Total Chaotic Pokemon Island
by NixAvernal98
Summary: 38 pokemon compete for a chance to win 1,000,000 poke and a wish from Arceus. Romance, alliances, surprises, drama and chaos will be invoked as the series continues. Who will win, who will lose, who will survive? Find out! Includes crossovers from DotA 2. With your hosts Ray and Extan.
1. Camping Hurts

_**Hey everyone! Rotom3GS here and I got a treat for you guys. Total Chaotic Pokémon Island is starting again! So sorry for rebooting the story. But I promise that that was over! So, let's get onto the show!**_

_**HOLD IT! This story, like Volcora's, includes a soundtrack. Just go to YouTube and search for GlitchxCity. Then search for Mystery Dungeon Sky Tower Remix. Seriously, her remixes rock more than Regirock. Music will come from her, as well as other sources. If you can't connect to YouTube, whoops.**_

**Camping Hurts**

**-000-**

The camera zooms in onto an archipelago of three islands. On closer inspection, the three islands are connected by a series of bridges. The camera then changes to see a flag with the words 'Total Chaotic Pokémon Island' written on it. The camera then zooms in on a figure on the bottom of the flagpole. The figure was a Pikachu with a cap (think of Red's cap from Pokémon Adventures).

"Hey guys and welcome to Total Chaotic Pokémon Island!" the Pikachu greeted "Here, 36 contestants will compete to win $1,000,000 and a wish from the one and only Arceus! My name's Ray and I'll be one of the co-hosts!" he said. The Mouse pokémon than looked around the area. "Now where are those two?! They should be here already!" Ray yelled. "They're at the docks Ray! Why are you here?!" a voice off-camera yelled. The Pikachu sweat dropped. "Er… oops…" he said as he ran off towards the docks.

**-000-**

The camera then shows the docks, where two pokémon are waiting. The two pokémon look very similar expect that one is blue while the other is red. "Now where is Ray?" the blue pokémon, Latios asked the red dragon next to him. "Don't worry brother, he just got here. He must be lost." the Latias replied. "Anyway, welcome viewers to Total Chaotic Pokémon Island. I'm your co-hostess Latias and this is my co-host and brother Latios." the Eon dragon pointed to her brother. Suddenly, a yellow figure appeared and ran down the hill, followed by a three-headed dragon and a Rhydon holding a camera.

"Sorry you two!" Ray muttered as he tried to catch his breath. "Thank Arceus Extan reminded you to come here." the Rhydon said before fainting due to exhaustion. "Yeah, thanks Ex." Ray muttered. "It wasn't your fault. But are the contestants arriving?" Extan said, crossing his arms. "Yes and for that matter, here comes our first contestant." Latias said.

A Lapras arrived, dropping off a Gardevoir and an albino Eevee. "Welcome Akiha and Shiro." Latios said. "Thanks, and for your information, I'm not a Shiny. And I'm not a kid." Shiro the Eevee said, adjusting his scarf, held by a star pin. "You're not pokémon are you?" Latias said, looking at Akiha closely. "What are you talking about?" her brother asked. "She's a human actually." Shiro said. "Yes, I am" Akiha said, transforming into her human form briefly before following Shiro who was curled up under a tree.

"That was a bit weird." Extan said wide eyed. "That was." Ray agreed as another Lapras arrived at the island, carrying three Eeveelutions; a Leafeon, an Umbreon and a Glaceon. "Welcome to the Pokémon Peninsula, Leaf, Shadow and Aurora!" Latias chirped happily. "Hi! I'm Aurora!" the Glaceon said. "I'm Shadow, Aurora's brother." the Umbreon said while the Leafeon nodded.

"There's going to be a lot of sibling rivalry here this season." Latios said. "I guess the author must like having rivalry." "FORUTH WALL!" a voice screamed. "SHUT UP EGRIDOS! NO ONE SAID YOU COULD COME!" Extan and Ray yelled. "TOO BAD!" Egridos yelled back.

"Ignore those three. Here comes the next contestant." Latias said, face-clawing. The next Lapras had a Drilbur, a Dunsparce, a Dratini and a Pupitar. Following the Lapras was an Archeops with a red band tied around his neck. "Welcome you guys." Ray said, slightly p**ed off by Egridos. "I'm Aaron. CRAZY EXPLODING SUNRAYS! HELLO TO ALL THE WEIRD HOSTS WHO LOOK FUNNY!" the Drilbur yelled to basically everyone. "Why are you saying random s***?" Extan asked. "I DON'T KNOW! ROLLING METEORS ON A ROAD MADE OF ROCKY ROAD!" "I'm Rebecca." the Dratini smiled, while her tailed wrapped around a stick of TNT. "Can you please put that away? Only because we don't want to kill ourselves." Akiha said, edging away from the serpent. Rebecca shrugged (can a dragon shrug?) before throwing the TNT at Extan, who caught it.

"This is Reversal Mountain right?" the Pupitar asked. "No, this is the Pokémon Peninsula." Extan said, throwing the TNT stick at an intern. "The name's Axel. Got it memorized?" the Archeops said. "And the Dunsparce is called Cam." "MY NAME IS MAC! NOT CAM!" the Dunsparce yelled. "Whatever, Cam. And why do you have a bucket of water with you?" "Is there a law against that?" "No." "So shut up."

"Okay, you guys just go ahead and join the rest of the contestants. And stop yelling random s*** Aaron." Extan said. "GREAT WAVES OF PASTA!" Aaron yelled as the new arrivals walked towards the others. "This is taking too long… Can we just teleport the rest?" Latias asked her counterpart. "If we did that, Arceus will turn us into Soul Dews."Latios replied bluntly. "Not to mention we owe her one-" "FOURTH WALL!"

Suddenly the waters in front of them burst out as a Kyogre surfaced, carrying 6 pokémon. "That was our idea." Ray said. "Thank us later." Extan smirked. "Welcome to the Pokémon Peninsula you guys." "WHY DID YOU LET US TRAVEL IN A POKÉMON THAT KNOWS DIVE?!" an Arcanine and a Ninetails said, their fur drenched. "You just got unlucky." "Whatever, my name's Alyssa." the Arcanine said as she shook her fur dry. "Flame." the Ninetales said, also shaking her fur dry. "I'm Jacob and this is my friend Max." the black Lucairo said, pointing at the shiny Luxray. "More like brother." Max replied. "I'm Dallas." the Gallade smiled, which caused most of the girls to blush. "OK, join the others please." Latias said (not blushing FYI).

As the Kyogre swam away, two Lapras appeared. One carried the new starters; a Chespin, a Fennekin and a Froakie. The other had a Vibrava and an Altaria. "Welcome you guys." Latios said. "Hey, I'm Serafim." the Froakie said, readjusting his fedora with a rather disturbing grin. "We're going to win this, aren't we, brother?" the Fennekin asked the Chespin. "MORE siblings?!" Ray yelled. "Oh, shut up. They are twins, FYI" the Eon duo said. "Yup, my name's Nate and this is my twin sister Rosa." the Chespin said, smiling; however his smile didn't reach his eyes. "Heh, a tomboy AND a mafia dude. This is going to be good." Extan muttered. "Hi guys, my name's Petarianista but you can call me Tari." the Altaria greeted. "I'm Zach. Nice to meet you." the Vibrava said.

"This is kinda boring." Ray and Extan groaned. "Whatever you guys. Next please welcome- WOAH!" the red eon dragoness yelled as a skateboard came close to chopping the Eon duo's head off. The skateboard did a 360 in midair before landing. The rider was a Banette. "Hey dudes and dudettes. The name's Marion." the Banette said.

"WHAT THE HECK WERE YOU DOING?!" Latios yelled. "YOU ALMOST TOOK OUR HEADS OFF!" his sister yelled. "Chill. I didn't take them off, did I?" the Banette replied, strapping the skateboard to her back. The Eon duo (mainly Latias) growled menacingly at the Banette and it was only because Extan held them back that they didn't tear the doll pokémon to bits. Instead, they attacked the dual type.

"While Latias, Latios and Extan um… sort things out, let's welcome the next competitors." Ray said, sweat dropping. Everyone's eyes turned towards the horizon. Two Lapras were approaching the island. The first one carried a battle scarred Grovyle and a Weavile with a cut to its eye. The other had a Froslass with a black sash as well as a blue Mawile. The Grovyle was trying to kill the Weavile and the Mawile was doing the same to the Froslass. Both the Lapras threw the pokémon on the beach, where they got up and started to kill each other again.

Ray sighed. "I need a little help here Extan." he asked the pseudo-legendary. "I'm busy here!" Extan replied, still trying to calm the two Eon dragons down." Ray face palmed and used Discharge, paralyzing the pokémon. "Now, what's wrong with you guys?!" Ray shouted. "That a**hole insulted me in front of everyone!" Bane the Weavile yelled. "That was so funny that I forgot to laugh." Grant the Grovyle growled. Both pokémon were about to hit each other again, but Ray used ThunderPunch to paralyze them further. "And what about you two?" Ray went to the Froslass and Mawile. "Don't get into other people's business…" the Froslass growled."Shut up, Yuki." Luna the Mawile growled.

"That's enough you guys. Bane and Yuki, go near Jacob. Luna and Grant, near Nate. Now." Ray added menacingly, his cheeks crackling with electricity. As the two pairs of pokémon walked away, Extan, Latias and Latios came near the Pikachu. "Took you guys long enough to come to a conclusion…" Ray growled. "Shut up." the three pokémon said.

The final Lapras brought another Lucairo, a red Servine, a Growlithe, a Dusclops, a Pikachu, a shiny Xatu and a shiny Salbeye. "Welcome Ivan, Tom Rebel, Opac, Sallin and Uta." Latias greeted them with a rather forced smile. "Hey guys, I'm Ivan." the Servine smiled, looking at Luna in particular. "I'm Rebel. Nice to meet you." the Growlithe said. "I'm Tom. It's great to be here." the Lucairo greeted, before glaring at Jacob (remember, Jacob is a shadow Lucairo). "Thanks…" Sallin said. Opac nodded. "I'm Uta." the Xatu greeted. "Hey, the name's Brewster." the Pikachu greeted Ray. "Hey brother!" Ray greeted back.

**1 or 2 or 5 hours later… (I lost count)**

"WHERE'S THE LAST CONTESTANT?!" everyone yelled. "How should we know?" Ray and Extan groaned, bored out of their minds, looking at Bane and Grant fight. "Who's the last contestant anyway?" Serafim asked, flipping his coin in boredom.

"A Pichu named Pich. She's just a month old." Latias said, very agitated. "Oh Pich. She came with Akiha and Shiro. She's been hiding in random places along the island. She's in Akiha's arms now." Tom pointed out. "WHAT?!" almost everyone (expect Tom, Akiha and Shiro) exclaimed. "WE WAITED 2 HOURS FOR NOTHING?!" Ray and Extan yelled. "Well, yeah…"

"Heehee! Akiha-chan was very kind to me. Tom-kun already knew I was here!" Pich said cheerfully, while Akiha stroked the spiky-eared Pichu. "Anyone please explain this…" Nate asked. "OK, Pich is just a month old and came from a Japanese city. Her current guardian is Shiro, FYI." Akiha explained. "And she told you all that?" "Yes. She's very cute as well." "She's spiky-eared Pichu, as you can see." Shiro added.

"Shiro-kun is smart!" Pich said, jumping down from Akiha's arms. "Okay, let's go! I want to play with Sera-kun's hat!" "MY NAME'S SERAFIM, NOT SARA!" the mafia frog yelled, only to be hit by an angry albino Eevee. "Welcome to my world…" Mac muttered under his breath.

"Okay campers, you'll be separated into two teams. Nate, Serafim, Yuki, Bane, Shiro, Pich, Akiha, Axel, Angus, Luke, Arua, Zap, Alyssa, Jacob, Maxsen, Dallas, Aurora and Shadow are in the Zekroms with Luke as the team leader. Zach, Tari, Tom, Flame, Brewster, Marion, Grant, Rosa, Ivan, Luna, Aaron, Opac, Rebecca, Leaf, Rebel, Uta, Sallin and Mac are in the Reshirams with Grant as the team leader." Latias announced. Grant grinned while Bane growled at the Grovyle.

"The first challenge is to build your own cabins. We will supply materials only." Latios announced. "We would've built them for you, but the builder was threatening to consume us if we asked him. But at least you can customize you own rooms." "No elimination today, by the way." Extan added, "There's not enough chaos for an elimination anyway."

* * *

_**Confessionals will be in bold, while author notes, music change, etc. will be in bold and italic. OK, music change. "Sinnoh Game Center Remix" by GlitchxCity. Listen to that while you're reading this. By the way, like Volcora's story, Pich will be so cheerful, her face will kinda look like this: :3**_

**"This is the confessionals. You can get rid of some things you want to say, or just scream the crap out of your lungs here." Latias explained.**

**"Why are the confessionals in a shipping container?" Nate asked. "We ran out of budget. Be glad it's not the restrooms." explained Extan.**

**"This is going to be fun. And maybe I can finally get revenge on Swift." Serafim said, flipping his coin.**

**"Yay! We make our house! I want to sleep in a tree!" Pich cheered.**

**"Great, my rival is the captain of the other team…" Bane seethed.**

**"Hah, take that you douchebag." Grant grinned. "SHUT UP YOU B****!"Bane yelled, charging into the confessionals.**

* * *

"Alright campers… START!" Extan yelled via Hyper Voice, which caused a plane to crash into the nearby ocean. "Oops…"

* * *

**"Total Chaotic Pokémon Island doesn't hold any legal responsibility for any injuries, damages or deaths caused by the hosts and/or the contestants. Expect damage done to each other. Or themselves" Latios said, holding some paperwork.**

* * *

Zekroms

"OK, since I'm the team leader I'm going to supervise the construction. They didn't say that we can't build our rooms the way we like, so let's customize them." Luke yelled at the rest. "You guys OK with that?" Everyone nodded. "At least we didn't bomber girl." Nate said.

Reshirams

The Reshirams have already started on their rooms. However, they have a big problem.

"REBECCA! DON'T LIGHT THAT!" Grant yelled at the serpent, who was holding a piece of TNT. "Why not?" she asked in a sweet voice. "Let's just focus…" Grant muttered. "STICKS ON FLAMES!" Aaron yelled. At least the rest were trying to complete the rooms.

Zekroms

The Zekroms were trying to fix the first two rooms which were Nate's, Pich's and Serafim's. Nate's room was built like the interior of a forest, with the moss and the trees. Right now, Bane and Yuki were trying to put the hammock on, but were entangling each other in the hammock, which was really a fishing net. "Why is your hammock a NET!" Bane yelled, trying to claw his way out of the net/hammock. "Don't ask." Nate replied, trying to fix the artificial sun on the ceiling.

Pich's room was almost done. She had monkey bars on the ceiling, along with a part of the room transformed into a trampoline (which made construction difficult), a slide and a very large and fluffy pillow for a bed. Everyone (expect Bane and Yuki, who were still entangled in Nate's net/hammock) pitched in and helped, particularly Marion and Brewster, who helped put the monkey bars on the ceiling. But despite Pich's complains, Shiro firmly stated that she can't sleep on a tree.

Serafim's room was a pond, filled with lily pads. His bed was on a small pier. "Hey! Watch that AK-47!" Serafim yelled to Max and Alyssa, who were transferring a box full of mafia equipment (guns, bullets, grenades, etc.).

Reshirams

Tom's room was almost done. It was an oversized library with sleeping quarters. Arceus even provided the books. "Did someone make two copies of the same blueprint?" Tari asked, holding out two blueprints. "No, it's just that Flame's room and Tom's room look very similar." Zach replied after looking at the blueprints.

Grant's room was in a rather dark forest with training equipment. "What do we have to do with these?" Luna asked, pointing to a box filled with knives. "Leave it there." Grant replied. "And put the other box near that one, Tom." he told the Lucairo.

Once everyone was gone, he took the pictures of a certain Weavile and sliced them to bits with the knives.

_**Start the not-so-brief room building montage…**_

Leaf's and Brewster's room were similar to Grant's room, expect that it had a stream and a good number of bug type pokémon. Brewster's had a wardrobe with several shirts the same as the one he's wearing.

Rosa, Yuki, Luna and Ivan decided to have their rooms built like cottages. Rosa's was designed like an old farmhouse with a straw bed near the fireplace. Luna's room was similar to Rosa's but the door lead to a forest that (with the reluctant help of Dialga) was always under a crescent moon. Yuki's room was VERY cold. She had ice sculpting equipment: picks, chisels, etc. Ivan's room was the opposite of Yuki's, i.e. it was very hot and looked like the interior of a volcano, minus the magma and lava.

Opac's room was pitch black with a single chair to sleep on. Alyssa's room was rather generic, with a desk and a chair and a bed and a mirror. Zach's room was blue with blobs of purple and green that was painted on via explosives. Tari's room was filled with pillows and cushions and cotton, making it very comfortable (I don't want to know what happened to all those Mareeps).

Luke's room had several training items such as punching bags and the like, but also had a balcony (third floor). Flame's room was very similar to Tom's expect that the bookshelves were built smaller to suit her size. Sallin and Uta slept in the same room. It had blue trimmed walls with ornate designs, a bunk bed with blue bed sheets, and decorative rugs. It also had a mini fridge filled with green pokéblocks and bitter poffins.

Dallas's room was a combination of Luke's room and Alyssa's room, expect that it didn't have a balcony. Mac, Rebecca and Aaron's room were based on their natural habitats, i.e. they were underground. Aaron's room was an underground complex of tunnels. Rebecca's room was near a pond however, it had a trap door that lead underground to a chamber for her to blow stuff up.

Bane's room was black with even more training equipment but it also had a dashboard with a picture of a certain Grovyle on it with knives sticking out of it. Rebel's room was red, black and blue with flame designs. It had a treadmill and other training equipment. The bed was a doggy bed with a police design.

Max and Jacob's room were very similar, with several nick-knacks on the wall. Jacob's room was blue, while Max's room was light green. Marion's room had hardwood floors and pale blue walls, covered with posters and camera photos. Her bed was located on top of a skateboard ramp, while the bed itself was an oildrum cut in half with wheels as the stands.

Angus's and Axel's room (with the reluctant help of Palkia) was a portal leading to a cliff, with trees and moss, etc. Axel's part of the cliff had training items for flight, as well as two chakrams. Shadow and Aurora's rooms were similar. Shadow's room was dark and had training items. Aurora's room led to a cold forest, with a cottage in the middle.

You already know what Nate's, Serafim's, Pich's, Grant's and Tom's rooms look like.

_**That concludes the not-so-brief room building montage. **_

"That took a while." Latias commented as the campers arrived at Eon Pavilion. "We're done two days ago. You guys took three." Latios said. "Whatever… Can we go to sleep now?" Nate asked. "No. Time for your first challenge!" Ray said, hitting a button, which covered all the campers in a white light.

* * *

_**AND CUT! First chapter down! *faints* *Ike comes and splashes really really cold water on Rotom3GS' face* I'm awake! I'm awake! I'm posting two chapters, so click on the little button that says next, please.**_


	2. Snowboarding Frenzy

_**Rotom3GS here, bringing you the first challenge of Total Chaotic Pokémon Island! First, I would like to thank all my reviewers who believe in me; even though I might lose hope, you guys don't. Second, I'm going on a trip to Singapore on the 18**__**th**__** to the 22**__**nd**__**, and I might update when I'm there. Then again I might not. So bear with me for the next chapter. So the music for this chapter is Black and White Relic Castle Remix by GlitchxCity.**_

* * *

**Snowboard Frenzy**

**On top of Mt. Silver**

A pokémon trainer was standing at the peak of the mountain, looking out at the Johto region. A six-winged figure (remember my old avatar?) appeared behind the trainer. The pokémon trainer instinctively reached for his Pokéball. The pokémon raised his wing. "Sorry Red, but you need to get off this mountain now." The pokémon trainer didn't reply. Instead he threw his Pokéballs and all six of his prized pokémon came out. Rolo sighed. "Do we have to do this the hard way?" he said as the trainer's pokémon attacked him.

**Five minutes later…**

The top of Mt. Silver was rather empty. The pokémon trainer had disappeared. Rolo looked around the area to check for other trainers. "No one else here…" he muttered before teleporting off.

Just after Rolo disappeared, the contestants and the hosts appeared on the peak. "Why the f*** are we here?" Axel groaned, freezing from the cold. "And why is it snowing?" "We're on top of Mt. Silver FYI and it's time for your first challenge." Ray said as he guided the pokémon towards a hut in the middle of nowhere. "It's a snowboarding challenge." Latias said as some pokémon grinned, while others looked at her rather blankly. Zap however was shivering. And it wasn't just because of the cold.

**-000-**

**"I don't like being on top of high places…" Zap said as she glanced down the mountain.**

**"A snowboarding challenge! This is going to be rad!" Marion grinned.**

**"This is similar to the challenge at that other island…" Grant said. "There's going to be a twist."**

**-000-**

"But before you get too excited, look down the mountain slope." instructed Latios and everyone did and became wide-eyed. There were more trees than it could be counted, as well as a series of obstacles, including land mines, flamethrowers and a pitfall with _something _inside it.

**-000-**

**"I was right…" Grant groaned.**

**"This is the perfect chance to get rid of that Luna." Yuki grinned.**

**-000-**

"OK, the rules are simple. Grab a board, go down the mountain and avoid the traps." Extan explained. "The first five members of each team that can cross the line at the end will win. Any questions?" Everyone's hand went up. "If it involves dying or the like, shut up before I use Discharge on you." Ray said as almost everyone put their hands down.

"OK, now what?" Ray asked.

"What about the ones who don't have limbs?" Mac asked. "Alright… Cam and Rebecca can sit out the challenge." Ray groaned.

"MY NAME'S MAC!" the Dunsparce yelled, while everyone else yelled "WHAT?!"

"What about me?!" Yuki yelled.

"And us!" Axel said, pointing to himself, Zach and Tari.

"Yuki, you have those hand things attached to your head. Axel, Zach and Tari, your wings count as limbs." Ray explained.

**-000-**

***Yuki is swearing in Japanese***

**"Crap…" Axel muttered.**

**-000-**

"Now, you guys better hurry. I mean it." Extan grinned with all three heads. Everyone grabbed a board. And lined up at the starting line. "Now… Ready, set, GO!" Extan yelled, but at the same time, there was a deafening boom. All eyes turned around and everyone saw Ray with a detonator. "There's an avalanche coming your way. If you don't want to die, go now." he said as the Eon duo teleported themselves and the four other pokémon away from the site. Moments later, an avalanche rolled down the mountain on top of them. Everyone else wasted no time in going down the mountain.

**-000-**

**"THOSE GUYS WANT TO KILL US!" Zach yelled.**

**-000-**

The campers are sliding down the mountain, making good pace, avoiding the traps and the oncoming avalanche. Some of the bipedal campers, namely Marion, Brewster, Nate, Jacob, Tom, Grant and Bane, were in the lead, followed by Shiro (surprisingly), Serafim, Luna, Yuki, Akiha, Pich and Aurora. Everyone else was slowly following them.

"Hey douchebag, let's see if you can block this! ICE BEAM!" Bane yelled as a freezing beam of energy was fired at Grant, who managed to swerve out of the way.

"We can use moves?" Tom asked. "ACTUALLY, YOU CAN!" Latios yelled through the microphone. "Well then… Bone Rush!" Tom yelled as a blue energy staff appeared and he started whacking down and uprooting the trees in front of him, carving a way to the finish line.

"THAT'S ONE FOR THE RESHIRAMS!" Latias announced.

Noticing what Tom was doing, Rosa followed suit. "DISC WILDER!" she yelled, jumping into the air and spinning rapidly. Two rings of fire appeared around her and she threw them in front of her, burning down the forest and carving a path in front of her.

Meanwhile Grant was still dodging Bane's Ice Beams, One managed to hit Grant's board, freezing his feet on them.

"Heh, what are you going to do now?" the Weavile taunted, coming in to use Night Slash, which Grant countered with Leaf Blade. Unknown to them, one of Rosa's fire rings was running straight for them. The two pokémon were thrown off their boards and onto a minefield, while Rosa passed the finish line.

"Heh… whoops." Rosa sweat dropped as she saw her captain being thrown around by the exploding mines. Shiro, Marion and Pich passed the finish line after her.

"THE SCORE IS THREE RESHIRAMS, TWO ZEKROMS!" Latias announced.

**-000-**

**"OK, that stupid fire fox is going home after that douchebag of a weasel. Ow…" Grant groaned, covered in bandages.**

**-000-**

"This is too easy for them." Extan growled as the campers made their way across the forest. "Wait for it…" Ray said, grabbing his iPhone and pressing a button. Immediately, four turrets appeared and started firing heat-seeking missiles towards the campers. "MISSILES?!" Brewster yelled as he was narrowly blown up by a stray missile. "Yeah, makes the game more fun, doesn't it?" Ray smiled.

**-000-**

**"I'm glad that I'm not there now." Shiro said.**

**-000-**

Zap was dodging the missiles while trying to out-speed the avalanche. Her vertigo wasn't really helping her. A missile exploded near her and she was thrown off the board. She braced for the impact, but felt two paws on her.

"Are you OK?" a voice asked. She opened her eyes and saw that Jacob caught her in a bridal position. "Thanks, I'm fine." she said her face becoming extremely red.

**-000-**

**"Jacob caught me… and I thought shadow pokémon were evil…" Zap said her face still red.**

**"She's very nice to me. Also she's a teammate. I don't have a crush on her…" Jacob said, a tinge of red appearing on his face**

**-000-**

Akiha used her psychic powers to divert most of the missiles away from her and her team. She and Serafim crossed the finish line, followed by Jacob and Zap.

"THE SCORE IS FOUR ALL!" Latias announced. "TEAMS! YOU ONLY NEED ONE MORE CAMPER!"

Opac and Nate were on a head-to-head race against each other, with the grass chipmunk in the lead. Opac, using Shadow Punch, grabbed **10** missiles and threw them at Nate. "AND LOOKS LIKE NATE IS A GONER!" Ray announced. Suddenly, Nate's back started glowing green as sharp quills started growing out of his back. "QUILL STORM!" he yelled as a spray of quills erupted from his back, making the missiles explode. Opac didn't move out of the way and was caught in the explosions. Nate passed the finish line

"AND THE ZEKROMS WIN!" Latias announced as the Zekroms cheered and the Reshirams growled. Nate got off his board and the energy quills disappeared. "Good job!" Tom said. "No problem." Nate smiled.

"That was close Reshirams. Meet us at the bonfire tonight." Ray said. "What about the others?" Opac asked, sliding in. "They'll be teleported to the camp." Latios explained as the remaining campers were teleported back to the camp.

**Back at the peak…**

Red was seen half buried in a pile of snow. Groaning noises can be heard.

**Zekrom's Cabins**

"What was that, Nate-kun?" Pich asked the Chespin. "I used Energy Ball on my own back." Nate explained to the tiny Pichu. "Yup. And thanks to that, we won." Serafim said.

"Serafim's right. Then again, we all did well." Luke said, tending to a burn caused by a missile.

"So who do you think is going to be eliminated?" Akiha asked. "Maybe Rosa. Her attack hit Grant." Bane said, smirking. "But I hope not." Nate said.

**At the elimination ceremony**

"Welcome Reshirams to your first elimination ceremony." Ray said as the Reshirams sat down around the bonfire.

"Can we get this over with?" Grant growled. "Shut up. Now, grab a piece of paper, write down the votes and put it in the box in the confessionals.

**-000-**

**"Rosa" Grant growled**

**"Opac. He just creep me out." Aurora said, tossing a piece of paper in.**

**"Rosa." Opac said, writing it down**

**"Opac. It was just an accident." Rosa said as she put her vote in**

**"Rosa. Sorry." Sallin said.**

**-000-**

"So we counted the votes…" Latias announced, coming out of the confessionals. "And I got the results. If you're safe, Latios will toss a treat bag at you."

"Ok, the first people safe are Zach, Tom, Flame, Grant, Tari and Rebecca." Latias announced, while Extan hurled treat bags at them.

"Brewster, Marion, Ivan, Luna, Aaron, Leaf, Rebel, Uta, Cam and Sallin, you guys are also safe." Latias announced. "MY NAME'S MAC!" Mac screeched.

"Rosa and Opac. You two got the lowest votes. Rosa, you managed to hurt your team captain, though that was hilarious. Opac, I've no idea why you're here. So the person leaving is…"

Rosa looked forlorn. Opac smiled with an invisible mouth.

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Opac."

_'WHAT THE?!'_ Grant yelled mentally.

**Two minutes ago…**

"You don't deserve to leave yet, sis." Nate said as he changed the box with a new one.

"Oh well…" Opac said as he left for the confessionals for the last time.

**-000-**

**"I didn't think that I'll be voted off that early" Opac said. "Well, at least I had fun. I think Nate deserves to win. Hope he doesn't hate me for trying to blow him up."**

**-000-**

Opac came out of the confessionals, but was stopped by Extan.

"Opac, come with me." the dragon said and he was brought back to the campfire.

"What now?" Opac asked. "Well, since our removal device hasn't arrived yet, we have to kick you out by Ray's Thunder." Latios said as the Pikachu unleashed a deadly thunderbolt at Opac, making him fly off the island.

"WELL, WHY ARE YOU GUYS STILL HERE?! GO!" Extan yelled and the other Reshirams ran back to their cabins.

"And that's all for this episode of Total Chaotic Pokémon Island. See you next time!" Latias said as the screen turned black.

* * *

_**AND CUT! First challenge chapter bagged and tagged. So Opac's gone. Why? I can't find a storyline for him. (Who submitted Opac, don't kill me. Please.)Looks like Rosa is on Grant's bad side. Good luck to her. She'll need it. I'm accepting truths and dares right now, so please submit them. There's going to be three challenges like that. Anyway the poll for the next challenge is open. So go to my profile and vote. Well, see you guys soon. Rotom3GS out! **_

Opac: Read and Review!


	3. Water Gauntlet Racing

_**Rotom3GS here, bring you another crazy chapter of Total Chaotic Pokémon Island from the Lion City, Singapore! First things first, SERIOUSLY GUYS! CAN YOU PLEASE SUBMIT MORE DARES?! DO I HAVE TO CREATE DARES FOR EVERYONE?! *pants* sorry about that. The next chap is going to be Truth or Dare, so please, keep those dares coming… Please. Second, sorry about not updating. I currently have very limited internet access and Writer's Block. Though the block is gone. On an easier note, the music for today is Mystery Dungeon Sea of Time Remix by GlitchxCity.**_

**Last time on TCPI,**

**The campers, after building their cabins were shoved towards a mountain. Chased by an avalanche and missiles, the Zekroms managed to squeeze in a win thanks to Nate's power. Rosa ended up on Grant's bad side and faced elimination. However, by Nate's intervention, Opac was sent home instead. He was blasted off the island by Ray's Thunder. Who will go this time on Total… Chaotic… Pokémon… Island…**

_**Quick note: I decided to move Aaron and Mac to the Zekroms and Shadow and Aurora to the Reshirams.**_

**-Static-**

**Zekrom Cabins**

It was 6 o' clock and Jacob was sleeping in his bed. A knock on his door woke him up. Jacob groaned and opened the door. There stood Serafim. "Hey Jacob." "What do you want, Serafim?" "Come to Kyogre Lake after today's challenge." the mafia frog replied. "And call Max and your girlfriend." "Zap's not my…" Jacob began, but Serafim already walked off.

But before Jacob can go back to sleep, there was a deafening crash, followed by Ray's voice. "ATTENTION CAMPERS! MEET US AT SPATIAL BEACH ON THE DOUBLE!" the Pikachu yelled. "WE WOULD'VE SAID PLEASE, BUT YOU DON'T HAVE A CHOICE ANYWAY SO MOVE IT PEOPLE!" Extan added.

"WHAT'S THE F***ING DEAL WITH THE GONG?!" Nate yelled, coming out of his cabin entangled in his hammock. "NOTHING! WE JUST FOUND IT AND DECIDED TO USE IT TO WAKE YOU GUYS UP!" Latios said. "I love this part." Latias said, smiling.

**-000-**

***insert swear words from Nate, who was trying to untangle himself from his hammock***

**"Ow, my poor ears…" Rosa said, temporally deaf.**

***Aurora's fur coat was slightly covered with snow* "There's an avalanche in my cabin."**

**-000-**

"Hello campers!" Latias greeted cheerily as the campers came down from the cabins. "F*** you." Nate growled his hammock still stuck on his quills. "

"Shut up, Nate. Today's challenge is a semi-aquatic race." Latias announced. "This'll be easy for water types." Shadow remarked. "We know. So we electrocuted the water and released rabid Sharpedos and Huntails into the water." Ray said, pointing at the shark and eel pokémon that were swimming in the water. Everyone stiffened up for a while.

"Now the course… "Extan said.

The hosts stepped out of the way, revealing a huge course starting from the ocean and ending at the beach. The contestants start at the platform on the water. Then they have to run towards a series of barrels that was secretly covered with animal fat. There was a rope over the platform that led to a higher platform. A thin plank connected the next two platforms. There were oversized water cannons pointed at the planks. A gate blocked the next walkway, which led them to a wall with a bunch of boxing gloves and a thin walkway. Then there was a set of two ropes that hung over a great pitfall. The campers have to swing their way across the pitfall towards the finish line.

Two of the courses were side by side.

**-000-**

**"Okay, I'm convinced that the hosts are trying to kill us." Shadow said.**

**-000-**

"You guys are insane!" Max yelled. "Maybe, but not as insane as Aaron." Latias said, pointing at the Drilbur, who was yelling "ATOMIC METEORS!" at the moment.

"I hate this game already." Bane muttered. "Good. Now the challenge is simple. Just make it across in one piece. Five of you will race. The first team that gets three points will win." Latias said. "And if you fall into the water, you'll be electrocuted and/or mauled. If you fall into the pitfall… well, don't."

"Thanks for the warning…" Axel muttered. "But some of us can fly." Zach said. "I thought about that. INTERN!"Ray yelled.

"Got it!" a Metagross intern said as he slammed one of his legs on the ground. Gravity intensified and the flying types ended up flat on the ground. "Now you guys can't fly." "THAT INCLUDES US, YOU IDIOT!" Latios yelled. He, Latias and Extan were also flat on the ground. "Never mind." Extan said, standing up on his legs (Hyderigon has legs, FYI).

"And to make it harder, WE will be choosing who will race." "WHAT?!" everyone yelled. Latias' eyes glowed blue and Alyssa, Sallin, Pich, Serafim, Bane, Shadow, Grant, Zach, Rebel and Brewster ended up at the starting platform. The others were teleported to bleachers which were located near the course.

"Now the first race will be Alyssa and Shadow!" Ray announced.

**-000-**

Shadow and Alyssa situated at the starting line. Shadow was nervous, but Alyssa was freaking out.

"Ready… Set… GO!"

Both of them ran across the platforms onto the barrels. Alyssa almost slipped and fell on the water, but she used ExtremeSpeed to get back on dry land. Shadow didn't have claws (I think) so he slipped and fell into the water and immediately got swarmed by a pack of angry Huntails.

"AAAHHHHH!" he yelled as the Sharpedos ganged up on him. He climbed up on the platform before the Sharpedos did too much damage.

Alyssa meanwhile climbed up the rope-net, but ended up slashing the net. She hung on by the skin of her teeth- literally. She bit down on the rope and managed to struggle her way up the net.

Shadow meanwhile finally managed to make his way across the barrels and climbed up the net. Now he and Alyssa were neck to neck.

Alyssa tried to cross the plank bridge, but a hyper powerful jet of water knocked her off. Ray decided to electrify the water at this point, so Alyssa got zapped as well.

Shadow ran across the plank bridge, diverting a water jet with a very powerful Psychic, making it hit Alyssa instead. She ironically was pushed back towards the platform.

"I hate this show…" she growled, shaking the water off and trying again, then getting knocked off again.

Shadow made it to the gate and found a stone slider puzzle with a picture of a Reshiram.

"Seriously… "He said as he easily put the pieces in.

Alyssa managed to cross the bridge by the fifth try. She put the picture of Zekrom in rather quickly.

Shadow was making process at the wall until he was hit at the 'area'.

"SHHHHHHHIIIIIITTTT!" he yelled as he fell off the platform, covering his 'goods'. He immediately got zapped, and then chased by Huntails.

Alyssa dashed across the wall, but stopped dead at the pit. She looked down inside the bottomless pit. Immediately, her fear of heights took over and she became stone rigid.

"Alyssa, are you OK?" Max yelled from the bleachers. The Luxray's voice brought Alyssa back from her shock. But Shadow used the time and made it across the wall.

The two pokémon grabbed the rope and swung. Shadow however used Dark Pulse at the last minute, making him cross the finish line before the Arcanine by 0.001 seconds.

"THAT'S ONE POINT FOR THE RESHIRAMS!" Latias announced and the Reshirams broke into cheering, while there were 'boos' from the Zekroms.

"Great…" Shadow muttered as he fainted on the finish line. His sister dragged him off carefully.

"Hey, careful." Max said as he helped the Arcanine towards the bleachers.

**-000-**

**"I don't know, but Max might have a girlfriend." Jacob said, smiling.**

**-000-**

"Okay, next race will be Sallin and Brewster."

"Okay…" Sallin said nervously.

**-000-**

The two pokémon are stationed at the start.

"Ready… Set… GO!"

The two pokémon rushed forward and grabbed the barrels. Sallin had to use her claws to grab the barrels and quickly made it across them. However, Brewster seemed determined and rushed forward, not slipping.

The two small pokémon rushed up the rope-net. Sallin, despite her claws, managed to make it up before the Pikachu.

The Salbeye ran across the plank, but a well-targeted jet of water knocked her down.

Brewster didn't fare any better; he got smashed by another jet of water. However, he swam faster than Sallin and made it across the plank and completed his Reshiram picture.

"Go on dude!" Marion yelled from the stands. Brewster quickly darted across the wall, but got whacked in the head and became dazed for a few moments.

Sallin didn't have any problems because the punches went through her.

**-000-**

**"EXTAN! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO GET SOMEONE TO USE FORESIGHT ON HER!" Latios yelled.**

**-000-**

Brewster recovered from his daze and used Quick attack to swing across the pit.

"AND THAT'S ONE POINT FOR THE ZEKROMS!" Latias announced and the Zekroms cheered.

"Next to race are Rebel and Serafim."

**-000-**

Serafim and Rebel stood at the two starting positions.

"Ready… Set… GO!"

Rebel took off like a bullet, Serafim following closely behind. The two pokémon made it across the barrels quickly; Rebel using his claws, Serafim jumping across the course.

The two pokémon started to climb up the rope bridge. However, Serafim decided to play dirty and used Water Pledge under Rebel's net. The poor Growlithe got catapulted upwards over the net and back on the water.

"OWYOWYOWYOW!" the Growlithe screeched as he doggie-paddled back towards the start, chased by rather hungry Huntails.

Grinning to himself, Serafim crossed the plank bridge and started work on the puzzle. Rebel meanwhile got up the rope-net but got hit by another jet of water.

"Aw crap." he muttered as he barely managed to hang on to the plank. He ran towards the puzzle and completed it just after Serafim.

Serafim started to cross the wall, but got sucker-punched on the face, then at the groin.

"FUUUUU!" he yelled as he fell into the water, and got electrocuted; very badly.

Rebel passed the wall, and swung his way across the pit towards the finish line.

"That's 2-1 for the Reshirams!" Latias announced and everyone from the Reshirams broke into mad cheering.

"Next two are Pich and Zach." "CRAZY BOMBINGS IN CRAZY CITY!" Aaron yelled.

**-000-**

**"Okay, Aaron's just getting annoying." Rosa said.**

**"If Pich gets hurt in anyway, I'm going to maul the author." Shiro growled.**

**"FOURTH WALL!" Egridos yelled.**

**"JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!" Extan yelled back.**

**-000-**

"Ready… Start!"

Pich and Zach ran across the starting line towards the barrels. Pich ran across the barrels faster than anyone could blink. Zach meanwhile had problems, since he didn't have any claws and he couldn't fly either. But all of a sudden black dots appeared on his wing.

"AAARGH!" he yelled with a Russian accent, and he jumped across the barrels amazingly quickly. Everyone was surprised by Zach's sudden transformation.

Zach and Pich started to climb the rope bridge. Pich was really fast, due to her age and size. Zach's new personality Kjellivino was tearing the obstacles. Both were head to head.

Kjellivino soon overtook the Spiky-eared Pichu and easily crossed the plank-bridge, outrunning the water cannon. However, his brain seemed to be replaced with muscle, because he stopped at the puzzle.

"How do you do this?" he asked, which caused everyone to fall over anime style.

Thankfully, Pich was smarter than Zach (Kjellivino) and ran across to the wall. Zach finally completed the puzzle (after a lot of confusion and face palms) and followed the Pichu as well.

Pich's small body size was very helpful as she could just weave through the punches. Zach however, was faster and almost made it. However, a lucky sucker-punch to the head caused him to change into Doh, who took all of the other punches.

Pich swung across the pit and across the finish line, where Shiro was waiting.

"And it's 2-2!" Latias yelled to the ecstatic Zekroms. Shiro was carrying Pich back to the stands.

"That was fun, Shiro-kun! Let's do it again!" she giggled, much to the apparent discomfort of Shiro.

"What happened?" Zach said, back to normal, coming out of the water. "Well, you turned into some kind of Russian athlete, and then you got hit into the head and turned totally dumb then you're back to normal." Rosa explained. Zach became very scared and ran away without saying anything.

**-000-**

**"Okay, I'll come clean. I have MPD and have 7 other personalities. They might appear from time to time. Like the last challenge for instance. I hope that nobody finds out about this." Zach said.**

**However, as Zach walked off, Tari appeared on the camera. She looked surprised. "Zach has MPD? Well, he's interesting, cool and kinda hot… CUT THE LAST PART!"**

**-000-**

"So the last race will be Grant vs. Bane!" Latios announced. "Now this will be fun… And to make it even more fun…" Extan smirked. Suddenly the ENTIRE COURSE caught fire in a hellish red flame. The water was switched with lava, and the Huntails and Sharpedos became zombies.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" everyone yelled. "WHY IN THE WORLD THIS LOOK LIKE A MINIATURE VERSION OF HELL?!" Zap shrieked. "Get to the starting positions." Ray ordered, unaffected by the switch.

**-000-**

**"SOMETHING'S WRONG WITH THIS SHOW!" Alyssa yelled. **

**"Z-z-z-zombies…" Serafim shivered.**

**"I thought only Giratina had that power." Latios wondered.**

**-000-**

The two rivals stationed themselves at the start. Both were determined to kill the other.

"Ready… GO!" Ray yelled and the two pokémon ran off, avoiding the hellfire.

Grant was the first to reach the barrels, which were unfortunately on fire. He started to carefully cross the water, but he got interrupted by an Ice Beam, which almost threw him off.

Bane laughed at Grant's near miss, but a barrel thrown by the Grovyle knocked him into the lava, burning him very badly.

Grant, after having thrown a barrel via Strength, started climbing the rope-net, which was partially charred. Bane, after recovering from his quick lava swim, climbed up the rope-net, freezing it to make it stronger. The strategy worked; Grant's net ripped and he barely managed to prevent himself from becoming the zombie's next victim.

Bane then started to make his way across the plank, before a wave of lava washed over him, knocking him back into the lava.

Grant used this time to catch up and crossed the plank and started doing the puzzles. Bane got back to the race and used Ice Beam to try and freeze Grant, but the Grovyle had already passed the gate.

Cursing, Bane completed the puzzle and ran across the wall. Grant himself did well, until he got hit in the nuts. Bane got hit as well, but he continued and the two rivals were now neck-to-neck.

Things then went physical. Bane aimed an Ice punch at Grant, but he countered with a Leaf Blade, before the two pokémon swung. Grant's Leaf Blade however scored Bane's rope and he fell into the pit.

"AND THE RESHIRAMS WIN!" Latias announced and the Reshirams broke into cheering.

The hell-fire field disappeared in a cloud of smoke. "Good job intern." Ray thanked a Zoroark intern. Then Bane got tossed out of the pit. "Zekroms meet us at elimination in exactly one hour." Latios said as the campers walked off to their cabins. Nate looked at his cousin and asked Rosa to bring some other pokémon to Kyogre Beach.

**An hour before elimination**

Jacob and Zap walked towards Kyogre Beach. There Bane, Yuki, Alyssa and Max and Serafim were also there. "Now what's the deal?" Bane asked. "Hah, big words from a guy that got his a** kicked by a grass type." Yuki said. "Shut up." "You shut up." "No, you shut up!" "NO, YOU SHUT UP!" "N-"

"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU! YOU COMPLAIN LIKE A MARRIED COUPLE!' Serafim yelled back, shutting the two ice types up. "Now the answer to Bane's question, I want to make an alliance." "But alliances don't last that long, do they?" Max asked. "We will try. I might have to resort to tactics that aren't totally legal. So you guys in or not?"

"If I can get rid of Bane, that's worth it." Bane said, "I'm in. This might be my chance to get back on Luna." Yuki also agreed. "We're in as well." Jacob and Max said. "Alyssa and Zap are also in."

"That's good. Tomorrow, 5 o' clock. Right here. Dismissed." Serafim said before walking off. The rest also walked off.

"Well, Nate, I guess you're right."

Nate, his sister, Luke, Arua, Shiro and the Eeveelutions appeared from the nearby bushes. "Serafim's my cousin. I know what he's doing before anyone does." Nate explained. "I think we should set up an alliance as well. We might get help from Pich and Tom." Shiro said.

"Well we should focus about this elimination. I think we should vote off Aaron." Rosa added. "Yeah, he's getting really annoying." Aura agreed.

**At the elimination ceremony…**

"Hello campers…" Extan greeted the Zekroms. "Can we just cut to the chase already?" Bane growled. "Whatever, douchebag. Put your votes in the confessionals."

**-000-**

**"Aaron." Nate said, putting his vote in.**

**"Annoying freak." Bane said.**

**"The noisy one." Yuki muttered.**

**"SWEET CHEESE!" Aaron yelled.**

**-000-**

"Okay, the results are in… And I won't say anything else expect this: Aaron, get out of here." Ray smiled.

_'Finally! I was having migraines!' Ray yelled mentally and pumped his fist/paw._

**-000-**

**"CORN COBS IN A VOLCANO!"  
"Can't you speak normal words for once?" the cameraman asked.**

**-000-**

"And since my Thunder doesn't work on him…" Ray started as Aaron walked back to the campfire.

"Luster Purge!" "Mist Ball!" the two Lati twins yelled and the Drilbur was knocked out of the island.

"BACK TO BED, MAGGOTS!" Extan yelled and the campers walked back to their cabins.

**Midnight…**

**"This moon… It reminds me why I should win…" a voice muttered in the confessionals.**

_**Well, Aaron's out. His random words were a bit too random for me. Two pairings are pretty apparent right now. If you can guess 3 more, you will get a prize. I think you'll enjoy it. Sorry about the late update and the crappy ending. Internet is limited in my hotel room. Not to mention I'm on vacation. Also, check out Volcora's and Tomhur's TPIs. Well, see you.**_

**Next time on TCPI…**

**The campers will have to suffer from truths and dares from the readers. What secrets, emotions and surprises are in store next time?**


	4. Total Chaotic Truths and Dares Pt 1

_**Good morning. Or afternoon. Or evening. Whatever. It's time for a little something I call Truth or Dare. Some ideas are based on "The Legends' Favorite Game" by KiyaShirona14. For the last question, well, everyone got the apparent ones, but the others aren't that apparent. So if you can the less-apparent one, you will win the last prize. Anyway, today's music is Mt. Coronet Dub-Step Remix by GlitchxCity. **_

_**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Pokémon, some OCs or Total Drama. This particular Lunar Duo belongs to Volcora. Thanks to KiyaShirona14 for letting me borrow her Hall of Origin!**_

* * *

**Kyogre Beach**

"So, who's next?" Bane asked his alliance. "I think Rebel. I mean, he's a police dog. He might sniff us out." "I just want to eliminate that **** of my sister." Yuki growled. "This doesn't have to do with your hate for the police right?" "Shut up, ghost." Serafim threatened. "But I want to keep an eye out for that fossil bird. He's different. Very different." Max said, remembering the chakrams in Axel's room.

Alyssa meanwhile was talking with her friend, Zap. "So what do you think about this alliance?" Zap asked her Arcanine friend. "I don't think it'll last long. There are three members with revenge on their minds, a Shadow Pokémon and a basic stage as our leader." "So what should we do?" "We play along, but at the same time go against their plans. When possible, we should backstab our 'friends'." Alyssa explained. "Anyway, change of topic, but what's going on with you and Jacob?" Zap turned really pink and ran off.

**-000-**

**"I'm sure Zap has a crush on Jacob." Alyssa smiled. "So what about you and Maxsen?" the cameraman asked. **

***cameraman runs out of confessionals on fire.***

**"Alyssa? She's nice, cocky and tough. I think she's my kinda girl… CUT THAT LAST BIT!" Max yelled.**

**-000-**

**Eon Pavilion**

"Hey Axel. What's the deal?" Angus asked the Archeops. "Didn't I tell you yesterday?" "Er… Maybe?" Axel face palmed before continuing. "Two of the teams have already made an alliance, Angus. Got that memorized?" Angus' face became a bit confused. "Maybe… But what should we do?" "We should also make a counter alliance. Since that douchebag already has one." Grant said, coming out of the bush with Dallas, Luna and Ivan. "That daughter of a –censor- joined that mafia frog's alliances, did she?" Luna growled. "And my brother's the leader. I thought he was shady yesterday." Ivan added angrily.

"So then again, why did you choose us?" Angus asked. "Well, Dallas is a fighting type, other than the two Lucairos. Luna and Grant have rivals on the opposing alliances. Ivan's brother is the leader. And we might be able to use the two friends, Sallin and Uta, to help us with Nate's alliance." "But what about me?" "You seem to be *cough* a bit slow. So nobody would care about you and your extra abilities will stay a secret." "Fair enough." Angus finished.

**Host's Cabin**

"Hey, where're you guys going?" Ray asked the two Latis who were packing stuff into their suitcases. "Somehow, we got invites to a TPL." Latios said, pointing to his invite card. "So we decided to take a break from this." Latias finished. "So I'm in charge all of a sudden?" Ray asked hopefully.

"Well, yes since Extan's going out with his girlfriend for 2 days." "So technically you're in charge." Latias said as she sat on the suitcases to close them. "Well, see you!" she waved at the mouse as the twins flew off.

After waving them off, Ray sat down and took out his cell phone. "Hey Ike? Can you contact that Kiya friend of yours?"

**The following night…**

Everyone was sleeping peacefully in their custom made cabins and beds when…

"WAKE UP, YOU GUYS! IT'S TIME FOR THE NEXT CHALLENGE!" Ray yelled through his megaphone.

"WTF?! IT'S 10 O' CLOCK, YOU F*** B****!" Alyssa yelled. Most of the campers agreed with her. "Whatever. You should've drunk more coffee." Ray shot back. "Now come to the flagpole, else I'll make you."

**-000-**

**"Does everyone need coffee?" Pich asked, not sleepy at all.**

**"The faster we can finish this, the faster I can go back to sleep." Shiro said.**

**Everyone else walked inside the confessionals, looks at the camera (sleepy looks differ with person) then walks off.**

**-000-**

**Flagpole**

"Hello campers." Ray greeted from the top of the flagpole. Interestingly, the other hosts weren't there.

"What happened to the others? Did they die?" Bane asked hopefully. "No. Latios and Latias are currently doing the crap that you guys are doing and Extan's who-knows-where. So for the next 2 to 3 days, it's just me." the Pikachu said, grinning devilishly.

Most of the campers cheered like it was The 4th of July, even though they were a bit sleepy.

"But that doesn't mean that the show is over." Ray continued, and all the campers groaned. "Today's challenge will be-" Ray started to say, but then his phone rang. He picked it up and started to talk to someone. _**(If you're interested, the ringtone is the same as Luigi's Dual Scream from Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon)**_

"Hey. Yeah… Yeah… OK. Good. I got that. Bye." Ray ended the call and turned to the campers with a big smile.

"So the forces from above had decided to add two more contestants to the show!" Ray explained. Some of the campers looked at each other with confusion.

**-000-**

**"So we may have possible alliance members…" Serafim said to himself.**

**"Yay! More friends!" Pich exclaimed.**

**-000-**

"They should be arriving right about now…" Ray said as a limo came up a path. The door opened and a purple blur shot out of the car and onto Mac.

"WHAT THE FUDGE?" the Dunsparce yelled as he looked at the pokémon on him. It was a female Misdreavus and it was snuggling into him. "Oh Mac…"

"Campers, meet our first contestant, Mika." Ray said, trying to hold back a giggle.

Everyone looked at the scene happening with different mental thoughts.

**-000-**

**"Stalkers…" Nate and Shiro said in a monotone voice.**

**"I feel sorry for that land-snake thing." Serafim said. "Then again, nah."**

**"WHY ME?!" Mac yelled, but then stopped and remembered something. "At least she got my name right…"**

**-000-**

"So who's next?" Tari asked, looking at the door. A Cyndaquil stepped out of the limo, looking around.

"Blaze-chan?" Pich asked the Cyndaquil. "Pich-chan?" it said and the two pokémon went to each other and hugged.

"Okay, explanation time. This is Blaze and she (yes, SHE) comes from the same orphanage as Pich. She's also just a couple of months old." Ray explained.

**-000-**

**Shiro, Rosa, Aurora, Pich, Blaze and Nate were in the confessionals."**

**"Aww… She's so cute." Aurora and Rosa squealed at the fire hedgehog. **

**"Nate-kun's scarf is very fun to play with, Pich-chan!" Blaze said, toying with the grass hedgehog's scarf.**

**"Heh." Nate smiled, petting Blaze's head.**

**"Yay! Blaze-chan is here as well!" Pich said. "At least you're happy." Shiro said, not smiling.**

**-000-**

"So… With that aside, it's time for our challenge!" Ray exclaimed as an unknown force teleported the contestants and him away.

**Hall of Origins**

Inside the hall, there was a magenta-haired girl sitting on Arceus' throne. Nearby were Dialga and Palkia. The girl was getting impatient.

"WHAT'S TAKING THEM SO LONG?" she yelled to basically no one. "Don't worry, sweetheart _**(belch)**_ they're coming soon enough." Palkia assured the human and as if on cue, the contestants arrived in a heap, along with Ray.

The Eeveelutions ended up on a pile on top of one another, expect for Shadow, who ended up pinned down by Rosa.

"Sorry." the Fennekin said, getting of the Umbreon, blushing.

Nate and Shiro ended up next to each other, the two 1 month olds on their backs. "That was fun!" the two female kids yelled.

_**The author would like to add how the others looked like, but he was getting bored. **_**"FOURTH WALL!"**_** Shut up, Egridos! **_

When everyone (expect Mika, who was still hugging Mac) got back up to their feet, everyone started to talk to each other

"So, campers… Welcome to the Hall of Origins. Just be glad that you're here." Ray announced. Everyone turned and saw Ray sitting on the girl's shoulder.

"WAIT, WHUT?" everyone yelled.

"HOW DID WE GET HERE?" Luna yelled. "Oh shut up." her sister cut in.

"I brought the legendaries in the Hall of Origin using an unknown power. The reason why I did this is for the purpose of erasing my boredom." the girl said.

"You used your spatial powers." Palkia explained.

"And FYI, my name's Kiya and I'm the daughter of the cosmic duo. And if you don't stop yelling, you're going to face your bloody despair in the consequences." the girl said.

"HOW CAN YOU BE PALKIA'S DAUGHTER?! AND WHAT THE F*** ARE THE CONSEQUENCES!" Bane yelled. "You shouldn't have said that." Dialga deadpanned. Kiya floated of Arceus' throne and went to a door marked with a sign that said 'The Consequences'. She opened the door and two pokémon, Victini and Azlef came shooting out of the door, both screaming their lungs out. They burst through the wall of hall and floated off back to their lake/island as fast as they can fly/float.

Everyone looked at the two legendaries with shock and feared 'The Consequences'

**-000-**

**"While you guys are here, confessionals will happen here." Ray said, guiding the shell-shocked campers to a hut near a lake.**

**"Dude… That was wicked…" Marion said, smiling. "Yup." Brewster grinned. Both of them seemed un-effected by 'The Consequences'**

**"I've heard of crazy punishments when I was caught by the police, but this is CRAZY!" Serafim yelled.**

**Sallin was sobbing into Uta's body. The Xatu put her wings around his friend and hugged her. "And just in case any of you viewers have an idea, no, we're not a couple." Uta said directly into the camera.**

**-000-**

Once everyone had recovered from the shock and went back to the Hall, a human and a pokémon were already there. The pokémon was a white and red haired Zoroark. (Look at my profile pic to get the idea) The human was wearing a black shirt with a picture of three wolves howling at the full moon. His hair was blue with black highlights. Near him were a pack of spirit wolves.

"What took you so long?" the Zoroark said. "Sorry Ike, but the contestants had to be treated for shell-shock." Kiya explained. "And who's that?" "The name's Wolf. Pleased to meet you. I'm a friend of Ike." the human said, shaking Kiya's hand.

Once everyone had sat down on the chairs that were located in the hall, Ray shouted "Okay campers. Today's challenge will be a Truth and Dare." Everyone else perked up when they heard that. "I'm guessing that you like that, since you don't have to fight Dialga, Dad or something like that." Ike said from Dialga's back.

"This chapter is getting long. So let's start already." Wolf finished with a smile. "First dare is for Serafim. Wear a beard made of bees."

A Vespiquen intern appeared out of nowhere and used Attack Order on Serafim. "Oh and you need to put that beard on for at least 10 minutes!" Ike said, chuckling a bit. "You sadist." Serafim said through screams of pain as the bees repeatedly stung him.

"I LOVE THIS NEXT DARE! Rebecca, blow s*** up!" the Pikachu said, giving the Dratini a bag full of explosives.

"Not my hall." Kiya growled. Rebecca started throwing the explosives in random directions, blowing up everyone and everything.

Zach's eye grew wider and 7 spots appeared on his wings. "Oh crap, he's Virgil now." Ray muttered and sure enough Virgil started throwing even more explosives.

"AAAAHHHHH! THAT'S IT! ROAR OF TIME!" Kiya yelled, sending the two dragon-types into a cloud of rubble. "And I thought I was the only one that got hit like that." Ike muttered

Thankfully, the author switched out the grenades for flash bangs, so everyone was a bit dazed and deaf, but otherwise okay.

"What happened?" Zach said, back to normal. Tari gave Zach a wing to pull him out.

"Oh nothing…" Tari said, giving the Vibrava a smile that made him blush.

Meanwhile, Kiya was tearing Ray into bits, for "possibly damaging her hall".

"Is she always like this?" Wolf asked his friend. "Well, sometimes. Okay, Dialga and Palkia, you could give dares if you want to." Ike said as he and Wolf tried to save the Pikachu.

The two cosmic pokémon smiled, grabbing a card from the pile. "Anyone who has a crush, go out with them as soon as possible." Palkia said. Some of the pokémon blushed, not making eye contact with anyone.

"That's not a dare actually, so it doesn't- Ow!" Ike screamed as he got hit in the 'goods' by a rampaging Kiya.

"Also, Max and Jacob, hug each other for 10 seconds." Wolf yelled as he dodged a Spatial Rend sword.

The two friends shrugged and hugged. After 10 seconds they went back to their seats.

"Okay Kiya get off Ray now." Dialga told her daughter and Kiya stopped her brutal attack on the Pikachu.

"Owowowowowowow…." Ray groaned.

"Next dare is mine." Ike said. "Grant, you're badass. But not enough. Survive a 'Walrus Punch' and I might think again."

"What's a-" Grant started but a Beartic appeared out of no-where and used Ice Punch on Grant.

"WALRUS PAWNCH!" Ymir the Beartic screamed before being teleported out by Ike.

Grant flew out of the hall through a open window. Bane was laughing his head off. But somehow Grant hung on to the window and flew himself at the Weavile.

"Okay, I change. You're badass." Ike said smiling.

"Can I do my dares now?" Kiya asked the Zoroark. "Yeah. But be quick. We're almost out of space." "FOURTH WALL!" "Shut up!" everyone yelled.

"Okay, first Akiha. Sit with Darkrai and Cresselia." Kiya said as she teleported the twins into the hall.

"WHAT? WHAT THE F*** ARE WE DOING IN THIS F***ING PLACE?!" Darkrai yelled. "And who the heck are you?" Cresselia asked. "My name's Kiya. Don't you remember?" Kiya said, a bit confused. "Er Kiya, the timelines are twisted. This one's from Volcora's island." Ike said, before walking towards the twins and slugging them in the face.

"WHAT THE F*** DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" Darkrai asked, rather loudly. "I can't tell you." Ike growled. "Now you two go and sit with Akiha." the two pokémon reluctantly walked back towards the Gardevoir.

"Final dare, Kiya." Wolf said. "Okay. Jacob, something's smells Magikarpy. Who do you like?" Kiya asked.

Jacob turned very red and walked off, signaling Zap to come. Zap, confused followed him.

"HEY, WHAT ABOUT THE DARE?!" Kiya yelled at the two pokémon, before getting the point. "Oh…"

**Near the lake…**

Zap walked over to the lake, where Jacob told her to go. The Lucairo was already waiting for her there.

"Hey Zap." Jacob said, rather shyly. "H-hey." Zap greeted blushing, though Jacob couldn't see her blush because of the moonlight. "So, when did you come?" "Just now." Zap said as she sat down near Jacob. Zap looked up at him and smiled saying "It's kind of cold out here, don't ya think?" She schooched a little be closer to Jacob and nuzzled into his arm trying to keep warm. Jacob's eyes widened a bit from shock and he looked down at her, muzzle turning a bit red. He lifts his arm up and wraps it around her kindly. Zap looks up to him and says "Ever since you saved me from that accident I have always thought you were cute and I...I...I like you." she said shyly. Jacob looked down at her and said as well "I like you too Zap." he said shyly before kissing the Jolteon on the forehead. Zap was now blushing intensely, but kissed Jacob on the cheek saying "We should go back. It's getting late." Jacob was shocked but smiles and got back on his feet saying "Okay."

**Back at the hall…**

"So sweet!" Kiya squealed, watching it from Ike's iPad.

"Yes! Jacob and Zap are together!" Wolf cheered.

"Okay…" Ike said, rather unaffected.

"So campers, today's dares are over, so you can sleep now." Ray said. Everyone (expect Jacob and Zap, who were outside) yelled "Finally!" before falling down in a heap.

"Well, that's all for today! See ya next time!" Ike said as the four hosts and the two cosmic legendaries waved at the camera.

* * *

_**Whew! The start of the chapter was rather messy, I know. So Jacob and Zap are now a couple! And we have a stalker. And a new alliance. Yeah, randomness at its max. Sorry for not updating regularly, but my brain's been going out of whack. Again, next challenge is a dare one (there will be two more chaps like this) so please submit them and quickly. Well, see ya!**_

Jacob and Zap: Read and Review! *kisses each other*


	5. Total Chaotic Truths and Dares Pt 2

_**Hey dudes. Rotom3GS, or should I say NixAssassin is in the house. First I want to say sorry for not keeping the screen times for the characters balanced. For some odd reasons, I can't keep a link with some characters (Tom for example). But changing things up, this time I'll focus on the ones that I didn't focus. Never mind the rant. Today's music is the same as yesterday. Oh and happy belated birthday Volcora! OK Ray, take it away…**_

**Last time on TCPI, the main hosts had to go off island, so I gathered up some of my friends for a Truth or Dare challenge. It was fun, other than the "Kiya trying to kill me" bit. And we have our first couple; Jacob and Zap. However the updates will be ridiculously slow due to Rotom3GS's new addiction to DotA 2. (**_**I HEARD THAT!) **_**So who will go home today? Let's find out…**

Near the lake, Tom the Lucairo was sitting down reading a book. But his mind wasn't really on the book. It was on Jacob and Zap, who were sleeping in each other's arms. Tom couldn't help but feel a bit jealous for the two pokémon. Sighing, he tried to focus on his book.

"Are you okay, Tom?" a voice asked from behind him. Jumping into the air (literally) he turned around and saw his fellow teammate, Flame. "Oh, I'm fine Flame." he replied hesitantly. "Don't lie Tom. I know that you're jealous at Jacob for having a girlfriend early on." Tom chucked nervously when Flame said that. "That's nothing to be jealous of Tom. You'll find who you like soon." the Ninetails said, sitting down next to him.

Tom stared at the Ninetails sitting near him. Her voice was strong, yet caring. The rising sun reflected off her golden fur, making her looking like an angel from heaven. Yet she had an edge as sharp as a blade. He can't help but feel a bit impressed.

"You know…" she continued."If you aren't doing anything, you can spar with me if you want." "Okay, why not?" Tom said as the two pokémon stood up and faced each other.

"Fire Burst!" "Arua Sphere!" the two pokémon yelled, releasing their moves, which cancelled each other out, causing a massive dust cloud. Tom ran towards the Flame and used Bone Rush, but Flame countered it with by knocking the bone staff with a Psyshock.

"You're not bad." Tom said as he prepared another Bone Rush. "You too." Flame said, gathering sunlight for SolarBeam. "Let's finish this, shall we?"

**-000-**

**"You know, Tom isn't that half bad." Flame said, drenched with sweat. "And he's kind to me maybe… Nah."**

**-000- **

**Somewhere else…**

Nate and his sister Rosa were sitting on the roof of the Hall of Origin while Shiro and Shadow were watching the others playing tag. "Rosa, do you remember anything about our past." Nate asked flatly. "No. Why?" Nate became silent for a moment, before gesturing towards his bandaged hand. "About what happened then?" "Oh. I remember." Rosa answered, ears drooping.

"What are you guys talking about?" Arua asked which caused the grass chipmunk and the fire fox to jump. "Oh, nothing. It's nothing." Nate said quickly, extremely nervous. "Hey, don't keep your secrets to yourself, Nate." Luke said. "Sometimes secrets were meant to stay buried, you two." Nate said bluntly. "Hey, give the Chespin some space." Leaf said to the three pokémon. Rosa, looking her twin, walked off with Luke and Arua.

"Something wrong?" Leaf asked Nate. "Maybe." Nate said. "Listen. I know that some of you have secrets. I have one too." "Yours is not as bad as mine." "I'm a ghost type." Leaf said. "… WHAT?!" Nate shouted. "Yeah. I was cursed by a ghost type to end up like that. Now tell me what's yours." "… Okay." Nate said as he started whispering something into the Leafeon's ear. When he finished, the Leafeon's face expressed immeasurable disbelief.

"CAMPERS! INSIDE THE HALL NOW!" Ray yelled via an extremely large and ear-deafening megaphone. The megaphone is how Arceus grabs the attention of the other legendaries when they are fighting, making out, etc.

"Don't tell this to anyone, got it?" Nate said as he walked towards the Hall.

**-000-**

**"Leaf's a ghost… Maybe we have more in common than I thought…" Nate said. "But don't think I'm telling anyone else about my past." Nate then said something under his breath. **

**-000-**

Everyone entered the Hall to find- "RAY!" "What in the name of Arceus?" Ray said as the Lati twins flew into the Hall of Origins at subsonic. Latias grabbed Ray by the neck and shouted "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US THAT YOU'LL BE USING THE HALL?! WE WENT BACK TO THE ISLAND AND YOU WEREN'T THERE! I THOUGHT WE GOT SUED OR SOMETHING!" and other stuff besides as the contestants and the three other Hall of Origin residents covered their ears. "But at least it was a good idea sis-" Latios tried to add but the red Eon just yelled "SHUT UP!" at her brother's face.

"Where's Extan?" Ray whimpered. "He's not coming yet." Latios managed to add before Latias started to rant again. By this time, Kiya had enough.

"SHUT UP! ROAR OF TIME!" she… er… roared and blasted the red eon and Ray into 'The Consequences.'

**-000-**

**"Note to self, don't make Kiya angry." Rebel said to himself. "As in extremely angry. Unless you have a death wish."**

**-000-**

"Okay calm down before you end up destroying everything again." Ike said. "Is she always this bad tempered?" Latios and Wolf asked. "Nah. I think it's the 'time of the month' again." the Zoroark grinned before being punched in the face by the Cosmic child.

Meanwhile Ray and Latias came out of 'The Consequences' shivering with fear. Ike sighed "They'll be fine. Maybe."

"I don't want to interrupt, but we have dares to do." Serafim said as some of the campers glared at him.

"You got that right. So first dare- Wait, where's Tom and Flame?" Wolf asked as the Lucairo and the Ninetails walked into the hall, both drenched with sweat and panting. Ike raised an eyebrow at the sight. "Did you guys-" Dallas started to ask, but Tom cut him off. "No. I was sparring with her." he said, but some of the campers looked like they weren't convinced.

**-000-**

**"You know I think Tom would do well with Flame. I mean it." Dallas said.**

**-000-**

"Okay, first dares." Latios said, grabbing the cards with the dares on them. "First, Serafim. Fight Swift from Kavi's TLI."

"You mean that snake. I know that guy. He's part of the mafia too." Serafim smiled as he boarded a nearby Pidgeot.

"He'll be gone for a while. Okay, the next one is for the Eon duo. Man there are a lot dares for you guys." Ray groaned as he sorted the cards. "Latios, find hay in a needle stack?" "Who is dumb enough to say that?" Latios scoffed before a Luster Purge hit him in the 'goods'.

"I don't know. Just do it before you end up in 'The Consequences'." Ike said as the blue Eon dived into a stack of needles.

"So Latias… Do you think Latios is your brother?" "Of course, b****." Latias growled. "And do you or Latios have a crush?" "Not me, but Latios has a crush on a-" the red Eon dragon started to say but she was interrupted by a claw on her mouth. "Don't say it." growled, clutching both Latias' mouth and a piece of hay.

"Never mind, next truth."Ike groaned. He was a slight sadist and wanted pain. "Will it hurt you to be a bit more kind?" Wolf asked. "Yes, it will."

"Yuki, why do you hate your sister?" "Is that your business?" the Froslass growled at the Palkia girl. Kiya went towards 'The Consequences' door. "Very threatening." Both of them were glaring into each other's eyes and lighting seemed to be coming from their eyes.

"ENOUGH OF THE TENSION!" Ike said using Night Daze on the Froslass, who flew into 'the Consequences'. "Ike!" Dialga yelled. "What? We don't want the viewers to watch an endless standoff." the Zoroark said annoyed, crossing his arms.

After a minute, Yuki came flying out of 'The Consequences' and into Bane, crying into his shoulder.

**-000-**

**Luna was rolling on the floor laughing.**

**-000-**

**"Do I feel sorry for her? Maybe not…" Ivan said smiling.**

**-000-**

**"I flew towards Bane because he's the nearest ice type. I'm not attracted to him." Yuki said, before looking into a mirror and seeing her red face and was suddenly silent.**

**-000-**

**"She digs me." Bane smiled.**

**-000-**

"So the score's 5-4 with a lead for the Zekroms… I think…" Ike muttered as Serafim was carried back, severely beaten up.

"Okay, there's about a million dares, so we need a montage." Wolf said.

**Start the TCPI dares montage**

Mac, Grant, Bane, Yuki and Luna didn't do their dares. Mac was dared to be called 'Cam' for the rest of the episode and after a few minutes went berserk, damaging the hall before Kiya stopped him with a Roar of Time and tossed him into 'the Consequences'. However Latios decided to qualify it as a point. The rivals were made to stay without fighting, but ended up fighting each other again.

Shiro was dared to kiss Rosa and he did it, but he froze Nate in the process. Rosa was so shocked she fainted.

Marion was dared to go in 'The Consequences' and stay there for 10 minutes while whistling Don't Worry be Happy. While she was still in the room, Brewster was dared to take her skateboard and Serafim's hat. Needless to say, he was pounded flatter than a piece of paper.

Everyone was dared to eat a clean sock filled with random foodstuffs which included a doom seed. Axel and Angus were the only ones brave/dumb enough to eat it. In desperation, Tari smashed Zach's head in, causing him to change into Doh and eat it as well, earning each of them a point.

Marion was dared to annoy Latias even more, so she did an Ollie on a halfpike (whatever that means) and shot black exhaust on the eon's face.

**Dare montage is paused**

"Tom, fight Jacob SSBB style." Ike said. "Wait, what is SSBB?" the two Lucairos asked before being teleported off towards Spear Pillar.

"Basically, knock the opponent off stage." Kiya said from the big platform where Dialga or Palkia should be.

"3, 2, 1, GO!" an off-screen announcer er… announced.

Tom charged up an Aura Sphere and shot it at the opposing Lucairo, but he used Extremespeed to dodge it and countered it with a rapid amount of kicks. Tom used Bone Rush to counter the kicks while gathering enough energy for a close ranged Aura Sphere. He pushed the sphere into Jacob and pushed him a couple of feet but not far enough to knock him off.

"Wow, those two pokémon are evenly matched." the announcer said. "At least you found another job Egridos." Ray said.

The two Lucairos were using their best moves against each other, until Kiya appeared and used Roar of Time and Jacob was knocked out of the stage "And Tom wins." Kiya said before teleporting everyone off.

**-000-**

**"Ouch…" Jacob said being helped by Zap to stand up.**

**-000-**

**Resume TCPI dares montage**

Mac, Yuki, Grant and Bane took on even more dares. Mac was forced to make out with Mika, Yuki was forbidden to swear for 6 ½ hours and the rivals were made to battle each other on hover boards. Mac obviously didn't want to do the dare, but Mika made out with him nevertheless, earning him a point.

Flame and Rebel were then dared to fight 50 water types with only fire type moves. Rebel fainted immediately while Flame used Sunny Day and managed to knock out about 9/10th of the water types.

Jacob and Zap were dared to make out, which they did obviously.

Nate, Rosa and Serafim were asked to go and find the Treasure of the Deep, or something like that since they were explorers. They wound up being beaten up by a very pissed off Kyogre.

Dallas, Zach, Tari, Luke, Arua, Pich and Blaze were given even more dares. Dallas barely survived a trip through 'The Consequences' with Zach. He turned into Virgil and started to trash 'the Consequences', which caused it to do its worst. Tari was then dared to patch up the two pokémon who had very deep gashes that were bleeding. Tari healed them, before fainting.

Pich and Blaze danced the Carmelldansen, which caused some of the girls to squeal due to overload of cuteness. And Luke and Arua were dared to kiss each other, which they did, but fainted after that.

Shadow, Leaf, Angus, Axel, Aurora and Mika were then given dares. Mika had to stay in 'the Consequences' away from Mac. The Misdreavus didn't do the dare because she was too busy choking hugging the poor snake. Both were tossed into 'the Consequences' nevertheless. Leaf was dared to get hit by a flamethrower, which didn't affect him at all. Shadow had to eat a sack of ghost chills and spent the next 5 minutes running around the hall in circles. And Aurora was dared to kiss Leaf, which she did and made Shadow glare at the Leafeon. Angus and Axel were dared to skydive into Lake Valor, which they did easily.

**Due to lack of dares, the TCPI dare montage will end here.**

"Okay, that's almost all the dares. Some were weird, others were downright funny." Wolf said, holding two more dare cards in his claw-like hands. All the campers were exhausted due to the dares and some were injured due to 'the Consequences'.

"Last dares are for Sallin and Uta. Sallin, hug Rayquaza for 2 minutes, Uta will have to fight a dark type that knows Dark Pulse. In other words, Ike you're up."

"HELL YEAH!" the was-bored-to-death Zoroark yelled as he took his position for the battle. Sallin looked at her friend. She knew that he had a fear of dark types. But what he said next shocked her.

"Okay. I'll do it." the Xatu said as he walked off towards Ike. Sallin had no time to think about what happened, because at that moment, Rayquaza was teleported into the Hall. "Wait, why am I here?! And why are Bane and Grant here?!" "Timeline issues. Well at least can you help us with this dare?" an out-of-sight voice muttered. "Meh."Rayquaza shrugged. Sallin gulped but hugged the oversized dragon.

Meanwhile Uta and Ike were facing off against each other. Ike was throwing Dark Pulses like machine-gun fire. Uta was miraculously dodging all of them and got a couple of attacks in. "HEY, WHO USED MIRACLE EYE ON ME?!" Ike winced after being whacked by a rather powerful pulse of energy. From afar, Latias grinned sheepishly. "Never mind. Night Burst!" the Zoroark yelled, smashing his hands on the ground and releasing a dark wave of energy, which hit Uta head-on.

"And don't think I broke any rules. The dare didn't say anything about me using Dark Pulse only." Ike said in a manner-of-fact tone to the camera.

"UTA!" Sallin screamed as she stopped hugging Rayquaza and rushed towards her friend. Thankfully Ike held back and didn't unleash his full potential, which would've been nasty.

Uta stood up, a bit dazed, but otherwise okay. He was immediately glomped by a Salbeye. "Hey Sallin, don't worry. I'm okay." Uta tried to say, but was cut by Sallin kissing him.

"PDA!" a voice yelled. "Neiva! You don't have to say that!" another voice said.

When the two separated, both were blushing heavily. "Uta, I-I-I-" Sallin stuttered before being kissed by Uta. "Sallin, I only did that because I love you." the Xatu said, before hugging his new girlfriend.

"So sweet!" Kiya and Latias squealed, while Ike imitated puking. "That's all of the dares. Who kept tally of the scores?" Latios asked which caused Ray to laugh sheepishly. Latios punished him by throwing him out of the Hall. "Teams, since Ray forgot to keep the f***ing scores, this will be a double elimination." he announced, which caused everyone to groan.

"Hey, wait a second. There's a dare for Kiya." Wolf said picking up a card, before all the color left his face. "Er Ray, can you say this dare?" he asked the Pikachu who was recalled back to the Hall. After reading the question he also turned white. After a while, there was an uproar between Wolf, Ray and Ike.

"GUYS! WHAT IN THE WORLD IS GOING ON?!" Kiya screamed and asked. "Um… Kiya… Go into 'the Consequences'." Ike whimpered. What happened next was rather bad. So we had to cut it out.

**Back at the island…**

The campers were safely teleported away before Kiya's mad outrage, along with Latios and Latias.

"You heard me campers, elimination ceremony 1 and a half hours from now. DISMISSED!" Latios yelled like a war general.

**-000-**

"Hey, congrats." Rebel said to Sallin and Uta, who were both a bit red, but hugging each other lovingly.

"Shiro-kun? Are Uta-kun and Sallin-chan going to get married?" Pich and Blaze asked. "No you two. They're just dating." Shiro tried to explain but the damage was done. Both of them became very red. Sallin buried her face in Uta's chest and the Uta flew off towards their cabins

**-000-**

**At the elimination ceremony…**

"So everyone's here. I'll make this quick. But maybe even more painful. Mika, Rebel, you guys were chosen by the Reshirams. Mika, it's obvious why you're here. Rebel, Flame used Sunny Day _**before **_you fainted.

"And the two from the Zekroms are Serafim and Angus. Serafim, you're getting really mysterious. Angus, you're just plain dumb. And Angus and Rebel are eliminated" Latios said as the two pokémon went to the confessionals for the last time.

**-000-**

**"Shoot, I didn't make it. Well, maybe a bit of police training wouldn't hurt. Watch out guys, because I'm coming back stronger next time!"**

**"Wait did someone said I was dumb?" Angus growled. **

**-000-**

Latios used a psychic force to force the two pokémon into a nearby boat before it zoomed off. "Well, dismissed!" he yelled. Nearby, Latias was eyeing her brother wearily. _'What's up with him?! Oh well, I better look at Ray's wounds.'_

**Somewhere I don't know…**

"Well, what do you get?" a darkened figure with his purple tail flicking around asked as Latios flew in. "Well, with the possibility of Volcora and co. appearing at her island, that Delcatty flooring us, Kavi being Kavi and Raikou's island having two wackos, this island is the easiest island to take down first."

"Heh. So Nix's TCPI will go down first. It'll be the first in our reign." another dark figure said, her blue fin appearing for a minute. "You got it girl." a third figure said, this time a yellow horn showing. "Team Coconut will have their revenge." And all four pokémon laughed evilly.

**Back at the hosts' cabins…**

"Owowowowowowow!" Ray yelped as Latias put alcohol into his wounds before bandaging them. "That hurt!" "Stop yelping like a little kid, then." Latias said as she took the first aid kit. "Yeah, mum." Ray sarcastically said as he reached for his favorite snack, Pecha Berries.

When she got to her and Latios' room, she noticed that his bed was empty. '_That's strange…' _she muttered. Then Latias saw a piece of paper hanging off Latios' desk. On inspection of the content she gasped, then got a serious face.

"So they think they can destroy one of my favorite pastimes?! Well, as long as Latias Eon is still alive, they won't lay a finger on our islands!" she yelled like a battle cry, before grabbing the phone and pressing "Group Call".

"Girls? We've got a job to do."

**-000-**

_**Rewrote the ending after my announcement. The TGI idea isn't really a fluke after all. I'll get to work on it after we reach the merge. But some time for rumors is needed. **_

_**So Team Coconut is targeting TCPI? And Latias looks like a she has something planned under her wing? Looks like my island is going to become a battleground… Fun… And an alliance gets hit. Hard? Your call. And Ray's seriously injured. That's normal. And Nate's secret's getting a bit darker… Demonically dark… Yep, my island's messed up big time.**_

_**Em… Scenes for the next challenge then…**_

**Next time… On TCPI…**

**Survival is the name of the game as the contestants are sent to a ravaged island, where creeps are abundant and bloodthirsty. And also poisonous. The contestants will have to choose: Survive for 3 days, or vanquish the "Poison Lord".**

_**If anyone can guess who the last member of Team Coconut is, you'll be given the members of Latias' new team, as well as the opportunity of naming the team.**_

_**Well, that's all from me. Nyx nyx nyx.**_


	6. Venom of the Jidi Jungle

_**Nix here. I lost control of my imagination after the trailer for the last episode. I just hope this chapter's not crap. I have no words to say, but have a great summer to all of you at the western hemisphere. **_

**Last time on TCPI, the last of the first wave of dares were forced on the contestants. Apart from K-(**_**DON'T SAY IT, TIA!),**_** Ray's idea was an actual success. We even got what I think is the sweetest confession. (**_**Yeah, that's what you think.) **_**Shut up, Nix. Anyway, as the two teams had to eliminate a contestant, Rebel and Angus were sent off. And bro's been getting a bit dark… What will happen this time? Let's find out…**

**-000-**

_ Death is the only antidote.  
Lesale Deathbringer, Venomancer  
_

**Eon Pavilion**

"Shoot, there goes one of our alliance members." Grant said. "At least it was the useless one."

"Don't think about Angus that way." Axel yelled back. "He's my best friend, and I know some things about him that you guys didn't."

"Yeah, and what did you know? Everyone knows that he's a total dead-weight." Ivan said. Axel growled a bit deeply before speaking up again. "That's what everyone thinks about him. That's also his greatest strength."

"What strength? His mind is emptier than a Shedinja's back." Luna said. "As much as I'm sorry to say this, but I have to agree with Luna." Dallas added.

"Anyway, with him gone the team will be better." Grant said. At that point, Axel snapped. "Make what better?!" he's the one that's the most important to us, a*****!" "Well, what's he supposed to do? He was a deadweight for you, you idiot." Grant retorted but then got pinned to the wall by Axel, who had a blade out next to the grass lizard's neck.

"Say that one more time. I dare you." Axel growled. "Look, no need to get angry." Akiha said, trying to smooth out the situation. "Let's just focus on who to eliminate." "I say Jacob and his girlfriend. They're a big threat. And they're part of Serafim's alliance." "And speaking of Serafim, I think I found out a weakness about him." Ivan added. "But it might be a fluke. I'll keep looking at it. Luna, will you help?" "Yeah, why not?"

Axel finally got off Grant and said, "Okay, we've enough for today. Dismissed." before flying off.

**-000-**

"**Okay, I've enough battles with Bane to have lighting fast responses, but his speed is out of this world!" Grant said, still rubbing where the blade was. "Who is this guy?"**

**-000-**

"**Maybe Lin did make the right call, giving me special training for this show." Axel said, looking at his blade.**

**-000-**

**Spatial Beach**

"What do you mean by 'weird things'?" Shadow, still a bit angry at Leaf for kissing Aurora asked. Rosa, Aurora, Pich, Blaze and Shiro were there as well. "I asked him about what was bothering him. He said that he had a special condition, gesturing to his bandage more than once."

"D-d-did he tell you what was under the bandage?!" Rosa stuttered. "No, he- Wait a minute! Do you know about his condition?" "I know. But it's too dark to tell." '_Someone else with a dark secret?' _Shiro thought to himself before his thoughts were interrupted by a whistle. "Guys, what's going on?" Nate asked, coming down fiddling with the bandage wrapped around his left paw. "Nothing." Rosa said, putting a paw on Blaze and Pich just in case they blew their cover.

"Okay then. Come on. I think Serafim is having a meeting with his alliance now." The Chespin said, going to the nearby forest.

As everyone was walking behind Nate, Rosa started sobbing a bit. "Rosa, are you all right?" Shadow asked, stopping for a bit. "I'm fine; just have something in my eye." Shadow wiped off some of her tears with his paw before smiling. "It's okay Rosa." In front of them, Aurora was back at them, also smiling.

**-000-**

"**Shadow never had a girlfriend and Rosa looks perfect for him. Maybe I'll ask Nate and Leaf."**

**-000-**

"**I don't want a girlfriend yet, but seeing Rosa sad gives me a pain in my stomach." Shadow said, scratching his head. "Maybe-nah. I don't like her yet. "**

**-000-**

"**He reminds me of someone I know. Protective yet gentle. He reminds me of Nate." Rosa said, blushing a bit.**

**-000-**

**In a cave near the beach**

"Okay, so you get your f***ing wish, now can we do something right and eliminate someone good for once?" Bane growled as Serafim approached the rest of his alliance. "Hey, just because we got the most powerful pokémon means that we can't reveal ourselves." Serafim said. "And what happens when we do that?" Yuki asked. "Don't you even know that there are other alliances, you idiots?" the mafia guy retorted.

Everyone who was talking fell silent before a voice cut through the silence. "Hey Serafim! Is this the right place?" Rebecca asked coming into their hideout clutching a stick of dynamite. "Don't attack her. I invited her in. I think she'll be useful-""YOU INVITED A DERANGED BOMBER GIRL?! WHAT IN THE NAME OF ARCUES IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Alyssa said as everyone, particularly anyone with fire-type moves (in other words herself) backed off.

"It's okay; she's not going to kill anyone. Actually she's going to help us. Her skills with pyrotechnics should give us a hand at one of these challenges." Serafim said, before ducking to dodge a mud pie. "So unfortunately you guys will have to put up with her." Everyone groaned before he added something. "We should do Dallas next. He's a vanity creep and a fighting type. I also think he's part of another alliance." "If we can take another alliance, we'll do it." Alyssa said. "Meh." Bane and Yuki growled.

While the teams were talking, Jacob and Zap were at the other end of the cave. Both were rather sad. "Why did we end up with them?" Zap lamented. "I didn't know that they would do that." Jacob said. "Maybe we could find the other alliances and help them instead." "And make Maxsen hate us?" "Why don't we ask him later?" "Yeah, let's try." Jacob smiled before kissing Zap.

"Okay you guys, we're going." Serafim yelled towards them, not hearing their conversation. "Yeah, we're coming." Zap said, getting up from the ground. After Serafim's alliance left the cave, a vine dropped down from the ceiling, and Luna and Ivan came down. "Smart idea putting a piece of plywood there as a platform. How did you get those skills?" "If your brother's a mafia member, going to the other side of the law is a smart idea." "You're a spy?" "I am." "Well, you're not the only one." Luna said teasingly. Ivan's eyes widened before he regained his severe face. "At least I know that my brother has a weakness." "And that would be?" "My brother has a crush on Rebecca."

*Kricketot chirping*

"Okay, that's just plain ridiculous! Why are you so sure about that anyway?!" Luna yelled, making debris fall off the ceiling. "Why would he invite a mad-pokémon who has some skills with bombs then?" More silence followed.

"But I know something else about your sister as well." "Now what's that?" "You'll find out sooner or later." Ivan said with a grin before suddenly grabbing Luna and pushing both of them behind a rock. Serafim came back into the cave. "Strange… I thought I heard something…" he muttered before walking off.

"That was close." Ivan muttered before he realized he got Luna in an embrace and his and Luna's face were inches apart. The Mawile punched the grass snake in the goods.

**-000-**

"**Why did she had to do that?!" Ivan said in a rather high pitched voice, clutching his nuts.**

**-000-**

"**He might be a spy, but that doesn't mean that I want a relationship now." Luna said, rubbing her cheek. "But maybe he could be useful."**

**-000-**

"**Maybe Rebecca is misunderstood. She'll be good for our alliance." Serafim said, turning pink for a minute. "And she's cute- ARRGGHHH!" *Tries to rip camera off wall***

**-000-**

"**Hehehe… Serafim is nice. And he actually is cool." Rebecca said, still clutching the stick of TNT.**

**-000-**

As the two spies made out of the cave, Ivan still clutching his goods, a rock near the end of the cave was displaced by a strong punch from Luke. "Nice hiding spot." Luke said sarcastically as the rest of Nate's alliance squeezed themselves out of the hole. "Well, that's interesting to say at the least." Nate said after everyone else came out. "We've got three alliances including ourselves." "So that's three times the problem." Leaf said. "Exactly. Anyone else without an alliance is a target for the others."

"So what should we do?" Arua asked. "We should try and keep ourselves hidden as best as possible." Shiro said, closing his eyes for a moment. "Well, yes. And we should try and eliminate one of the spies off as well." Luke said, giving a glance at Arua, who was also looking at him. "But we should also keep an eye out on the hosts, particularly Latios." "What?" everyone asked "He was here a while ago," Shiro said, pointing at a blue scale. "And he brought company." He added pointing at two other footprints as well as a piece of ground which was still wet. Everyone fell silent.

**-000-**

"**Two spies didn't see that… Who is Shiro?" Nate asked.**

**-000-**

"**Did Luke look at me just now?" Arua asked rapidly. "I mean, I kissed him yesterday but that was because of a dare. Will he actually like me?" **

**-000-**

"**God, Arua is so cute. But I don't think she'll like me. If there was a way to confess my feelings…" Luke said blushing.**

**-000-**

**Zach's Cabin**

Zach was trying to relax in his cabin, but he kept having flashbacks towards the Truth or Dare times, when he changed his personalities twice. "I'm losing control of myself." Zach said, holding his head with his front legs. Then there was a knock on the door and Tari came in.

"Zach, are you in?" the Altaria asked. "Tari, I'm not in a good mood so can you please-""It's about your MPD, isn't it?" "What?" Zach yelled. "How did you know?" "I heard you in the confessionals." "Oh…" Zach said looking down even more depressed until he felt two wings around him. "I know you feel like you're dead weight to your team, but you aren't." Tari said. Zach blushed from the closeness and asked "Aren't you freaked out that I have MPD?" "No, actually I like weird things. But let me help you." Tari said, which caused Zach's eyes to widen further but he didn't mind. At least there will be one person who won't treat him like a freak.

All of a sudden there were a couple of banging noises and Mac fell out of the air vent rather comically. "Cam? What are you doing here?" "First my name's MAC, NOT CAM! Second, that crazy ghost girl called Mika tried to rape me!" Mac yelled at the top of his lungs. "Maybe you're over-reacting a bit, Mac." Tari sweat dropped. I'M NOT OVER-REACTING, THANK YOU!" "Were you sure that Mika was going to do... you know… that with you?" "…Maybe. But I can't sleep with her anymore. It's like my body won't listen to me." "You can camp out at my place, if you want." Zach offered. "Thanks, Zach!"

Just then, Ray yelled through the intercom. "Campers! To the docks now!"

**-000-**

"**Having someone to help me with my MPD is nice… But I worry for Cam." Zach said.**

"**Is Mac over-reacting a bit about Mika? I mean they look cute together." Tari giggled. "You're right about that."**

**-000-**

"**What's their problem?" Mac fumed. "I'm protecting myself. I know what stalkers can do. And why did Tari say that I look cute with Mika? I DON'T LIKE HER AT ALL! AND FOR YOUR INFORMATION, MY NAME'S MAC!"**

**-000-**

At the docks, all four hosts were there however there seemed to be an air of mistrust between the Lati twins. Latios was smiling and acting normally, but Latias kept giving sideways glares at her brother, while trying (and failing) to look natural. To add to the atmosphere, Extan kept looking at the Lati twins with his hand-heads. And Ray was wearing a scarf and an overcoat as well as hat.

"Hey, what's with the new outfit?" Brewster asked as everyone else arrived. "One, you don't want to know what my wounds look like, two I got a part time job now and three, it's part of your next challenge." Ray said. "What is it this time?" Shiro began but as soon as he said that, a smoke bomb was thrown and purple smoke billowed out from it. Ray pushed his mask up and took out something from his jacket.

The contestants started coughing badly after breathing in the gas. Even ghosts types like Marion and Mika were affected. "What in the… uhh…" Tom groaned as he and Flame fell on top of each other, the gas knocking them out. Other contestants followed. Shiro, acting on some sort of instinct, pushed his scarf up and tried to find his way out of the smoke cloud, but was stopped by a figure with a baton.

_*Smack, whack, smack!*_

**-000-**

"Ugh, my head…" Jacob groaned as he tried to stand up, but found him pinned under by Zap, who was also waking up. "Jacob?" Zap asked before realizing their… suggestive position. Quickly they got up from each other, blushing heavily. However, in doing so he stepped on Serafim.

"OW, WATCH IT YOU FOOL!" he yelled, basically waking everyone up. "Shut up Serafim." Nate growled, tossing an Energy Ball to the frog's face. Shiro was repeatedly rubbing his head, trying to remember what happened to him.

"Guys, where are we?" Axel asked as he flew up to have a better look, only to be stopped by a branch, which was oozing a greenish substance. "Okay, this is weir- OW!" Luke yelped as a drop of the greenish substance hit him, burning his fur a bit.

"Looks like we're in a jungle." Shiro said, sorting out his thought. "And that green stuff's acid." On hearing that, everyone backed off.

"So campers, welcome to the Jidi Jungles." Ray said, flying on the back of Extan. "Jidi Jungles?" Marion asked. "Yes. If you haven't heard of it, it's not your fault." Extan said. "Like that albino badass said, that stuff's acid, in particular venom." Extan's right hand said. "And so is pretty much everything in this jungle. So watch out!" the left head finished. "Your hands can talk?" Dallas asked. "Well, yeah. And here are the supplies that the author forced us to give." "FOURTH WALL!" _**"Egridos, if you won't stop saying that word, I'll come to your little hideout and rend you open!" **_a voice angrily yelled.

When the two teams caught the back, they found that they were filled with twenty Pecha berries. "And he was in a good mood, mind you." Ray said. "Well, if you dumbasses haven't figured it out yet, the challenge is to survive here for a night. While not being poisoned, etc." "What?!" everyone yelled. "However, if you manage to grab an item, not only will your stay end, you'll gain an important advantage. But the item is protected by a formidable force, mind you." Extan said.

**-000- **

***static* (not the Pikachu, or the Raichu)**

**-000-**

"Oh and since we're in a jungle in the middle of nowhere, the confessionals will be disabled for the time being." Ray grinned sheepishly. "Well, we need to go now. See ya!" and the two pokémon flew off.

"F*** them." Bane growled as he joined his teammates. "Now what are we going to do?" "We have to stay alive, while trying to find that bonus thing." Luke said. "We'll split into two teams. Me, Arua, Nate, Axel, you and Yuki will have to find that thing that Ray said about. The rest can look for food for the others." Luke started to explain but was cut off by Yuki who scoffed "Why do we have to find it?""You and Bane are ice types and so you can freeze whoever the protector is, Nate has spikes growing out of his back, Axel's the only one that can fly, Arua knows a thing or two about survival and I'm the leader." Nate raised a paw. "But wait, what about Shiro?" Nate asked but quickly knew why when he saw Shiro protecting the two young pokémon.

"I can't believe that the author would put two young pokémon into this forest." Arua said. _**"Actually you have a point there." **_The author replied and the two pokémon were teleported back to the camp. Every camper stared for a few minutes,until Luke broke the silence. "Um… we'll take Shiro then."

**Reshirams**

After a quick repeat of the explanation that Ray and Extan gave to the Zekroms, Latias and Latios flew off. Latios glared backwards at the campers. _'Soon enough…' _the blue eon thought. Latias was also glaring at her brother. _'They'll be coming soon enough.' _She also thought.

Meanwhile with the Reshirams, Grant was telling his plan to the others. "So, in this case we should make sure that we won't be caught out by this 'thing'." Grant said, "Personally I think the thing's just another pokémon. Tom said. "I agree, so as long as we focus on the shelters and the quality of the food supply, we're home free." Flame said. "Me, Grant, Brewster, Tom, Marion and Zach will go and search for the treasure, which shouldn't be a problem in itself. The main problem will be finding water and food."

**Zekroms, foraging group**

While the scout crew was sent to look for the item, the rest were trying to find some food (since they got shelter in the form of a hallowed out tree).

Expect that it was kinda hard to come by.

"I don't think what we found could be edible." Alyssa deadpanned, looking at the green fruit that were oozing sap that she and Max had harvested. "No luck in our side either." Jacob said him and Zap hauling the same fruits with them. "This is so frustrating!" Zap whined.

Meanwhile Mac was still looking behind his back for Mika. "Why did Tari say that Mika looks cute? I mean she's a stalker…" Mac said but his train of thought was stopped by the said ghost glomping him. "Oof! Mika!" Mac yelled at the giggling ghost girl on top of him. "Hi, Mac. Did you miss me?" Mika asked before kissing the Dunsparce. Mac quickly wormed his way under Mika. "Let's try and finish this challenge, okay?" he said before something touched his tail. He turned around and found an Oran berry bush. "Well that's convenient." Mac said as he emptied his bucket and started scooping berries. "Mika, mind giving me a hand?" he off-handedly said. "Okay!" The Misdreavus replied grabbing berries via her Psychic and transporting them back to their clearing. But she couldn't help but give Mac a quick kiss on the cheek, which made him blush.

**Reshirams, foraging group**

Rosa and the others were filtering the water they collected from a nearby stream by using a combination of moves. "Is this enough?" Rosa asked Shadow, carefully carrying a bucket with water. Behind her, Leaf, Tari and Aurora were carrying buckets too. "Yeah, that should be enough." The Umberon said giving Rosa a rare smile carefully removing the bucket from the Fennekin's back. Leaf also removed the water from Aurora's back, who blushed. Leaf smiled and bowed a bit, which caused Shadow to growl. _'When this is done, I'll give that Leafeon a whacking he won't soon forget.' _He thought.

Somewhere else, Tari was working on the team's shelter, which was being made up of branches and twigs. Flame thought her to tie the knots together with a certain vine. _'Hmmm… Zach's MPD makes him have the attitude of a military general, a total idiot and a Russian athlete. I wonder how many are there. I just hope he doesn't get eliminated soon.'_

**Night time…**

As the two teams got ready to turn in for the day, a booming voice yelled _**"FYI random, rabid and poisonous pokémon might attack you guys. Stay sharp." **_"And you tell us now, Mr. no-body-voice!" Alyssa yelled, only to be hit by spikes coming out of the ground.

At the Zekroms, it was decided that Sallin and Uta will look over the supplies, while the Reshirams chose Akiha and Dallas.

Uta and Sallin were looking watch over the food pile that Mac accidently stumbled onto. "I'm scared, Uta." Sallin shivered. "Don't worry Sallin. I'm here for you. I'm always here for you." Uta smiled, kissing Sallin to calm her down.

At the Reshirams, Akiha and Dallas passed the time with small talk. Oddly no pokémon attacked neither groups.

**Zekroms, treasure group**

"So what do you think the protector would look like?" Luke asked his group. "Whatever it is, it'll be an easy fight." Bane smiled. "I don't think it'll be a pokémon." Shiro said which caused everyone to stop in their tracks. "What makes you think that?" Nate asked. "Well, first other than us, there are no other pokémon. Second, the poison that these things produce doesn't seem like what normal pokémon produce. And I have a feeling that there are no poison typed legendaries, other than Arceus. And it's very obvious Arceus won't be here." Shiro explained.

As Shiro continued his explanation, Luke found a white flower with a red center on a high branch. "It looks very pretty." Arua said. Smiling, Luke jumped and grabbed the orchid. "Here Arua." The Rilou said, putting the flower in Arua's hair. "Thanks Luke." Arua smiled, blushing a lot. "You're welcome." Luke said, also turning red.

"Am I interrupting?" Nate mused. "N-no!" the two pokémon yelled, backing off from each other.

"And the third reason?" Yuki asked, very interested all of a sudden. Shiro was about to say something when a spit of venom almost hit him. He jumped out of the way and everyone saw the source; an odd looking ward that looked like a snake, but was attached to the ground with a web like design and it was all green, expect for red fangs.

"That." Shiro finished, blowing it to bits with Ice Beam. "Well, at least we know it's not a pokémon." Bane said. "And whatever it is, it left a trial." Axel said, pointing to pieces of ground that were flattened by whatever it was. "Let's go then." Nate said.

**Reshirams, treasure group**

"Dude, are we going around in circles?" Marion asked as the Reshirams ended up walking around for a quarter of a day now. "I'm not sure anymore." Grant said having seen the wards that whatever-that-thing had dropped. "Well, we should follow the wards at the very least." Flame explained, taking on a slight leadership role. "Tom, can you use your aura to try and find anything?" "I'll try." The Lucairo said, his eyes glowing gold for a few seconds. "Wait! I see something!" he yelled, running to catch up to it.

**Zekroms**

"Well?" Arua asked as Axel came down from an aerial recon. The Archeops shook his head. "Nothing. Just trees, trees and even more trees." "Well, as long as we follow this path, we should be all right." Nate said, trying to lift the mood. But all of a sudden, the Chespin's eyes became narrower, as well as Shiro's and the two pokémon ran off along the path. "Where the f*** are you going off to?" Bane yelled as the rest of his team tried to catch up towards the two pokémon.

**-000-**

"Watch this spot." A drawlingly voice said as he generated a ward similar to the ones that the campers have seen. The creature sighed. Its home, the Jidi Jungles were invaded by creatures that it didn't recognize. A lot of his Plague Wards have already fallen, but what the creatures' motives were, he didn't know.

He inspected the leaves on the tree. Even with his rather gory transformation due to the poisons of the jungle, in soul he was still an herbalist.

The snake like creature stopped in his tracks. He looked behind him and saw a jackal like creature running towards him. Quickly he grabbed the leaves and slithered off before the creature can arrive.

Meanwhile Tom saw the snake-like creature slither off and started to make chase to it, but was stopped by an Energy Ball to the face.

"Hey, whatever that thing was, it's ours! Got it memorized?" Axel yelled as the Zekroms arrived to challenge the Reshirams. "So what are you going to do about it, dead bird?" Grant mocked "Grrr..." Axel growled deeply. _'We might be in an alliance, but now it's a free-for-all.' _Axel thought as he took out his switch blade. But Nate had other ideas.

"Shiro, take the rest with you. Me and Bane will keep them busy." He said. "You heard him. Go!" Bane grinned glaring at Grant. The others, a bit worried, ran off to find the monster.

"So why did you choose me?" the Weavile asked, turning to face their opponents. "You have a grudge match against Grant, don't you?" Nate smiled, readying Energy Ball.

"Tom, Flame! Catch up to them!" Grant yelled, pouncing at Bane, who countered it with an Ice Punch. "Oh, don't think so!" Nate yelled, using his Leaf Storm Spikes to barricade the way through.

"How are we supposed to catch up to our team now?!" Bane yelled, questioning Nate's move while trying not to be decapitated by Grant's Leaf Blade. "I got an idea." Nate said, thrusting an Energy Ball into Dallas' face.

**With Shiro**

"Are you sure that they'll be okay?" Luke asked, trying to catch up to the figure."He will. Bane has a really bad grudge on Grant and Nate's… Well he's Nate." Shiro explained. "Well, let's hope so, because I think we're going to have to fight that guy soon." Axel grimaced, pointing to a cave.

When they entered the cave, they saw that it was full of specimens in jars, most of them plants. "Okay, why does it feel so weird to be here?" Yuki said, looking at the jars.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" a voice threatened. All heads turned to the source. And everyone gasped.

The creature was a snake, but it was green and had two vine-like structures coming out of its back. Venom was dripping out of the appendages, which burned the ground it touched. It had no legs but had hands that look like the 'hands' of a praying mantis. Just the sight of it made Arua scream.

"Shut up, okay? Now, what do you and your friends want?" the thing said. "You have some kind of treasure don't you?" "What treasure? The only thing I have is venom and herbs." It replied, "But I'll let you get out. It 's for your own good, okay?" "Not until you tell us where your treasure is!" Luke yelled. The thing sighed and started pacing around the cave. "I'm trying to cut off my bad habits here. But since you insist I'll fight you. But first, I'll introduce myself. I'm Lesale Deathbringer, the Venomancer. And you will be the next victim to my toxins!"

After he finished his speech, Lesale turned and spat a green glob of venom at the campers, who managed to dodge it. The venom was so strong that when it hit the wall of the cave, it _melted._ "Uh oh." Axel said in a rather high-pitched voice.

"Like my venom? It grants a quick death, don't worry." The Venomancer chuckled. "We won't die, mark my words!" Luke yelled, charging up Arua Sphere. "Oh well, you had your warnings…"

**With Nate and the Reshirams**

At their positions, the battle was still raging. Marion, Brewster and Zach (Virgil) were fighting Nate, who was keeping his ground despite the war veteran Vibrava. Bane however had to deal with Grant, Tom and Flame, and was getting pushed farther and farther back into a pit of acid.

Every five seconds, Nate kept giving a look into the cave. _'Hope they aren't having too many problems.' _He thought, dodging a Steel Wing from Virgil. "Hey, Bane. Maybe we should help the others!""No problem with that- Ow, you b****" he screamed as he got hit in the balls by Tom and burnt down by Flame. Grant laughed before the same thing happened to him expect of burning he got shredded by Leaf Storm instead.

"You okay?" Nate asked, using Energy Ball to counter Tom's Arua Sphere. "Ugh…" was the reply. "I'll take that as a yes. Now brace yourself!" Nate yelled as he punched the ground, which caused a giant column of grass energy to strike their current position. Nate and Bane were tossed very high into the air, maybe even higher if it wasn't for a nearby vine that the two pokémon grabbed.

"Not the best escape, but it was a start." Nate told himself as he started swinging towards the cave, a rather shell-shocked Bane behind him.

Under them, Nate's Grass Pledge scattered the Reshirams, as well as causing the nearby trees to collapse. "Well s***!" Grant swore when he found Flame knocked out by the heavy impact of landing. "We should head back…" Tom said, carefully carrying Flame.

**Back inside the cave…**

Shiro and the rest were trading blows with the Venomancer, who was spitting venom repeatedly; however their fast movements of the pokémon made most of his attacks miss. "Not so fast are you?" Axel taunted, using the ceiling as a ramp to launch his reckless Head Smashes. "Agh!" Lesale yelled as he got a direct hit in the head, followed by a Discharge, an Ice Beam, an Arua Sphere and a couple of iron tails to the face.

"Now… NOW YOU MADE ME MAD! Poison Nova!" A circular ring of poison burst out from Lesale. This time no-one managed to dodge the poison; which crippled everyone on contact. "Oh, this poison isn't supposed to kill you. I'll kill you fools myself." Now… who should I kill first? Oh yes… the girl…" Lesale hissed menacingly, advancing on Yuki. "Lay that thing on me and I'll rend you open." Yuki managed to say, even though her body was being overwhelmed by the poison. "He cackled and said "Well then die now!" he said, readying the final blow, but was stopped by an Ice Beam.

"Leave Yuki out of this!" Bane yelled from the mouth of the cave, with Nate behind him, charging up an attack. "Ooh, that burns" Lesale said, rubbing the spot where he got hit. "If you think that burns, then try this! SolarBeam!" Nate yelled, a blinding ray of light hitting the Venomancer head-on (don't ask me how he managed to gather sunlight at night). Lesale was thrown onto the wall. "Okay, that just hurt…" he moaned, sliding off the wall.

"Yuki, you all right?" Bane said, helping the Froslass to stand (or float) again. "I'm fine. Now let go of me!" Yuki yelled, becoming slightly pink after realizing that Bane wrapped his arms around her waist. "Everyone eat this." Nate said, reaching into the bag and tossing Pecha berries to all the affected. Shiro seemed to hate the sweet taste, but ate it for his own good.

"Now for the Deathbringer." Luke said, struggling onto his feet. "What do you want with me?" Lesale hissed weakly. "We want your treasure."Shiro said "I told you, the only things I have are herbs and plants!" "Then what's this?" Nate said, pointing to a misplaced box. The Venomancer fell silent. "It wasn't there before." he said, carefully opening the box to find a green and yellow orb.

"My treasure's an Orb of Venom? And I need this why?" he asked. "Well, if you don't need it, we'll take it then." Nate said, coming out of his battle pose. "Well, I'll give you this if you give that orchid on the lion cub's head. It's a rare breed of needle orchid, the same one that saved me from death after all." "Okay then." Arua smiled, taking out the flower from her fur and giving it to Lesale. Luke looked unhappy. "It's okay Luke. I knew that you wanted my attention." Arua smiled and blushed lightly, which caused the Rilou to blush as well.

"Now can we go back to camp?" Shiro asked, shaking his fur to remove all traces of venom. "Umm… about that. I kinda destroyed the way back to the camp… Hehehe…" Nate smiled sheepishly, while the others fell over anime style. "Not to worry. I'll show you the long way around." Lesale said, slithering off towards the cave entrance. The Zekroms, everyone helping each other, limped off after Lesale.

**The next morning…**

"Hello campers." Ray said coming back with Extan as all the campers made their way back to the jungle clearing. "The Latis are kinda busy right now, so we'll pick a winner." Extan said, inspecting their shacks. "Well, it looks like the- Wait! What happened to some of the Zekroms?" Extan yelled, looking around to find the search team. "Wonder if the monster had taken them…" Ray said, taking off his hat.

"Hey, don't count us out yet!" the voice of Nate cut through the air and the rest of the Zekroms made their way back to the clearing. "What took you so long?" Aurora asked. "It's a long and painful story. But at least we got the bonus." Luke said, handing the Orb of Venom to Ray. For a few moments, the air fell silent but then Extan cleared his throat and said "Well, since Luke and his team got the Orb, it means that the Zekroms are the winner of this challenge. They also get the "Detour Bonus", which I'll explain at the elimination ceremony." he said before grabbing a remote and teleporting the campers back to the island.

Nearby, Lesale Deathbringer was watching the scene unfold in front of his eyes. "Well well well… Looks like it's some kind of competition after all, just like Nate told me. Maybe Nix knows something about this." He said, as he took a scroll and a circle of light surrounded him before he too teleported off.

**Back at the TCPI islands…**

"Finally, it's good to sleep in my hammock!" Nate said as he dove into his hammock. "So what happened there bro?" Rosa asked. "Some weird dude tried to kill us, but in reality he was a nice guy. Just protecting his territory I expect." Nate said. "But it feels like this won't be the last time that I'll see him."

"Oh and don't forget campers, elimination ceremony in two hours flat!" Ray reminded through the intercom.

"Shiro-kun! Nate-kun!" Pich and Blaze ran up towards the albino Eevee. "We saw Latios and two other pokémon at the cave that we went to yesterday! They seemed a bit angry at something." "So what were they saying?" "They were saying something like sabotaging the competition or something." Blaze said. "Okay, you guys deserve a treat." Shiro said, grabbing the bag full of Pecha Berries that weren't used at the last challenge.

**At the elimination ceremony…**

"Well, second time that you guys are here as one, is it not?" Ray said as the two teams converged at the bonfire. "Just shut up and tell us what this so-called 'Detour Bonus' is." Bane growled. "Well, sometimes we'll put two ways to complete a certain challenge. The easy and obvious way; like surviving for a day in a jungle, or the hard and not-so-obvious way; like taking that Orb. If you do the hard way, the team that gets the bonus will automatically win, regardless of standings." Extan started. "Also, they will gain an advantage, whether it be immunity, the ability to force the other team to take a time penalty or in this case the ability to eliminate someone from the opposing team." Ray finished, as the Zekroms (notably the rivals) grinned and the Reshirams looked defeated.

"So cast your votes for the Reshirams, Zekroms!"

**-000-**

"**Luna is going down for sure!" Yuki said, slipping a piece of paper into the box.**

"**Grant the douchebag." Bane said, showing a drawing of Grant being splattered by acid.**

"**I asked with my team and we decided that we should eliminate Akiha. I'm sure that her ability to turn into a human's a distinct advantage." Nate said.**

"**Oh man, why can't I vote for Mika this time?" Mac said, randomly writing Grant on the paper.**

**-000-**

"Now the votes have been counted and the results are that Grant and Akiha have the highest votes. Grant, to tell you the truth, you really aren't showing any leadership skills. Akiha, I have no freaking idea why you're here, apart from you being a psychic type. And the person to go home is…

Bane crossed his fingers; Grant was growing repeatedly; Akiha looked anxious.

…

…

…

"Akiha, sorry. Grant you're still safe." Extan said as he tossed the last item. Akiha sighed and walked into the confessionals for the last time.

**-000-**

"**Well, that was a total failure. But maybe it was for the best. I did have fun sleeping with Darkrai though… But maybe he's not my type…"**

**-000-**

"Well, Akiha we will see you-"Ray started to say while preparing Thunder, but the Gardevoir had already teleported off. "Well, f***." Ray said, zapping a random intern instead. "Campers, it might be a good time to grab some time in your cabins now, because the next's challenge won't be that easy." Extan said, chuckling.

**Somewhere that the author doesn't know…**

"Now what did you bring us to your island Latias?" Virizion asked, walking into the treehouse. "We were just having some fun torturing our so-called boyfriends when you called us here. It better be good." Celebi and Jirachi also said, both slightly growling. "Don't worry girls. We have enough butts to kick once we're done. Those a**heads called Team Coconut won't give up anytime soon, so why not pound them into a pulp?" Latias said with a rather devilish grin, which was copied by the rest of the legendaries. "Okay, we're in." all three of them said. "Good. We'll call ourselves the League of Justified Vicious Cuties then."

**Somewhere else that the author doesn't know either… **

"So Nix, do you believe me?" Lesale asked a figure in the shadows. "I believe you Lesale. And I know who's in charge. Maybe I could squeeze out a grant to visit the island. Nyx nyx nyx." The scarab like creature said.

**-000-**

_**AND CUT! Whew! 6565 words! That a new record for me! So my imagination and my addiction for DotA 2 combined to form this chapter. And yes, Venomancer is a hero in DotA 2, FYI. Think I put too much action and not enough humor though. Yes, there's an anti-team for Team Coconut called the League of Justified Vicious Cuties, LJVI for short. War is in the air me mateys.**_

**Next time on TCPI…**

**Treasure hunting is fun, right? Wrong, particularly when you're racing against the clock.**


	7. Scavenge or Bust

_**Nix here. And wow, my last chapter was a hit, all right. I'm not smug or anything. And just so you know, you guys can use my anti-team. Well, let's get this thing rolling. Today's music will be Black & White 2 Reverse Mountain Remix. Extan, your turn.**_

**Last time in TCPI, the campers had some time at the Jidi Jungles. Mind you the resident Venomancer wasn't so happy about that. Braving toxin and death, Shiro and his team got the Orb of Venom, giving them the "Detour Bonus". This time, it was the ability to send someone from the opposing team off. So the sun sets on Akiha's day, as she got eliminated. Who will be next? And will we see more of Lesale and his friends today? Find out…**

**-000-**

"What's up with Dallas?" Axel asked as the Gallade seemed to be a bit more withdrawn than usual. "I think he's a bit sad that Akiha was eliminated. He might have a crush on her." Luna explained. "Well, if that's the case, Dallas might not be that useful until he gets over that at the very least." "Well, he's still a psychic type, mind you." Ivan suggested. "And did you guys picked up anything about Serafim or Bane from last week's little venture?" Grant asked. "Seesh, for the guy that got his ass kicked by a Chespin, you're really impatient." Luna snapped. Grant growled and tried to say something back but Ivan cut in. "Serafim has Rebecca in his team now, just because he has a crush on that crazy girl." "Well, if we eliminate her, we might cripple the alliance." Axel said, giving a half-glance at Dallas.

**-000-**

"**Hope he gets over it soon." Axel said, worried about Dallas.**

**-000-**

"**I just can't help but feel sorry for Akiha. I mean she met Darkrai and I know she has a crush on him, but she deserves better. I just hope that she doesn't do anything stupid." Dallas said in a rather flat voice.**

**-000-**

As Axel's alliance left the forest, Ivan ran up to Luna. "Hey. I have something I have to say." "If you want a date, then forget-"Luna started but was pulled back behind a tree. "What did you do that for?!" she yelled. "Shut up. It's about your sister." Ivan said which stopped her from ranting even more. "I might be exaggerating, but your sister has a crush on Bane." "WHAT?!" Luna yelled. "That cold b****! If she gets Bane then I'll rip her apart!" "Why do you hate your sister so much?" "It's not your job to know, isn't it snake?" "Oh, I can make it my job… Just don't tell Grant about it." Ivan taunted smiling devilishly before walking off, leaving a stunned, seething and slightly confused Luna.

**-000-**

"**What did he mean by 'making it his job'? What happened between me, Yuki and…" Luna fell silent but quickly got her attitude back up. "Well whatever the case, I won't let her be with Bane."**

**-000-**

"**God, she almost said what was causing her rivalry with Yuki." Ivan said, climbing down from the ceiling of the confessionals. "But seems like it has something to do with another person close to them… Hmmm… Maybe I should raid the hosts' cabin.**

**-000-**

"That went weird." Serafim said, as the rest of his alliance piled into the little cave that became their hideout. "At least we know that there are different ways to take a challenge now." "Yeah, about that…" Bane said, helping Yuki stay afloat. "It might be a dumb idea to use it. Yuki almost died after all." "And what's the sudden closeness?" Alyssa asked which caused both of them to blush. "The poison from Lesale hasn't worn off yet and she's having trouble floating." "I didn't think the two of you would be the soft type." Maxsen chuckled. "Shut up." They both growled deeply.

"Now back to the alliance meeting. It looks like Dallas seems to be beaten up by Akiha's elimination, so his threat's sort of gone. So we should eliminate Zach next, before anything weird happens. What do you think, Jacob, Zap?" Serafim turned to the back of the cave, but found only air.

*Kricketot chirping*

"…We've been backstabbed. And no-one _and I mean no-one_ backstabs the mafia without paying. Screw Zach. They're next." Serafim said darkly, punching a nearby boulder to dust with Ice Punch.

**-000-**

"**Why would Jacob abandon us? I mean we're doing the right thing… Are we?" Maxsen asked devastated by the fact that his friend had abandoned him. "Am I doing the right thing by staying with these guys?" **

**-000-**

"Well, at least you guys made the right decision." Nate remarked as he invited Jacob and Zap into the treehouse that Shiro made. "Why do I feel like we have the most alliance members again?" Shadow asked. "It's not only you, you know." Leaf agreed at the other end of the room. "But maybe it's because we have the young ones."

"But we can't come to your alliance, Nate. People might become suspicious." Zap said. "I have an idea. Make a separate alliance, but don't try and eliminate us. Try asking Zach and Tari today. We know for sure that they don't have one. I detest it, but also ask Mika and Mac." Shiro said from the other end of the room. "Right. I'll do that." Jacob finished, jumping down from the treehouse. "Mind that branch!" Nate warned but Jacob already smacked his head into it and landed on the ground in a heap. His girlfriend jumped down and helped him back on his feet.

"Well, at least we know that Serafim's alliance has a cripple now, after losing two of his members." "Well, what did Jacob said about his past alliance, brother?"Rosa asked "His best friend is there, as well as Rebecca, Yuki, Bane and Alyssa. No-one is too much of a treat yet, so our current priority is trying to stop the others from being eliminated." "And that's would be them right?"Aurora asked. "Yup."

**-000-**

As Jacob and Zap were walking towards Zach's cabin, a heavy weight pounced on them. "Maxsen! What are you doing?" Jacob yelled after he realized the figure. "I would ask that myself." The Luxray growled. "Don't you realize that Serafim's telling lies at you? He's going to eliminate you when he has the chance. That's what mafia people do!" Zap yelled. "… I know that." He said, finally getting over his short burst of rage. "And I don't like it either." "Well we're doing an alliance as well. Why don't you come and help?" Jacob said, brightening up. "I want to but…" "But why… Oh… You have a crush on Alyssa, don't you?" Maxsen blushed. "Yes…" "Well, then just stay there, but keep in touch 'kay?" Zap smiled. "I will. Sorry for going all out on you." Jacob laughed. "No problem. And you didn't go all out on me. And by the way, you and Alyssa will make a good couple." Maxsen blushed even redder after that.

"CAMPERS! TO THE PAVILION!" Latias yelled through the intercom.

"Well, no time to go to Zach's place. Coming Max?" Jacob asked.

**-00-**

"**Whew! Glad to have that sorted out! For a second, I thought our friendship will be ruined!" Jacob said, wiping some sweat from his forehead.**

**-000-**

"**Maybe I'll have a chance to tell Alyssa to come with me. That would be the best for both of us." Max said eagerly.**

**-000-**

"**Alyssa might have a dark personality, but I wonder if Max can break through. Funny to know that my boyfriend's best friend is in love with my best friend." Zap mused.**

**-000-**

**Eon Pavilion**

As the campers make their way back to the pavilion, Latios flew off at high speed above them. "What's up with him?" Rosa asked. Nate shrugged.

"Well campers! Sorry about the chaos caused yesterday." Latias said as she and Extan were standing next to a scoreboard.

"Now what's that for?" Zach asked, arriving last, with Mac, who had to reluctantly stand with Mika. "It's for your next challenge. A scavenger hunt." Extan explained, tossing a scroll to each of the Team Captains. "I don't think you guys need an explanation or anything." "Then why are half of the items here are related to LEGENDARY POKÉMON?!" Grant yelled. "Meh. I didn't set the list or anything. The author does." "FOURTH WALL!" "SHUT UP, EG- wait, that wasn't him. Oh well…"

"Now to add a certain twist to the challenge, we added a time limit." Ray finally said, coming back slipping a wrench into his coat and his cell out. Black oily substance covered his paws and face. "If you guys don't finish the challenge before midnight… Well let's just say I rigged explosives to the cabins. And I'm holding the detonator." "You wouldn't dare…" Axel growled. "We worked our a**es off our cabins!" Shadow added. "Then go already!'Till midnight guys!" Ray laughed like an evil mastermind.

**-000-**

**Zekroms**

"Okay. The first item we need to get is a purple gummy from Phione? It shouldn't be that hard…" Luke commented as he read the list. "But where is Phione anyway?" Arua asked and as if the scroll was listening, it glowed and showed a map of the Eterna Forest. "Great, how should we go there?" Bane growled as he yanked the scroll but as soon as he did that, a ring of light surrounded him and the team and they ended up teleporting to the forest.

"… I guess that's the way to use it." Nate shrugged as he cut down the tree blocking their path.

**-000-**

**Reshirams**

The Reshirams had to walk around the island before they found their first item; a Hard Stone. The problem was that the map said it was on a cliff face, where a lot of Golem lived.

"So any volunteers?" Grant asked. "I will." Luna raised her hand. "Me too." Rosa volunteered. "Are you sure, Rosa? You're a fire type." Tom asked worriedly. "Hey, don't question me, got it?" she grinned before jumping on the rocks at a very high pace, Luna on her tail.

**-000-**

**"Wow, she's a tomboy all right." Tom said, scratching his neck. "But that could be her downfall."**

**-000-**

As Luna and Rosa started climbing the mountain, the Golems started to wake up. Annoyed, they used Rollout to cause an Avalanche. "Oh s***!" Rosa swore as she had to bob and weave through the massive amounts of rock pokémon, who exploded as soon as they touched something. "Got-" Luna yelled as she managed to grab the rock, but was caught in a mass explosion. Despite being a steel type, Luna couldn't handle 5 explosions at the same time and got tossed off cliff. Ivan caught Luna and the team ran off, completely forgetting about Rosa, till they were at a safe distance. "Where's Rosa?" Aurora finally asked before the said pokémon landed on Shadow's back; beaten, nearly knocked out and severely blown up.

"Heh. At least I got two items…" Rosa moaned as she spat out an Enigma Berry that she bumped into on the way up, then fell unconscious. "Well, with Luna's Hard Rock, that's two of the seven items down." Grant said, putting it into an explorer bag.

"Not so cocky are you now?" Ivan taunted, still carrying the Mawile. "Shut up, Ivan." Luna said weakly.

**-000-**

**Back with the Zekroms**

"But wait, it says that the item is from Phione. So why in f*** are we here?!" Bane yelled into the darkness of the Eterna Mansion, aka the Old Chateau. "Why would I know?" Serafim shrugged. "Let's just try to find Phione's gummy, shall we?" Luke muttered, rather creeped out by the mansion, but less than Arua who was clinging onto Luke like she was hanging on to dear life.

"Well, gummies are in the kitchen are they? So let's look there." Uta suggested and the Zekroms raided the kitchen, tossing out a couple of interesting things, including a modified vacuum, a Nintendo DS and a green hat; as well as a ton of materials to use for pranks.

"Hey, is it one of these?" Sallin asked, holding a sack of purple gummies. "Yup. That'll do." Nate nodded.

"HEY! DON'T TOUCH MY GUMMIES!" a purple Phione yelled, coming into the kitchen. Some of the girls and even one of the boys screamed and fainted, the ones that didn't just seized the ones that were knocked out and ran out of the Chateau as if the purple Phione was a ghost.

"Huff huff… what was that?" Mac yelled, pale as a sheet, Mika hugging tightly on his back. For the first time, he didn't mind the ghost type on his back. "Was that a ghost Phione?" Nate asked, having a cramp from running too fast. "Actually I grabbed this when I was running. It says that the Phione was a ghost because she was raped by a Rotom. And I think I dropped the gummy from running too fast."

"Wait, where's Blaze and Pich?" Shiro asked, looking alert. The two young pokémon came back hauling a pack of gummies. "Phione-sama was very kind to us, Bane-kun!" Blaze said through a full mouth. Everyone looked at each other and sweat dropped. Zap reached into the gummy sack and took out a purple gummy. "Let's get out of here before anyone gets a heart attack." She said as Axel nodded really fast in agreement, looking like he was at a verge of a heart attack and teleported everyone out.

**-000-**

"Anyway, with that over, we should find the next items easily. A Tommy gun, a fedora and a hammock. And an obsidian chisel." Jacob said as everyone started eying Nate, his guardian and Yuki. "Why are you guys staring at us like that?" Nate asked before getting the point and walking over to his cabin. He returned with his net/hammock muttering "Took me forever to put it up again. I'll kill them when I have the chance." Yuki swore repeatedly as she tossed her rare obsidian chisel at Bane hitting him in the eye. "That one was from the hosts, for sure." Serafim said as he had to give his fedora to Luke, who put it on. Arua blushed madly after seeing Luke with the fedora.

**-000-**

"**Wow Luke so… so… There isn't a word for it! Why can't I say that I like him?!" Arua yelled.**

**-000-**

"**If she was grateful for me saving her sorry a** yesterday, then why the f*** did she had to do that?!" Bane yelled, holding an ice-pack on his swollen eye.**

"Five down, two to go. The next one is an orb of venom…" Luke groaned as everyone did the same. "Not that again…"

**-000-**

**Reshirams**

After treating Rosa for her wounds, the Reshirams went back and started grabbing items. The third was a Doom Seed, which Tari got from the Dare Challenge; the fourth was a Miracle Seed, which took a while to find; and the fifth was a pair of handguns, which Ivan and Yuki had to surrender. "Now the next is a Gracedia flower from Shaymin. It shouldn't be too hard." Flame remarked.

As the Reshirams teleported to another TPI island, everyone started looking for the host's trailer, before they ended up smashing the island's confessionals when a random voice yelled "WAFFLES!" A stick from the wreckage ended up in Zach mouth. Dark spots appeared on his wing and he looked at Tari oddly. "Watcha doing today? If you're free, how 'bout a date tomorrow?" Zach asked in an Italian tone, which caused Tari to blush. Brewster grabbed a piece of the smashed confessionals then hit Zach on his back. He ended up swallowing the stick and had to cough it out.

"Not again…" Zach sighed as he spat the stick out. "Well, come on then." Leaf said as he tried to look around the wreckage of the confessional. "Tari, are you okay?" Zach asked, worried that his last personality switch creeped her out."It's okay." Tari said as she kissed her cheek. Zach blushed so hard that his head looked like a tomato with antennae.

**-000-**

**"Wh- Wh- What did she do?" Zach stuttered, shocked at Tari's sudden behavior.**

**-000-**

"**If the rest of his personalities aren't dangerous, then maybe I could get used to this." Tari smiled.**

**-000-**

"I think the cabin is that way." Aurora pointed, but as they went towards it, they heard moaning noises. Driven by curiosity, most of the team went over and saw Shaymin and a Delcatty… Let's just say, having some alone time.

"What am I seeing?!" Rosa asked, after the team ran back towards the docks. "Was that an illusion?" "I think that was real…" Grant said, trying to smash the bad memory out of his mind. "Well, why you guys were seeing Shaymin and Silena getting laid, we went and stole the Gracedia, as well as a couple of other interesting things…" Luna said, holding the Gracedia while Ivan hauled a bag of Monovolt cocktails.

"Holy shit. This'll be useful." Grant said, holding one in his hand. _'But it's not just that I stole from Zekrom...' _Ivan thought.

**-000-**

**Inside the hosts' cabin…**

Zekrom was shown on the floor, chloroformed and tied up. A gag was in his mouth and he was trying to yell something.

**-000-**

"Well, at least we didn't have to go and fight Lesale Deathbringer again." Nate said, holding the Orb again. They found it in a trash can, oddly. "So what's the last item?" Axel asked. "It's Ike's iPad. Shoot." Shiro said as everyone got teleported to the Hall. There, Ike was staying in his private room, which had a bunk bed and a computer, as well as a bookshelf with volumes of science magazines.

"So… Who's going…?" Luke asked, to which no-one answered. "Sigh… I'll go." Luke said, face palming. "Ike, can we please talk for once about him?" A voce outside said. "Do we have to go through this again?" the Zoroark got up and left the room. Luke walked over and took his iPad. "That was surprisingly easy." He said, before looking at the iBook he was reading. The title was "How to Deal with Siblings: Enemies and Friends."

**-000-**

The last item was Ray's coffee cup, which involved Luna and Ivan raiding a TPI hosts' cabin again. "Well, getting in was the easy bit... Now what was step two again?" Luna said after the two pokémon had fast-roped down the ceiling. "Let's split up. You go and search this floor. I'll go and check out the bottom." Ivan suggested. Oh, who died and made you leader?" Luna asked but Ivan was already off. "Well, I wouldn't say that the Lati's room is interesting." Luna said, grabbing the red eon's book, which was pokémon yaoi. "Oh god." Luna said, a little nauseous as she read the contents. She then proceeded to throw up in Latias' bed.

Meanwhile, Ivan walked around the room, after having checked out the Hyderigon's room, which was a plain room. "Ah, jackpot." Ivan said as he picked up Ray's coffee cup. But as he went back to Luna, he spotted a computer. "Hah. Maybe I could try this out." The Servine said as he plugged in a USB drive and logged into the computer. "It's funny that the hosts' have unified access these days." Ivan mused as he typed in the access code he stole from Zekrom that took him to the TCPI database.

"Hmmm… Zach has MPD, Marion has a bad side and Maxsen's scared of rope bridges. Wonder what Nate's file says…" Ivan said clicking on the Chespin's picture. As he skimmed through the list, he noticed that the "History" segment had no data in it. "That's weird. But what am I doing wasting time? I need to find out about Luna and Yuki." As Ivan read through Luna's bio, his eyes grew wider as he found the link between the two sisters.

"Better go now." He said, copying some files and running off to meet Luna.

**-000-**

"We're first!" Nate yelled as his team arrived at the pits, where Extan was waiting. "So you guys managed to get everything?" Extan said, carefully checking to see if any were forged. "Nope, nothing's fake. The Zekroms win this challenge!" he announced just as soon as Grant's team arrived.

"Great, can I have my fedora back now?" Serafim asked which in turn caused Extan to throw the items back at him.

"So Reshirams, just hand the items over before the owners know the items were stolen in the first place." Extan said, smirking when he saw Ray's coffee cup. "So Reshirams, you know the drill. Elimination in-"Ray started before a smoke bomb was dropped on the position. "Now what the f*** is going on here?!" Ray yelled, pushing his scarf on his face like a mask, Shiro and Nate doing the same thing.

Cobalion: To destroy the islands with all my power!

"NOT THEM!" the two hosts yelled, Ray looking very pissed off.

Latios: To kill all hosts and campers within our islands!  
Kyogre: To announce our evil, lies and lust!

'Cobalion and Latios stares at her': lust?  
Kyogre: work with me...

Cobalion: 'shrugs' to reach out and rule all who called us weak!

Latios: Latios!  
Kyogre: Kyogre!  
Cobalion: And me! Cobalion!

Latios: Together, Team Coconut will rule all at lightning speed!  
Kyogre: Surrender now! Or prepare to die!

Cobalion: And that's the truth!  
All three: Word...

"WHO THE F*** ARE YOU GUYS!" Rosa yelled, which was countered by a quick Water Gun. "Grrr…" Rosa glared at them with the same intensity as Shadow's glare.

"No-one messes with my sister!" Nate yelled. "And what do you think you can do about it?" Latios asked, snatching Ray's phone. "If you won't listen to us, we'll just blow your cabins into space."

"And why are you doing this to us, Latios?" Ray yelled at his boss. "Well, you didn't give me any credit did you? That dude that hired us barely noticed me!" Latios yelled.

"And again I'm the freaking transport ship! AGAIN?!" Kyogre yelled. "Well, at least you didn't have to swallow a boulder or something." Grant said when he was frozen solid.

"Shut up! We're pulling the strings now! And we say-"Cobalion yelled when he got hit by a Sacred Sword. "Oh, no you don't!" the figure who used Scared Sword yelled.

"VIRIZION?!" Cobalion yelled. "And it's not just me." The Grass Musketeer said as two Psychic powers lifted Kyogre up. "We had fun with the islands. And we're not going to stop soon." The two tiny figures said.

"JIRACHI?! CELEBI?!" Kyogre gasped, before being flung down. "Oh great, who's next." Latios asked. "You just had to say that… brother…" Latios' eyes widened. "SIS?!" he yelled as he saw the red eon with a dagger.

"You guys are against us?" :Latios yelled, backing off to the rest of their team. "Of course! We don't want the fun to end! And I don't think the contestants will like it if they lost the money as well." Latias explained.

**-000-**

"**Well, she's half right…" Grant said. **

**-000-**

"And so, meet your nemesis! The League of Justified Vicious Cuties!" Latias yelled as they went into a pose.

**-000-**

**In the real world, the author was face-palming rapidly. "Rip-offs galore." He moaned.**

**-000-**

"Oh, you guys- err… girls think you are more powerful than us eh? Well let's fight then!" Kyogre yelled as the two teams clashed. But they didn't see Ray creating an electric duplicate of himself and stole his phone again.

"Well, sorry to interrupt your little fight, but the show's about to be over… GOOD BYE!" Ray said, touching a button on his phone and immediately a cannon popped out and fired a round at Team Coconut. The League just teleported off.

"Well, that was a total disaster…" Kyogre moaned as she was hit dead on.

"It was your idea to then idiot! Who knew Ray had powers like that?" Cobalion yelled.

"But now we know that we have a rival team now." Latios groaned. "But never mind that because…"

"Team Coconut is blasting off again!" they yelled, leaving a star shaped mark.

**-000-**

"Well, that shakes things up…" Ray shrugged. "Ex, looks like we have to talk to the TPI council." "Got it. You guys have tomorrow as a break. We'll return with the council's decision. No elimination today. There's just too much chaos." Extan said before his phone rang. "Yeah… Oh…" he then put the phone down.

"Sallin, Uta. Please step forward please." Extan ordered. The two pokémon looked at him with slight confusion. "Sallin, you're pregnant." He announced, which caused everyone to gasp. Some of the pokémon in their team clapped. Sallin fainted. Uta stared to stutter. "I- I- I- I'm a father now…" he said before he fainted as well.

**-000-**

_**Well, that's all for today. Sorry if the ending was a bit rushed. So Sallin's pregnant. But I don't know if she or Uta needs to be eliminated. What do you think No elimination today. As Extan said too much chaos. And do you think new hosts are needed? Well, clip for next episode then…**_

**Next time on TCPI…**

**After the chaos of the hosts, a nice meal might fix things up. But what if some contestants start thinking otherwise? Will we see Luna finally revealing her rivalry? And what in God's name did Ivan steal? Find out at the next episode.**

_**Also a small competition. Find out what the League is based on. Hint: Think about PMD2's more famous rescue teams.**_

Marion: Read and Review! Oh and if the author's looking at this… GIVE ME AND BREWSTER MORE F***ING SCREEN TIME!


	8. Cooking Capers

_**Nix here. Well, since people might like this, here's the theme song for this season.**_

_**P.S. I've never heard the 'Total Drama' theme song before. Ever. **_

Camera pop out of the ground and out of a nearby tree, knocking off an Emloga in the process.

Ray and Extan were yelling at each other about what challenge to do, while the interns look on with rather amused expressions. A bang is heard and they stop fighting. Ray pushes his scarf up and takes out his extendable baton. Extan reaches for a RPG. Both then run toward the Eon Pavilion.

The camera then shifts to near the lake, where Axel and Dallas were climbing a rope wall in an obstacle course when explosives blow it up. The two pokémon get thrown into the sky. The camera then goes underwater where Serafim and Rebecca were laughing to themselves as they both were holding a detonator.

At the middle of the lake, Zap and Jacob were in a rowboat, both blushing. Axel crash-lands on Zap and she falls into the water, which electrocutes it and causes Rebecca and Serafim to jump out the water.

Dallas then lands on Alyssa and Maxsen, who were trying to balance themselves on a log. All three pokémon fall and Alyssa struggles to stay afloat.

All the pokémon were yanked out of the water by a powerful psychic force as Akiha throws all of them back on land, catching Dallas by herself. Axel however starts flying towards the confessionals. The camera follows him.

There, Shadow and Leaf were glaring daggers at each other, while Rosa and Aurora were trying to calm things down. However before the two starts a duel, Angus walks over and puts his feet between the contestants. Axel then lands on the dual-type's back and they bro-fist.

At another part of the island, Zach (in his mafia personality) was having a date with Tari when Mac and Mika run out of the forest, clutching a pot of honey, while being chased by a rogue Ursaring. Tom rushes in and punches the Ursaring, but he puts too much power and throws both himself and the Ursaring off the cliff.

Just under the cliff, Brewster and Marion were on Marion's tricked-out skateboard when Tom grabs the rocket, setting it into overdrive. The skateboard goes whacko and flies off in random directions.

In the forest Pich and Blaze were playing with a boulder, Flame, Uta and Sallin overseeing them when Marion's skateboard flies overhead. The three pokémon managed to tug the young pokémon out of the way of the crash zone with a quick Psychic. Brewster and Marion looked okay while Tom was pretty beaten up. Flame then walks over and helps Tom back onto his feet.

One of the rockets goes rogue again and it flies off, this time towards Ivan and Luna, who were spying Yuki, who was watching Bane and Grant fight. The rocket explodes next to them, which causes Ivan to fire a Leaf Tornado randomly, which hits Yuki, who was immediately pissed off and froze both of them with a quick Blizzard before watching the rivals again.

At the Eon Pavilion, Team Coconut was waging an all-out war against the League of Justified Vicious Cuties. Cobalion was crossing swords with Virizion, Celebi and Jirachi were whacking Kyogre who was countering with Water Spout and the Latis were using their signature moves against each other. Ray and Extan were both trying to break up the fight, but were failing miserably. Nate and Shiro were watching this and decide to intervene with their own moves.

Later, Luke and Arua were watching the sun set, both blushing. Luke tries to say something but was interrupted by a whistle and sees Nate coming towards them with a case of poffins. They both smile and grab one for themselves.

The camera then zooms out, showing the Pokémon Peninsula before the title appears and everything fades into black.

_**And that's that folks. Maybe I rushed this a bit. Did I do a good job? Anyway, let's go back to the show. Today's music is Black and White Entralink Remix by GlitchxCity.**_

**-000-**

**Last time on Total Chaotic Pokémon Island, the contestants were sent around the island; as well as a couple of other places, to find seven items in a scavenger hunt. But after the hunt, Team Coconut struck, followed by the League. Ray did blast them off, but due to two of the hosts being part of opposing teams, the two remaining hosts gave the campers a one day break. Will the chaos be settled? Or will the series end prematurely? (**_**OVER MY DEAD BODY, IT WILL! AND I'M NOT DEAD YET!**_**) Whatever. Let's just go back to the island. **_**(And by the way, you're fired.) **_**S***.**

**-000-**

Uta and Sallin were talking with Shiro's team. The couple was still in shock of what Extan said. "I can't believe it!" Sallin said. "We can't either. We would've seen you guys 'do it' because we pass by your cabin every day." Leaf bluntly said which caused Aurora to give him a tail slap to the face. "What did I say?" he asked rubbing his cheek. Then Nate coughed loudly. "Let's switch topics, shall we?" he said eying Shiro, who nodded back.

"You guys probably will be eliminated, either by the hosts, or the other team." Shadow said. "Why again?" Uta asked. "Well first your mate's pregnant. And I don't think the council will allow that. Second, if your baby is born in this show, that'll probably add another contestant to the show. And no-one wants to endure this for long." Shiro explained.

"So what's the solution? I don't want to get myself or Sallin out of the contest." Uta asked. "Join Jacob's alliance. I have a good idea that he needs members." Rosa added. "Thanks-"Sallin started to say, but she ended vomiting on the floor. "Ewww…" the girls said.

When the couple left, the alliance reassessed themselves. "Now what should we do?" Nate asked, to silence. "To tell you the truth I have no freaking idea what to do either." "Maybe we should try and focus on not getting eliminated instead of eliminating someone." Shiro said. "That's a good idea. And Shiro, we need to talk after this." Nate said, before ducking his head from a sugar rushed Pich flying around.

"Still in a sugar rush?" Rosa asked. "Yeah." Aurora sweat dropped. "By the way, can we have a talk after the challenge?" "Sure, why not?"

**-000-**

Axel's alliance was waiting for him to arrive. "That's odd. He doesn't take this long to come." Luna said. "Well, we need to start thinking about what to do now… Should we eliminate Sallin and Uta?" Ivan asked. "Well, we could try it as an act of mercy, a 'coup de grace'*1 of sorts." "But really? Won't someone give them immunity?" Dallas asked, still in a bit of a low.

"Maybe. But I think not." Axel finally said as he crawled in from a hole in the cliff (they were in Axel's room). "Uta and Sallin are in yet another alliance. I saw them talking to Nate. And before you ask since they were in a treehouse, I ended up entangled, so that's the reason I was late thank you."

"MORE ALLIANCES?! DOES THE AUTHOR LIKE ALLIANCES THIS FREAKING MUCH?!" Grant yelled. "FOURTH WALL!" "SHUT UP!" "YOU WILL PAY SOME DAY, ROUNDHEAD!" the voice said. "My head isn't round, is it?"

"Well whatever the cause, we should eliminate someone. Or at least focus on not getting kicked out." Tom said. "Tom's right. We should try and not get ourselves eliminated first." Flame said.

"Oh you don't get it do you?" Axel snapped. "If we don't eliminate someone, the rest are going to find out about us." "Why can't we just eliminate anyone who might know about our alliance first?" Grant asked.

"That's… actually a good idea." Axel agreed, wide eyed.

**-000-**

"**At least I showed him who's boss." Grant said, crossing his arms and having a smirk on his face.**

**-000-**

"Did anyone of you get what happened yesterday?" Rebecca asked her alliance. "Nah uh." Yuki shrugged. "Same here actually." Serafim said. "And the only thing I got from that is that Cobalion is worse of an asshole than I expected." Bane said which caused everyone to laugh.

"Okay, joke time's over. Now, what should we do about Sallin and Uta?" Yuki started. "Meh. I have no idea what to do, to tell you the truth." Serafim grinned sheepishly. "Maybe we should leave them alone for the time being and focus on eliminating one of those Eeveelutions." "Maybe Shadow? He's getting cocky these days." "Or Leaf. Something tells me he's not normal." Bane said.

"So those two are out. And of course those two traitors, Jacob and Zap. Maxsen, did they come to your place?" Serafim said which caused the Luxray to jump. "Uh… No…" Max said quickly. "Well, maybe they'll come later then.

As the rest of the alliance walked out, Max's mind was preoccupied with how close it was, but was stopped by a paw on his leg. "Wah!" he yelled, jumping around and coming very close to the face of Alyssa. "Now don't get any ideas, Max." the Arcanine said, pushing Max's muzzle away from hers.

"Sorry…" Max stuttered. "Hey don't be. We all make mistakes." Alyssa said "Well, what do you think about this alliance, Max." "To tell you the truth, I don't think Serafim's a good leader. I mean who would invite a mad pyromaniac obsessed with bombs to our team." "That's true. But maybe that's not all it seems." "And so are other things." Max said, looking down, a faint red appearing on his cheeks. Alyssa noticed this and gets an idea in her head, but decides to test it out. "So Max… Do you have a woman in your life?"

The question throws Max into a loop. "Wh- wh- What?!" "Just a random question, Max. Don't worry about it." Alyssa smiled. _'God, why does she always have to be so beautiful?' _He groaned before regaining his cool. "No. I don't have one yet. But sometimes I wish I had one." He said, glancing at Alyssa for a moment. "Hmmm… Well good to know. Coming?"

**-000-**

"**ARGH!" Max yelled, smashing his head into the confessionals. "Why can't I say that I like her?! My friend already has a girlfriend, so why can't I?! ARGH!"**

**-000-**

"**So Max does have a crush on me… " Alyssa smirked. "Well, maybe I might end up dating him… But for now win first, date electric lion next."**

**-000-**

Mac was sleeping in his room, since he hadn't packed all his things for his secret move to Zach's room. Mika was already awake, and was sketching something in her notepad. "Mika? Are you in?" Tari asked as she pushed down the trapdoor. "I'm in Tari. Nice to meet you too." The Misdreavus greeted with a smile, still sketching something. "What's that Mika?" "I like to sketch what happened during the day. Kinda like a diary, of sorts." Mika said, giving Tari her book.

Tari gasped at the drawings. They were amazing. Heck, they looked like they were drawn by Leonardo de Smeargle*2. The newest sketch was one of yesterday's battles of the two Latis, in such quality that it looked like a photograph. Tari flipped through the pages and saw pictures of the Truth or Dare hosts arguing, an odd sketch of the Jidi Jungles with Lesale inspecting a flower and one of Jacob and Zap on their first date.

"How did you learn to draw all of this?!" Tari managed to say shocked with awe. "I attended an art school. My mom thinks I have a natural talent for drawing. But I still think it's not the best." Mika confessed. "Are you kidding? These are the best drawings I've ever seen." Tari then flipped over to the last page. "Oh… Wow…"

"Please don't look at that." Mika blushed and took her notepad again. "Okay Mika. But you really have a crush on him." Tari said, pointing at the Dunsparce who was still sleeping. Mika turned even more red but coughed out a couple of words. "I don't think he likes me sometimes…" "Maybe that's because you're acting like a stalker. I heard that he had a bad experience with one." "Oh…"

"Just believe in yourself and you might get him." Tari winked. Just at that moment Ray's voice cut through the morning air. "Campers! Meet us at the Celestial Forest!"

"You go on ahead. I'll catch up." Mika muttered as Tari went away. She then looked at the last page, the page that she didn't want Tari to see.

It was a picture of a sunset, with Wingullls flying over head. But that was not the part that she was most interested in. That was two figures kissing. The figures were her and Mac.

"Believe in yourself… I will, Tari. I will." Mika said, before nudging Mac awake.

**-000-**

The campers arrived at the forest, but no-one new was there. "So where are the new hosts?" Dallas asked. "There are none. We're the new hosts now." Ray smirked from the top of the tree. "So that means we're doing the challenges now." Extan added.

"Oh and 'The Man' has a couple of things to say about the show." Ray said, grabbing his phone. "The Man? What kind of name is that?!" Yuki asked. "Meh. That's what we call him at least. Think his name was… based on a multi-colored cube or something. Whatever. First, good news for Sallin and Uta. The board has not decided yet, so maybe you're clean."

"What?" Shiro asked/yelled. "It says here that still they will not be given immunity, but Sallin won't have to take part in any hard physical challenge till the eggs are laid. What to do with the eggs are anyone's guess. But it depends if your owner wants to call you guys back. Secondly, we think we had a breach in the data formats. But seems like it was done by an outside source." Ivan smiled sheepishly, but nobody saw that.

"Third, and this is weird, but he wants Dallas to go to the Reshirams and the skateboard duo to the Zekroms. Man he's a bit indecisive these days." Ray muttered. "FOURTH WALL!" "Shut it Tracie!" One of Extan's hands yelled.

"And finally, we're bringing two campers back!" Extan announced. "Just don't be Rebel." Serafim muttered under his breath.

When he finished muttering that, a woman like figure appeared from the woods. "Akiha?" Dallas asked in wonder. "Yup. I'm back guys!" the Gardevoir smiled as Pich and Blaze ran towards her. "Akiha-chan! You're back!" Pich yelled. "Hey Pich. I miss you too."

"And the second one is-"Extan said, but then a large green monster walked into the clearing. It had holes in stomach and was wearing a rather familiar eye patch. The sight of him made Pich jump out of Akiha's arms and under Shiro's scarf. Blaze just shivered in Akiha's arms.

"Wait, you said old contestant, so who's-"Nate started, but was cut by Axel. "Angus? Is that you?"

"Yeah. It's me all right. And I finally evolved!" he roared in victory.

**-000-**

"**A pseudo-legendry is on our alliance! And he happens to be my friend! This is going to be awesome!" Axel fist-pumped.**

**-000-**

"**Okay… Looks like we might have a problem… Serafim said eyes wide open.**

**-000-**

"**Took me extra training to evolve. But it'll be worth it, I can feel it." Angus smiled. "But first, I want a word with whoever called me dumb."**

**-000-**

"**Great to be back! And looks like Dallas seems happy to see me... Was it just me or did I see him blush. He does look more handsome though-"Akiha said, before covering her mouth and running off.**

**-000-**

"So reunion's over. Angus goes to Zekroms, while Akiha, Reshirams. Whatever. Let's get down to the challenge. Today's challenge is simple. It's a cooking challenge." Some of the campers looked happy, others not so much.

**-000-**

"**Oh s***. I remembered what happened when I tried to make an omelet. Let's just say it was rather flammable episode." Serafim said.**

**-000-**

"The usual three courses. And you will make four copies of each dish. Okay, got all that?" Someone in the group raised an appendage, but Ray already teleported them away.

**Reshirams' kitchen**

"So… who can cook in our team?" Grant asked. Flame, Tom, Aurora and Rosa raised their paws.

"I can make Poke-block cakes." Tom said. "I could try and make an entrée with berries." Flame said. "And we could try and make a soufflé. Though we haven't tried it before."Rosa said. "Okay. The soufflé will be the hardest so Zach, Tari, Shadow and I'll go and help. The rest can divide themselves between Flame and Tom. Are we clear?" Grant ordered. Everyone nodded.

**-000-**

**Zekroms' kitchen**

The Zekroms had already sorted themselves for the three dishes. Mac, Mika, Sallin, Luke, Arua and Uta were doing the appetizer, which was Apricot-Juice with a roasted berry platter. Shiro, Pich, Bane and Yuki were doing the Berry ice cream; but Nate and the rest weren't doing anything.

"Nate! What's going on?" Luke yelled from one corner of the kitchen, turning over the treats so that they wouldn't burn. "Where are Brewster and Marion? They're supposed to help me with this dish!" Nate yelled, slightly pissed out. "Go and find them yourselves. And maybe take Blaze with you." Shiro said, trying very hard to chill the ice-cream. "Fire and ice don't mix you know." Yuki panted; her and Bane's energy almost gone.

**-000-**

"**If they try and walk out of a challenge again I swear I'll…" Nate said, his eyes turning from brown to blood red, but he quickly shook himself and walked out, muttering "Keep your calm… Keep your calm…"**

**-000-**

**Somewhere near the island**

Brewster and Marion were skateboarding around a pit dug by who-knows-what. It made a nice skateboarding area for the two pokémon.

"Whew, you're a lot better than I thought." Brewster said, wiping some sweat from his forehead. "Thanks Brewster. You're not so bad yourself, dude. You're actually quite rad." Marion smiled. "I'm not so sure what rad means but thanks anyway." The Pikachu smiled before they did a couple more practice runs.

"You never told me where you came from, Marion? Does your family know you're here?" "Well… it's kinda complicated, dude. If I say it, you might not believe me." The Banette muttered, suddenly interested in her board. "Hey don't worry. I will always believe you. You're one of my best friends. I won't give up on you." Brewster smiled. Marion blushed ever so slightly, took a breath and started to say. "Well, alright then. I-" but was interrupted by a loud cough. "Ahem."

The two pokémon turned around and saw Nate standing there with a rather angry expression. Nearby Blaze was giggling about something. "Once you two lovebirds are done, get back to the forest." He groaned. "Lovebirds? What are you talking about?" Marion asked when she realized she had grabbed Brewster's hand. She looked at the Pikachu, who was also blushing. "Let's just go and forget about this." He said.

**-000-**

**Reshirams' kitchen**

As the Zekroms were doing their best to struggle with the lack of teammates, the Reshirams were already in full swing. Flame and her group had already finished their entrée, which was toasted Poke-blocks in a batter, which was then fired like a pancake. "Man these taste good." Tom commented as he tasted her pancakes. "Thanks Tom. Your cake isn't bad either." Flame smiled. "Well, you two can go now. We might need your help soon though. Don't go far off." Grant said, looking at the Fennekin and the Glaceon, who were struggling with the soufflé.

Meanwhile, Shadow was looking; or to be more precise glaring at Leaf, who passed a couple of berries to Aurora. _'Something's going on between them. Maybe I'll have a talk with him.' _he thought.

When the Leafeon walked out to get more berries, Shadow walked beside him, keeping a poker face. "So Leaf… You seemed interested in my sister, aren't you…" "Well, she is kind… and cool… and cute I guess…" he blushed. At that point, Shadow snapped. He pinned Leaf next to the wall. "What's going on with you, man?" the confused Leafeon asked."If you even try and think about dating my sister, get the f*** out you b****!" he yelled.

"SHADOW!" a voice yelled and the Umbreon turned around and saw his sister glaring at him, Rosa next to her. "That's enough. Just go over and help someone." "But…" "Just go." Aurora face palmed.

**-000-**

**"Wow… Overprotective…" Rosa gasped.**

**-000-**

**"You alright Leaf?" Aurora asked in the confessionals. "Yeah. Didn't know that he had such a bad attitude." Leaf groaned. **

**"But why is he so aggressive about me?" "He's always like this with guys. He's a bit overprotective." she said. "Heh. I noticed that." Leaf smiled and grabbed Aurora's paw. The Glaceon blushed deeply when he did that.**

**-000-**

**"Grrr... When this challenge is over, I'll give him a beating that he won't forget for the rest of his life." Shadow growled, smashing a piece of wood against the confessionals. He then smashed the camera, causing it to fail.**

**-000-**

**"Great, we're already on a tight budget." Ray groaned, fixing the camera back on. The confessional looked like a war scene, due to Shadow's rampage. You can also see the dents that Max made when he head butted the walls.**

**-000-**

**Zekroms' Kitchen**

When Nate returned with Marion and Brewster, the Zekroms really went into gear. The apricot juice was done really fast, so everyone was helping the ice types by grabbing dry ice and dumping it on the ice-cream.

"Man, this seems to be too easy." Luke said as he came near Nate, who was still behind a bit. "You're right about that. Then again, the author must be in a rush." Nate commented. "FOURTH WALL!" a voice yelled. "That's Egridos for sure." Arua said, coming into the conversation. "Meh." the Chespin said, tossing some berries into the air and using his energy spikes to skewer some of them into kebabs.

All of a sudden, there was a sudden explosion and Arua jumped and then she was caught by Luke. To be more exact, Luke was pinned down by her.

"Ow…" the Riolu moaned."Sorry." Aurora said, getting off him. "That sounded like that came from the Reshirams." Axel said, covered head-to-toe with ice-cream and dry ice. "And don't even ask what happened." Angus said, looking like the 'Abominable Snowman'.

**Reshirams' kitchen, two minutes earlier…**

"So you did put the right ingredients in Aurora?" Rosa asked as she looked into the oven one last time. "Of course. Well at least I think I did." Aurora replied with a sheepish smile. "Okay then." Rosa said, pushing the door up with a blast of Psychic.

"You said you wanted to talk about something." Aurora reminded. "Oh yeah. Actually it's a bit complicated." the Fennekin blushed. "I have a crush on your brother." "Oh… Um… Okay… You're not joking are you?""Of course I'm not! I love him!" Rosa yelled and then put her paw on her mouth in sudden realization looking around for Shadow. Thankfully the eeveelutions in question, or anybody else heard her.

"It's not just you who has a crush. I have one on Leaf as well." Aurora said. "Well that explains why he went all out on Leaf." "Well, good luck with my brother, Rosa. Maybe you would really become my sister someday." Aurora said and they both shared a laugh.

"Wait, what's that burning smell?" Rosa asked and she found the soufflé burning. "OH S***!" Aurora yelled, putting the fire out with a quick Ice Beam.

"What happened?" Grant ran towards the two. "We lost our concentration and burned the soufflé. We're sorry." Rosa whimpered. The Reshirams groaned, but worst was to come. Zach sighed and black dots appeared on his wings. His voice then turned into a grumpy old man's.

"Ugh, you youngsters are always messing things up." Zach, in his Edgar personality, groaned. Edgar then tossed some berries into a pan and then threw it into the oven, which he set to high. But the inside was already hot. Furnace hot.

"Uh Zach, what are you doing?" Grant asked, but just before he anyone could intervene, Edgar cranked the gas open.

BOOM!

During the explosion, you could see the cameraman, the mic-guy and the director being tossed back. Then there was static.

_**Commercial break. Blah blah blah.**_

When the break was over, it showed the Reshirams' kitchen covered in ash, and one of the ovens busted. As in totally wrecked.

"Not again…" Zach groaned, coming out of a pile of rubble. "It's not your fault. Who was that again?" Tari whispered. "Edgar, the old guy."

"Great, there goes one of our ovens. And I can guess we only have ten minutes left!" Luna yelled. Just then…

"CAMPERS! YOU ONLY HAVE TEN MINUTES LEFT! BETTER HURRY!" Extan yelled.

"Now what are we going to do about our dessert?" Ivan said, putting whatever ingredient that wasn't blown into pulp on the table. Zach stared at the pile of ingredients for a minute. Black dots appeared on his wings again. _'Oh, s***. Who now?' _Tari moaned mentally.

Zach, now in his Philip personality, mixed the rest of the ingredients in without measuring them and then poured the right amount into muffin tins. He then put them into the remaining oven, setting the temperature just right.

"Does he really, and I mean _really _know what he's doing?" Tom asked. "Seems to be."

Just at the two minute mark, Zach took the muffins out and cooled them with a fan. "Are those even cooked right?" Akiha asked, taking one and biting into it. "OHMYARCEUSTHISISTHEBESTMUFFINIEVERTASTED!" she yelled with a full mouth. The rest of the team was in disbelief.

"I'm not sure what happened, but you saved our team Zach." Dallas slapped Zach on the back rather hard, turning him back into normal. "Wait… What did I do?" he asked. "You're MPD, Zach." Tari whispered and giggled.

**-000-**

**"I guess this could be one of the times that my MPD was helpful." Zach scratched the back of his head.**

**-000-**

"Time's up, campers! Let's see what you guys had." Extan said. The teams then pushed a trolley with their dishes onto a table, where Ray, Extan and two other pokémon were waiting there. The first was a Victini, but his lower body was orange, making him look like he was wearing a pair of pants. The other was a shiny Mew wearing a red and blue cap backwards, with a tail shaped like a arrowhead.

"Campers, please welcome Clay the Victini and Miki the Mew." Ray said. "These two will be helping us judge your dishes."

"Thanks for inviting us here." Miki said. "Still, I thought Miki was a girl's name, not a guy's." one of Extan's heads said, but Extan slammed his other head on it, causing both to yell out in pain.

"Hey, wait a second. Weren't you the guy that did that other island?" Axel asked. "Oh, hey Axel. Where's your steel-bird friend?" Clay asked with a slight Aussie accent (I think he has one) and a smirk.

Axel was about to say something but then a green lightning bolt narrowly missed him and a voice which seemed like a robot's with an echo said. "NO SPOILERS! GET BACK TO THE CHALLEGNE!"

The two teams pushed their carts up towards the table, where they took off the cloth. "Zekroms, you first."

"First is a Roasted Berries with an apricot juice to wash it down." Mika said. "Mm… the choice of berries does complement each other. But you should add a bit of milk to offset the heat. I give it an 8." Miki said. "Same here." Extan and Ray echoed. "Meh. 6." Clay shrugged.

"Our one is Tom's famous cake. We made it in different layers of flavor as well." Tari said, presenting the cake. "Nice cake! 9!" Clay said immediately. "8 for me. The taste range is good."Ray said. "8 too."Miki agreed. "Uh… my taste buds are getting hit by Confuse Ray due to all these different flavors. It's kinda disorientating. 5." Extan said.

**Reshirams- 30, Zekroms- 30**

"Oh, we have a tie already. Let's see if the entrée can change that. Zekroms, if you will." Extan said. "Okay, the entrée is Poke-block kebabs. Nate's signature dish." Mac said, bringing the kebabs out in his bucket. "Thanks Cam." Clay said, reaching for one. "THE NAME'S MAC! MAC! DON'T YOU GET IT?!"

"Whatever you did to these berries was superb! 10!" Ray yelled. "Same here!" Miki said. "Rather dry for us, but still good. 8." Extan said. "Hear hear." Clay said, reaching for a glass of water.

"Our one is Poke-block pancakes." Shadow said, bringing out the platter out. "Well, the platter makes it a bit more color and flavor, but still pretty simple… I like it. 8." Extan said. "Meh. 8" Ray and Miki said. "Too… Dry… Felt like I swallowed the outback… 4…" Clay gasped, drinking even more water down. "I did say don't eat the yellow one." Miki said. "Shut up."

**Reshirams-66, Zekroms-58**

"Reshirams now have a lead. Dessert could change this. Zekroms."

"Our one is homemade Sitrus berry ice-cream." Arua said, bringing the sundae cups in."I guess this puts new meaning to a cool end. 9." Extan smiled and everyone else nodded.

"And finally our one. Zach's muffins. Akiha said that these are the best." Grant smiled. "Oh are they really?" Miki said, eating his one. "…HOLY S***! THIS IS SO TASTY! 10!" all the judges yelled at once. "Are they really that good?" Nate said biting into the ones left. "…Man those are good."

"And I think you know what that means. Reshirams win. Zekroms, to the fire in 3 hours." Ray said, wiping his face with a towel. "Good thing there are no Team Coconut attacks today."

"Hey thanks for coming." Ray said to the two extra hosts. "No problem. I just hope that Arceus doesn't mess up." Clay said. "Well, bye." he smiled and teleported.

"Three hours, guys. Remember that." Extan said and the rest walked off. Akiha started walking next to Dallas and grabbed his hand. The two psychic types blushed but smiled warmly at each other.

**-000-**

**At the ceremony…**

"Well, you guys are here again." Ray said, as the Zekroms came into the fireplace. "Just shut up and let us eliminate someone." Bane growled.

**-000-**

**"Blaze. Sorry little girl." Yuki said a bit unhappily.**

**"Mika. Please." Mac said.**

**"Blaze." Nate said a bit uneasily.**

**"I heard all that… Sorry about this." Shiro said, swapping the box with another one.**

**"That's enough of Bane's dumb luck." Grant said, sneaking in with another box.**

**-000-**

"Okay. The results are tallied and the result is… "

…

…

"Woah. It's-" Ray was saying, but was cut off by the phone. "What? Yeah. Extan? Okay." he muttered and put it down.

"Well, the results said Bane for reasons we don't know, but the board said Sallin and Uta should be eliminated. A shame really." Ray said. The two would-be-parents looked very depressed, but walked off into the confessionals.

**-000-**

**"It is very bad that we had to leave, but at least we found each other here." Uta said, kissing Sallin. "And we are going to leave with a very lasting memory, that's for sure." Sallin smiled, before vomiting again. **

**-000-**

"Yeah, looks like the reason is that you guys and Extan are going to host another show." Ray said. "What?" everyone present yelled. "Ask your guy. Just get out." Ray pointed to a Lapras.

When they both leaved, Ray turned around, charging up an attack. "Well get out!" he yelled, letting loose a discharge, just to remove his nerves.

**-000-**

_***sweatdrop***_

_**Yeah, not my best work, I know. Too random for my taste. But there's a reason this time. School started again, so now I'm stuck in a rut. I will update again… just not too often. So Sallin and Uta are gone. Well, with their own TPI, they needed to go. Angus and Akiha are back. No Team Coconut, thank god. And thanks to ILoveUmberonYay for giving me her hosta for now. Well, I'll see you when I'll see you.**_

**Next time on TCPI, **

**Not much can be said, expect that all's fair in war and rivalry.**


	9. Visits and Wars

_**Ow… School is hard. Head-hurting hard. Sorry about the update pace guys. But right now, my attention is split on this story, and two other ones, as well as my studies. And me being the perfectionist, I kept reviewing it mid writing. Today's music will be "Wind of Sands" by Atlas Plug. **_

_**Now if you'll excuse me, I need to take an aspirin…**_

**Last Time on TCPI, **

**After Angus and Akiha rejoined the competition, the campers picked up their cooking hats and cooked a three-course meal for the hosts as well as Clay and Miki. Despite an accident, the Reshirams took the challenge with gusto, and the Zekroms went to elimination. But it was Sallin and Uta who were sent home, for reasons unspecified. But what will happen this time? And will Team Coconut strike again? Let's find out…"**

**-000-**

**Axel's room**

"ARGH! SO CLOSE!" Grant yelled, punching a sandbag so hard it was starting to leak sand. "What was close?" Akiha asked, coming in with Dallas, as well as Angus the Tyranitar. "I ALMOST GOT BANE! THAT SON OF A B**** IS JUST TOO LUCKY!" the Grovyle yelled and punched it so hard, it flew towards the last three pokémon coming in: Axel, Ivan and Luna.

Axel jumped on the ceiling, while Ivan pushed Luna down. "I think that something's up with Bane and Yuki." Axel said from the ceiling. "What?" "You mean they might be a thing?" Dallas asked. "Maybe." Axel said. "Shit." Grant swore. This show wasn't really going good for him.

"Now for once, we could use Grant's idea and eliminate Bane out." "Wait, really?" "Why not? As you said, his lucky streak is… a bit too lucky." Axel commented, jumping down from the ceiling. "So, we need to eliminate Bane now?" Dallas asked. "We might. But we have to keep an eye out for Nate as well." Angus said.

Meanwhile, Ivan helped Luna back on her feet. "Don't even think about it." Luna growled and walked off.

**-000-**

**"Finally I can get my revenge on that ***** Weavile!" Grant yelled.**

**-000-**

Most of the other non-alliance members arrived at the forest. "Dude, are we there yet?" Marion asked, tired of walking. "Almost there." Zap said when a building appeared in front of them.

"This is the cottage I was talking about. Now do you believe me?" "Of course." Jacob smiled, but Zap didn't smile back. "Who lives in this piece of junk anyway?" Brewster asked, which was kind of right since the building was in slight disrepair, as if its owner wasn't there for a long time. "Who knows?" Zach shrugged.

When all of them were in, Tari went forward. "So first thing I want to say is that we won't meet up a lot. Just if something's going on. Expect Mac complaining about Mika." she added, looking at the two pokémon. Mika was acting naturally at the least, but still was flirting with Mac every thirty seconds. Mac was still uncomfortable.

"And next thing is that we need to say is that we won't choose anyone to eliminate. That's important. But we will try and co-ordinate the elimination with Shiro's alliance." Jacob cut in. "And finally, no backstabbing. Particularly you, Cam." he growled. "And just to make sure, you AND Mika will be attending Shiro's meetings."

"STOP CALLING ME CAM!" the Dunsparce shouted so loudly that a piece of the ceiling fell off. "AND I'M NOT GOING WITH HER!" "Shut up, Cam. You're going… or else." Jacob glared, holding his palms in the Arua Sphere position. Mac growled, but didn't say anything else.

When everyone else left, Jacob turned around and saw Zap brooding in a corner. "Zap, what's wrong?" Jacob asked. "It's just... I think you don't deserve me…" she said, starting to cry. Jacob jumped but quickly regained his composure. "No. You deserve me. And I deserve you." he said, kissing her cheek. "Are you sure?" "Absolutely." Jacob smiled.

**-000-**

**"Am I really worth it?" Zap asked, looking at the floor.**

**-000-**

"What's taking Serafim and that deranged Dratini so long?" Yuki yelled into the cave. "He's bringing someone in. At least that's what I think." Alyssa said. "But there's something I need to ask you three." "Now what?" Bane asked with a scowl, lying across the ground. "Don't you think Serafim's a bit too lax these days?" "Maybe." Yuki said, leaning against the wall. "You got a point there." Max said blushing when Alyssa smiled back at him.

"We could try and take him and that Dratini out. Is that what you are trying to say?" Bane said. "Yep."

"What are you guys agreeing about?" a voice asked. Everyone turned around and found Nate leaning against the wall. "What the- Why the- How in the name of Arceus did you end up here?!" Alyssa yelled, preparing Fire Blast.

The Chespin didn't flinch. "First, don't even try and use fire-type moves on me. I can dodge them. Second, my mafia frog friend invited me here." he explained. "He invited you here? I thought he hated the f***ing life out of you." Bane said, standing up and getting ready to fight. "Sometimes you have to make friends with the ones you hate most." Nate shrugged.

"Grrr… "Alyssa growled as she left the cave."Maybe I should go with her." Max said, still glaring at Nate before following Alyssa out. "I'll be going then." Nate shrugged, before walking out. But if you look closely, you could see him hide the faintest of smiles.

"So Yuki… Want to have some 'Fun Times'?" Bane asked Yuki, who punched him in the 'goods'. "F*** off b****."

**-000-**

**"Why did she have to do that?" Bane squeaked, holding his goods. **

**-000-**

**"I **_**might **_**like Bane, but we're not in that stage yet!" Yuki yelled.**

**-000-**

**"My plan's finally coming together." Alyssa smiled and laughed a bit like a female demon.**

**-000-**

As Mac and Mika climbed up the ladder towards their place, Pich had a rather confused look.

"Shiro-kun? Are Mac-kun and Mika-chan married?" Pich asked. "NO!" Mac yelled, blushing heavily. Even Mika seemed thrown off by the comment, turning into a reddish shade of purple.

"No, not yet. Mac hasn't even started dating Mika yet." Shiro explained. "Oh. But we can get flowers for you two! Come on Pich!" Blaze said and they ran off.

"Why do they always have to do that?" Mac said. "They're just kids. But they're right. You two make a good couple." Luke said which made Mac glare hard at the Riolu, while Mika giggled shyly.

"Er… this is a bit out of topic, but has anyone of you seen Nate yet?" Rosa asked. "No. The last time I saw him was yesterday at the elimination ceremony." Arua said. "Don't worry. I sent him for a special job that I wanted him to do." Shiro said. And as he finished that sentence, Nate popped his head out of the trapdoor.

"Am I late? And why was Pich and Blaze running down the tree?" the Chespin asked but was rudely interrupted. "Where were you?!" Rosa yelled right in Nate's face. "I was worried sick about you, *****!" "Wait, I can explain-" Nate try to say, but the Fennekin used Fire Blast at close range, causing him to crash right into the wall. Rosa glared at his brother before walking next to Shadow. Aurora quickly did a double-take, surprised at the Fennekin's outburst.

**-000-**

**"Ow…" Nate moaned, holding an ice-pack against his back. "I forgot that my sister has a temper issue."**

**-000-**

**"So what? I can get angry. Anyone can." Rosa growled.**

**-000-**

"Stop trying to kill your brother Rosa and let him explain what is going on." Shiro said. "Hmph."

"I did what you asked me to do, Shiro." Nate said which caused everyone to raise their eyebrows. "Oh, you guys don't know yet?"

**-000-**

**Flashback towards yesterday, right after the elimination ceremony**

**"So, Shiro. Why do you want from me?" Nate asked inside the confessionals. "I need you to spy on Serafim's alliance." Shiro asked. "Most of the alliance is evolved, and Alyssa seems very suspicious." **

**"So, you want me to keep an eye out for them. Why don't you ask someone else?" "From where I come from, trust is hard to come by." "Same here. Okay, I'll do it." **

**"Thanks Nate." Shiro said, almost smiling.**

**-000-**

"And that's what happened." Nate finished as everyone was silent. "But that means I won't be seeing you for a while. Rosa, is that okay with you?" "Of course, Nate. And sorry for trying to kill you." she smiled sheepishly. "No problem."

"CAMPERS! TO THE DOCKS!" Ray's voice cut through the silence of the morning. "We better go." Rosa said as everyone got out. "You guys go out first." he said.

When everyone got out of the base, Nate turned around and looked one more time outside at the early morning sky. But as he stared to leave, his world became dark. _"Nate… We meet again…"_ surprised, he turned around and saw himself.

Well, not _exactly_ himself.

The Chespin that was staring at him had a very dark purple aura surrounding his body. The green parts of the Chespin were blood red and the brown was a bit purplish as well. His eyes were dark red with white pupils. Spikes bigger than Nate's grew out of its back and it was wearing what looks like a tattered black-purple cape decorated with rune symbols.

The figure laughed before looking straight into Nate's eyes. _"So… This desperate, are you? Risking your life and limb to find the closure you so desire… As if you have any life left..." _"I won't be tricked by your antics again, fool." _"Oh, but once you're tricked; you can't get out of it. I will come back. And mark my words, vo'sol izh Nate. Izh icha safras. And as for your friends… What can they do but burn." *__1_

"You've done nothing good. Get out. NOW!" he growled, pouncing at his dark clone, but he just passed through it. **"**_So naïve as ever…_" the voice said one last time, laughing.

"Nate!" Shiro's voice cut out from nowhere. Nate regained control of his body and his sight and found Shiro was staring at him.

"Are you all right?" Shiro asked. "Yes…" Nate sighed, before looking out the window once more. "I hate my life." he muttered underneath his breath.

**-000- **

Most of the team arrived at the docks, with a bit of confusion. "Wait, where's the hosts? And where's Nate?" Rosa asked. Shiro and Nate then came. "Sorry." Nate said. "What took you guys so long?" Rosa asked, starting to become mad again. "Er…"

"Well, whatever." Ray interrupted. "Extan had to host his own show, so it's just me again. Which means…"

"Oh no. Not them." Arua said. At that point, the skies darkened and an energy meteor fell from who-knows-where. It crashed right in front of Ray and a red-and-silver haired Zoroark came out of it. "What's up, Ray?" Ike said, dusting himself off and looking at the slightly stunned crowd.

"What? Ray invited us here." he said. "Us?" Brewster asked. At that moment, a wolf howl echoed through the island and a pack of spirit wolves came from who-knows-where. The biggest wolf ran towards the hosts, while his pack stayed behind it. It then howled and changed into a familiar boy.

"Wolf, nice to have you back. And er… nice pack of friends you got there." Ray said, nervously eying the wolves that seemed to want to take a bite out of the Pikachu.

"Hey, don't worry about it. The wolves are pretty tame." Wolf laughed at Ray's expression. "And congrats, Jacob and Zap!" he said to the couple, who were slightly creeped out by his sudden appearance. "Hi… And don't scare us out of our skins like that again." Zap squeaked, staying really close to her boyfriend, who put a protective arm around her.

A spatial portal opened next to the two visitors and a magenta-haired girl stepped out of it. "Sorry I'm late… Wait, where's the rest?" "You weren't late, Kiya. The others haven't even arrived yet." Ray said. "The rest?" Others? What the f*** are you talking about?" Rosa asked.

"Well, I got an e-mail from my boss that more people are coming, so I guess we will have to wait." Ray shrugged. "For how long again?" Ike asked. "Who knows? Volcora might fly to the island though." "WHAT?!" Kiya asked.

But just as she finished her sentence, a Volcarona flew down from the skies, which had white, circular wings and a white body. In a bright flash of light, it changed into a girl with white hair tied into a ponytail with a matching pair of white shirt and pants. She was wearing a red scarf with a snowflake pattern.

"Is that the big entry?" Ike asked. "No." Ray answered, but he was drowned out by Kiya's roar. "VOLCORA!" she screamed as she tried to pounce the new arrival. "Not again!" Ike yelled as he tried to restrain the Cosmic-duo's daughter. "I told you I was in a bad mood that day, why are you still angry Kiya?" Volcora asked. "I SPENT MOST OF MY 13 YEARS BUILIDING THAT PIECE OF H- I MEAN DUNGEON!" Kiya screamed, breaking Ike's grip, but was then frozen solid by an Ice Beam.

"Thanks mom." A voice said. Everyone looked up and saw a Zangoose riding an Articuno, as well as a human riding a Reshiram. "No problem Jaidyn." the Articuno smiled as it came down and dropped the Zangoose off. "See you later."

"Your name is Jaidyn right?" Ike asked. "Yeah, so what?" the Zangoose asked with a shrug. "Oh, I thought you would be someone else. With you being Articuno's daughter and stuff like that." "_Adopted_ daughter, thank you very much." Jaidyn said and walked over to the rest.

"Can someone let me out of here, now? PLEASE?" Kiya yelled, stuck in an ice-cube. Ike was about to replied when a Fusion Flare flew from the sky and burned her. And I mean burn.

A Reshiram flew down from the top, carrying a boy. He was wearing a blue shirt with a pattern of Zekrom as well as purple pants and a pair of sneakers.

"You can thank me later Kiya. Now to find that husband of mines." Reshiram said with a mix of kindness and anger in her voice before flying off. "Meh. Mum's in a pretty bad attitude lately." the boy said in a British accent. "Oh, yeah my name's Drake. Nice to meet you all."

"It's not just legendaries who have issues with family I guess…" Dallas said from the (ignored) crowd of contestants. "Yeah… I guess… But look at the Latis." Axel agreed, standing on Angus' shoulder. "Can we just go to the challenge now?" an impatient Grovyle yelled. Ray finally turned around. "We still need to wait. Kyle's not here yet." "Wait, who's Kyle?" Serafim asked.

But just as he said that, the world seemed to darken a bit. The temperature dropped and the grass started to frost over. Some of the pokémon started to shiver.

"Jaidyn, did your mom decided to freeze this place?" Nate shivered. "No. Unless she's very angry." Jaidyn said, but just as she finished saying that, a dark patch of ground appeared. It grew into a size of a door and a 15 year old boy ran out of it. (If you want an idea of how that looked like, watch how Giratina came out from the Distortion World in "Giratina and the Sky Warrior.") He was wearing a blue jacket, with a red and black shirt underneath it, as well as grey pants. His hair was an unusual color, grey with red and yellow highlights.

"Sorry I'm late… Arceus, my mom's place can be a bit confusing sometimes." he said, slightly panting. "Your mom?" Volcora asked. "Yeah, Giratina's." "Wait, so you're a legendary too?" Kiya asked. "And you are my sort-of brother as well?" "Well… Since you're the daughter of Dialga and Palkia… Yes I guess. Oh, I haven't introduced myself. I'm Kyle." "And just in case you guys didn't know, I'm the son of Kyurem and Giratina." Everyone was silent for a minute.

"What? Do you think I will kill you all?" Kyle said. "I would like it if you would warm up the place a bit." Kiya shivered, forcibly hugging Ike a bit to stay warm. "Um… Kiya…" Ike said, blushing a bit. Kyle raised an eyebrow. "What? You guys are a couple or something?" "NO, WE AREN'T!" both of them yelled at the same time.

"Remember us?" Nate finally spoke up. "Oh. Right. Well, I haven't finished the challenge yet, so you guys get 'till afternoon break." Kyle said.

"You're not half bad you know." Zach smiled. "Oh… I can get bad if I want to…" Kyle said and smiled a grin that would've frozen the Pacific.

"I will do lunch for you guys if you want to." Volcora said. "Want to help?" "Of course." Kiya and Jaidyn said.

**-000-**

**"More people! Yay!" Blaze and Pich cheered. Nate sweat dropped, while Shiro looked pretty emotionless.**

**-000-**

**"People on the island? This could be bad." Zach said worriedly. "Don't worry. They won't kill us. I hope." Tari said.**

**-000-**

**"Hmph. You're too soft on them." Ike said, as they were touring the island. "At least make the confessionals an outhouse." "That would've solved the budget issues, but Alex seemed unhappy about that." **

**"Wait, so who's Alex?" "You really don't want to know…"**

**-000-**

**"So five authors here today, eh? Time to report to Team Coconut." Latios said in the confessionals.**

**-000-**

**In the mess hall, a couple of hours later…**

While most of the pokémon were eating their lunch, Grant walked off outside the mess hall. The reason why was pretty obvious. He was starting to loathe Bane even more than ever.

As he walked around the island, he couldn't feel a pang in his stomach. _'Am I jealous of… No, it can't be... I'm already better than him anyway…'_ Grant thought to himself but then he noticed Kyle walking up a path that he didn't notice before.

With as much stealth as he could muster, Grant followed the legendary boy up the path, trying hard not to be seen. A pretty big mansion was looming in the horizon. "Wait, where did that come from?"

But he noticed Kyle took a right turn into a bush. "Looks like I might have to borrow something out of Ivan's book." he moaned, looking at a nearby sewage pipe.

**-000-**

"Okay, guys… They should be too interested in our food for anyone to spy on us." Kyle started. "That's more important with Ivan and Luna in." Ray added.

"So, I decided the challenge this day." Volcora said with a small smirk, which caused Kiya to growl. "The next challenge is going to be a paintball match held right in this mansion. I am going there myself, as well as Drake. Ray will stay here and make even more confusion with his hacking skills."

"And I'm going to have so much fun." Ray laughed, setting up a laptop.

"Kyle himself has got an idea, but he wants to keep it a secret. So he will announce who will be going out." "Hmph. Your call Volc." Kyle said. "Any more ideas, guys?"

"Can I do sniper?" wolf asked. "I've got great eyesight." "That's a good idea, actually. I can help you with that, actually." Ike said, taking another gun from the racks.

"I got a better idea. I already talked this through with Kiya." Jaidyn said as she told them her plan.

"…Woah. I could try that." Kyle said. "But aren't you being too harsh, cousin?" Wolf asked. "I'm the son of a death goddess. What did you expect- a stroll in a park?" Kyle shrugged.

"We better tell them now, by the way." Volcora reminded. All of them nodded and everyone (expect Ray) got out of the room.

**-000-**

"CAMPERS! TO THE GIANT MANSION!" Kyle's voice yelled. Everyone walked up towards the huge mansion, anxious for the next challenge.

"Why do you smell like sewage, Grant?" Rosa asked. "None of your business…" Grant replied.

"NOW THAT YOU'RE ALL HERE, TODAY'S CHALLENGE IS A PAINTBALL WAR!" Ike yelled, then hit by a rock. "Shut up, will you?" Kiya said. "You're giving me a headache." "Oh, sorry. You should've not used Roar of Time at me like 10 times in a row now!" Ike yelled back and the two legendaries started arguing.

"Ignore them. As Ike said, the challenge is going inside this mansion behind us. You guys will be given paintball guns and you will have to hunt down the other team. Last team standing wins." Kyle explained. "That's too easy." Yuki scoffed, but as soon as she said that a paintball bullet rushed past one of her arms (ears?) and hit Nate… in the 'area'.

**-000-**

**"GAH! ****!" Nate swore, hopping around the confessionals, still clutching his 'area'.**

**-000-**

"Well, Nate's out." Kyle said in a flat tone. "WHAT THE F*** WAS THAT?" Rosa yelled helping his brother back on his feet. "That was Wolf. He and Ike will be shooting you from afar. If he hits you once, you're automatically out." Jaidyn said. "But you need to be shot multiple times by the other team to go out." Volcora said. "Just like a real battle, one hit doesn't mean you're dead, unless it's a sniper's shot." Kyle finished.

"That's because you just want to see us in pain, right?" Angus said. "Yup."

"SO PLEASE GRAB YOUR WEAPONS AND GO INSIDE THE MANSION! Expect you Nate." Wolf yelled from afar with a megaphone. And as if on cue a pile of paintball guns appeared in front of the campers, black with blue stripes for the Zekroms and white with red stripes for the Reshirams.

"Hmmm…. Just normal ones…" Luna mused as she picked up one. "I was thinking like a rifle or something" Ivan said. "Budget issues." Kyle said.

"Expect our ones." Drake whispered to Volcora.

"You got five minutes to find your hiding spots." Volcora said and all the contestants scattered in different directions.

"So, what am I supposed to do now?" Nate asked. "Just stay." Volcora said, entering the mansion along with Drake. Kyle got an iPad out and put on a headset. Ike disappeared as well.

"Oh by the way, as the author, I can tell you one thing. What's bothering you might not get better, but it won't get worse." Kyle said with a smile. "What the f*** is that supposed to mean?" "I can't tell you. But you might want to read this." the grey haired human said, handing Nate a piece of paper. "'The Raven?'" "It's a nice poem." Kyle finished and spoke into the headset.

"Okay, guys! The battle begins!"

But as soon as he said that, walls came up around Shiro, Tom, Flame, Jacob, Zap and Rosa; trapping them in a cell.

"WTF?" Rosa yelled, using Fire Blast on the walls a couple of times. That didn't work, so she slumped down on the ground.

**-000-**

"Well, now what?" Tom asked in his cell. "I guess we wait." Flame replied, her cell not so far away from Tom's.

**-000-**

"This is *ahem* awkward…" Jacob said as he and Zap were stuck in the same cell, both of their bodies pressed closely to each other.

**-000-**

"As long as they don't harm Pich and Blaze…" Shiro growled. The walls were covered in dents due to his Iron Tails.

**-000-**

Marion, Brewster, Axel and Angus ended up hiding in the master bedroom. The two skateboarders hid in the cupboard; Axel ended up in the chandelier and Angus hid in the walk-in-closet, punching a hole through the door.

"Perfect setup for an ambush." Axel muttered. And just at that moment, the door creaked open. Akiha and Dallas walked in.

"Is anyone here?" Akiha asked. "I don't think so." Dallas said, putting down his weapon. "Perfect." "Perfect for what-" Dallas started to say, but was stopped by Akiha giving him a heated kiss. Then…

"RESIDENT NYAN! KILL-WEIRD-THINGS-LIFE!" A boy burst into the room and yelled. He was armed with two Ak-47s loaded with paintballs as well as a whole clip of grenades. The guy shot the two psychic types down and 'paintballed' the rest of the room before running off.

"What the hell was that?!" Axel said, jumping on the two knocked-out psychic types. "Campers! That was my friend Tom, not be confused with Tom the Lucairo. He's a psychopathic madman that somehow got worse."Kyle said. Axel was about to reply when he got double headshot-ed.

"Axel, Akiha and Dallas are out!"

Angus, Marion and Brewster quickly sneaked out of the room after that.

**-000-**

Around the corridors, Luna and Ivan heard about the madman and decided to walk with the Eeveelutions to the dining hall. Not knowing that the other team thought the same idea as well, expect in the rec room.

"Let's go, slowpokes!" Luna yelled, running in front of the group, Ivan following close behind. "Don't run too far ahead!" Aurora yelled, but the two pokémon already entered the doorway.

But when the Eeveelutions walked in, they ended up in the gardens. To be exact, in a pool. Full of quicksand.

"Well, this is weird. At least it can't get worse." Leaf said trying hard not to sink. Then Drake appeared and shot all three of them.

"Shadow, Aurora and Leaf are out!"

"You just had to say…" Shadow growled his head now a funny shade of acid green.

**-000-**

Most of the Zekroms were in a stand-off against the few numbered Reshirams in the Rec Room.

"So what are you going to do, little guys?" Serafim taunted, cocking his paintball gun. "Um…" Tari said, looking around the room. Her eyes locked onto Zach's which were extremely terrified.

"Shoot Mika, don't shoot me. Please." Mac said, putting the ghost in front of him like a shield. "Well, like it or not, here we come!" Alyssa yelled, shooting a bullet past Zach's ear. The Vibrava inhaled a sharp breath and his eyes turned red, as well as gaining black dots on his wings.

"Uh oh." Tari whispered, pulling the remaining members into a group hug. Zach, now Virgil, grinned evilly. "Oh, it's party time all right!" he said, letting his paintball gun loose, tagging a couple of pokémon out. Needless to say, there was friendly fire.

"And down goes Serafim, Tari and Angus. Wait, where did Angus come from?"

"Just five seconds ago. And things are starting to turn interesting, needless to say." Ray said through the intercom. The ones who weren't tagged ran off. Virgil grinned and took chase.

**-000-**

**Tari's wings were multicolored in a really bad way, and she had a rather pissed off face. "Okay, saving some of us from getting tagged out is one thing, but coloring my wings is another!"**

**-000-**

Grant was running down the corridors at a breakneck pace. He knew around the place already, as well as where and who was positioned, due to spying on them. "Maybe I should be careful about what Kyle was talking- oof!"

"Hey, watch it!" Bane growled, the two pokémon running right into the each other. "Oh, it's just the douchebags."

"What did you call me?" Yuki growled, her eye twitching. "That's what I always say to your friend there."

"Well, what can you do now, idiot? Two vs. one remember?" Bane grinned. "Hmph." Grant grinned, grabbing his paintball. But almost as if it was an afterthought, he shot a paintball into the grandfather clock.

**-000-**

"WHAT THE?" Ray yelled, seeing one of his cameras blacked out by paint.

**-000-**

"But you have to catch me first, douches!" Grant yelled, running off. Bane and Yuki were surprised, but took off running anyway.

Grant meanwhile was trying hard to remember the layout of the mansion, shooting down Ray's cameras, while making sure they looked like misfires. _'I think it's right in front of me- there!'_ he thought, jumping up suddenly into the ceiling, where a rope was waiting. Hoping to Arceus that it would work, he untied it and swung across the corridor, kicking the two chasing ice types in their 'areas'.

"M*****F*****!" they yelled. But using that as an advantage, Grant lassoed both of them and pulled the rope twice.

Immediately, the rope retracted and the ice-types found themselves bound upside-down on the ceiling. Grant grinned. "As much as I want to shoot you two down…" He then walked off, laughing his head off.

"Fuck that bitch. At least it can't get worse, can it?" Yuki groaned. Then there was an explosion right underneath them and Tom aka. Resident Nyan jumped out of the smoke.

"RESIDENT NYAN! DESTROY!"

**-000-**

"Bane and Yuki are out." Kyle said, chuckling.

**-000-**

Marion and Brewster were walking down a large, corridor. The Pikachu had a scared look on his face as he walked down.

"Dude, you okay?" Marion asked. "Yes… Maybe… No… I'm scared of long hallways actually." Brewster said, looking down on the floor. Marion did a double take at what Brewster said.

"You're scared of hallways?" "Yeah. Stupid, right?" Marion was about to say something when a portal appeared underneath them and they ended up at the pool where the Eeveelutions were. Expect someone swapped the quick sand out with water. Marion was shocked and started to panic. Brewster grabbed her hand and dragged her out before she drowned.

"Your fear is drowning, isn't it?" Brewster asked. "Yeah… Thanks there." Marion blushed, seeing the Pikachu's paw on hers. The two pokémon were silent for a minute.

Then Kiya teleported in and shot them down.

"Wow. What a nice way to interrupt a tender moment, Kiya. Marion and Brewster out nevertheless."

**-000-**

What was left of the two teams was facing off in the gardens. Luna and Ivan were being pushed back despite their experience. Then Grant came, being chased by Virgil. Then chaos broke out.

Tom the human broke through the wall of the mansion and screamed "RESIDENT NYAN!" He then grabbed a paintball grenade launcher. The grenades had explosive shells that spat out paintballs, which exploded on contact. The paint was also explosive and drenched almost everyone.

Drake showed up from nowhere and caused Geodudes to rain down from the sky. They also exploded into paint when they touched the ground. (Don't ask me how.) He also stated shooting people in every direction.

Kiya opened up a rift in space-time, allowing Ike to come in with an Ak-47; while restricting the movement of the rest of the contestants.

Ray used a hack and turned all the lights off, while causing turrets to pop out of the ground and fire paintball grenades.

Jaidyn also caused the furniture to move, as well as the doorways; knocking out anyone who thought of even running back into the safety of the mansion.

And to finish off the chaos, Tom called down a paintball missile strike. The results were colorful and messy.

"And down they all go. Well almost all of them." Kyle said.

**-000-**

All of the eliminated contestants were teleported into the grand hall. A loud bullhorn sounded and Kyle appeared in the middle of the hall.

"Ladies and Gentlemen and Pokémon! Tonight, the second epic paintball war's finale will commence, with 3 pokémon for each teams!"

"For the Reshirams are Tom, Flame and Rosa! For the Zekroms; Jacob, Zap and Shiro!"

**-000-**

**Somewhere in another TPI island…**

**"Yes! I get to see my best friend kick a**!" Tomhur, a white American yelled. **

**-000-**

"And just in case if no-one knew, Virgil is still safe and so is Tom. The rest of the hosts are also out there, mind you. And traps are all over the place. And finally… You're not going to like this next one. Glaciate!"

A very cold air blew around Kyle and the room flash-froze. The floor became super-slippery, and giant icicle barriers lined the place.

"Now it feels more like home." "Yeah, for you…" Nate shivered.

"Wait, then why did we have TO FIGHT EACH OTHER WHEN THESE SIX WILL DECIDE THE WINNER?" Marion screamed, and then sneezed hard. (She's still soaked)

"For our enjoyment. Now, begin!"

As everyone started yelling encouragements at the fighters, no-one noticed the green figure in the overhead hallways.

Tom and Jacob went at each other, acting on some sort of rivalry. They fought using their guns until they ran out of ammo. Then they resorted to using their moves.

"Wait, we can use our moves?" Rosa asked, ducking from Shiro's paintballs. "No one said you can't."

Shrugging, Rosa lit herself up using Flame Wheel and plowed right into Shiro. But the floor was still frozen, and she slid right into Flame. The Ninetails flinched from the attack, but then glowed a white color.

"That's Flash Fire!" Nate yelled. Flame grinned and launched a Fire Blast that knocked Zap off her feet, to be dispatched by a couple of shots.

"Zap's out- WOAH!" Kyle yelled, dodging a rogue Aura Sphere. Flame tried to help out, but was knocked out by a rapid amount of Iron Tails from an Eevee.

"And Flame's out!"

Rosa then turned around and used her own Iron Tail against Shiro. Soon there was an Iron Tail sword-fight between the two pokémon, with none of them getting the upper hand.

**-000-**

"Go on sis! You can do it!" Nate yelled. "They really don't seem to like each other." Luke asked. "That's my sister to you. Friendly when she's calm, but a monster when she's angry.

Then the door next to the spectators blew up as Virgil flew into the room, closely followed by Tom the human.

"Now you die!" Tom yelled, throwing a grenade into the fight between the two Lucairos, tagging Jacob out. Virgil then blew most of his ammo into Tom the Lucairo's face, as well as at the bystanders, who ran for cover.

Rosa looked at Shiro and nodded. The two pokémon zigzagged around the mad gunmen and combined their best attacks; Shiro's Ice Beam and Rosa's Flamethrower. Zach was blown up towards the others, where he was promptly tagged out on the head from afar by Wolf with his sniper rifle. Nyan crashed into the wall and was frozen solid by Shiro.

"One vs. one now." Kyle grinned. Shiro and Rosa glared at each other, lightning coming out of their eyes anime style. Rosa made the first move, using Iron Tail with Flame Wheel, but Shiro managed to parry that attack using his tail, while firing an Ice Beam in retaliation. This stale mate continued for a few minutes until they pounced on each other and two gunshots were heard.

"SLOW *pant* MOTION *huff* REPLAY! *gasp*" Drake panted as he and the rest of the hosts ran into the room. "That was your fault, Kiya!" Volcora screamed. "How can I know I was still tampering with space?" Kiya whined.

"Never mind. Here are the results." Ray said, coming in with his laptop. The replay showed Rosa hitting Shiro on the head point-blank range while Shiro's shot took 0.00001 of a second to hit Rosa.

The Reshirams cheered while the Zekroms groaned.

"Wait, where's Pich and Blaze?" Shiro growled a red dot on his head.

"Kyle-sama, Shiro-kun. How do you play this again?" Blaze and Pich asked dragging their guns along. Everyone was silent for a minute. Then Volcora interrupted.

"And the Zekroms win! They were unbelievably saved by Pich! And Blaze!"

The Zekroms broke into wild cheering, while the Reshirams booed really loudly.

"Wait, what happened?" Nate asked. "Oh, their guns were too heavy, so they were stuck at the front lawn. No-one bothered to check that place out I guess." Wolf said, coming in with his sniper rifle mounted on his back.

"So, Reshirams you know the drill." Volcora said, looking at the rest. "We know…" they groaned. But Kyle noticed something odd. _'Wait, where's Grant?!'_

But he didn't have to think any longer because just then a Molotov cocktail flew into the area.

**Camera was wiped out with paint**

When the picture returned, the entire room was covered in paint. As well as everyone in it.

"What the f***?!" Ray yelled, covered in green paint. "Hey, guys. Have you ever heard the saying 'Don't count your Pidgeys before they hatch.' hm?" Grant grinned, coming down from the overhead stairways.

Silence was in the air at the Grovyle's appearance, until a single encore can be heard.

"Well done, Grant. You got the detour bonus, so that means the Zekroms will have to go to elimination." Kyle said, clapping slowly despite being covered in paint.

"WHAT?!" everyone yelled. "THAT'S NOT FAIR! YOU KNEW THAT THIS WAS HAPPENING, DIDN'T YOU?!" Rosa yelled. "Well, duh." Kyle responded, but then someone turned the lights off.

"I don't want to even hear it, guys. Come out of your hiding places." Kyle growled. "How did you know that we were here?!" Latios yelled, crashing through the doorway, along with Cobalion and Kyogre.

"I'm the author. And you too, girls." "Damn it!" Latias screamed, her team coming out of the doorways. The league and Team Coconut growled at each other, but was cut off by a loud "ahem".

"Latios, Latias. WHAT THE F*** IS GOING ON WITH YOU TWO?!" Kyle yelled. "He started it! My stupid brother formed a team to destroy the islands and I didn't want that to happen!" "But who reminded us that Kavi was better than me. You, my idiot sis!" "Oh, yeah?" "YEAH!" "ATTACK!" And the two teams lunged at each other.

Kiya was charging up Roar of Time, but Kyle waved her away. "They're my employees. I'll deal with this."

He whistled loudly and the two teams stopped abruptly, suspended in midair anime style.

"Please continue fighting elsewhere. Thank you. ICE BLAST!" A huge ball of ice flew out of the Ice Legendary human's hands and it hit the two teams, before exploding.

"TEAM COCONUT IS BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" The trio that is team coconut yelled. "AND NOT JUST YOU!" Latias and her group yelled.

**-000-**

"Now what happened, Grant?" Rosa asked, coming out of the showers. "I somehow ended up there when I jumped into one of Kiya's portals." Grant shrugged. "But who do you think is going to be eliminated?" "I have no idea."

Meanwhile, Luna and Ivan were sitting on the back. "That was fun. Very fun." Luna giggled. Ivan blushed and coughed a bit. "Something wrong, Ivan?" "It's um… Er… um… Well fuck it!" he yelled before taking Luna's head in his hands (vines?) and kissing her.

Luna was shocked but kissed back with a huge amount of passion. Grant saw this and grinned inwardly.

**-000-**

**"'Bout time their sexual tension ended."**

**-000-**

"Okay guys. Elimination ceremony and you guys know the drill." Ike said, as the Zekroms walked in.

**-000-**

**"To be honest, I have no idea who to eliminate. Pich?" Nate said, dropping a piece of paper.**

**"Blaze?" **

**"It was not our fault!" Serafim said, tossing a paper with the name 'Mac' on it.**

**"Mika. Please…" Mac prayed.**

**-000-**

"Holy crap. The results are in and there's a four-way-tie." Kyle said, scratching his head. "Pic, Blaze, Mac AND Mika are out!"

"But Pich and Blaze got immunity, so that just means Mac and Mika are out then… If they hadn't got immunity tickets." Ray said, confused.

"So what? Leaf, get over here!" Ike yelled.

The Leafeon looked up at them, only to be blown off the island by Night Daze.

"Ike…" Kyle glared. "So what? I eliminated someone. Job done, right?" the Zoroark shrugged.

**-000-**

**Later…**

"Well, I need to go and check on my island. Darkrai and Cresselia are probably trying to murder someone now." Volcora shrugged and flew off in her Volcarona form.

"Hey, that was pretty fun. I'll see you guys later!" Drake said as he and Jaidyn got picked up by their parents.

"Well, I'll be going now. Annabeth's going to flip out though…" Kiya said, taking a look at Ike, who was neatly put into an ice cube, courtesy of Kyle and his Glaciate.

"I'll come. I haven't met Grandpa for a while. Well, see ya guys! I'll be back… Probably. And don't worry about Leaf. As soon as we find him, he will return." Kyle grinned, disappearing into the shadows. Wolf turned into a wolf and did a grunt of approval before running off.

"Well, go already!" Ray yelled and the contestants scattered over their islands, each with their own thoughts.

**-000-**

**Later…**

Leaf was seen dog-paddling back to the island.

"I hate the hosts sometimes…" he growled, jumping back on the docks.

**-000-**

_**That's the longest chap I typed out. I have no more to say than sorry for taking so long to update. I didn't think I portrayed Jaidyn or Drake good enough. And in other news, I'll be making a special one-shot on the 4**__**th**__** of July, so keep an eye for that. Well, NA98, signing off. **_

**Next time on TCPI, it's a singing challenge. But with a twist or two.**

_**P.S. please submit songs for your OCs. I'm not going to pick out songs for them.**_

_**P.P.S. Writing in a car is a dumb idea.**_

_***1 The language that Nate's dark side was talking was Ozkavosh.  
Translation: (bold means translated words)**__"Oh, but once you're tricked; you can't get out of it. I will come back. And mark my words, **there is no hope for you** Nate. **You will suffer**. And as for your friends… What can they do but burn?"_


	10. Songs from the Soul Pt 1

_**A very tired NixAvernal reporting from my house. Ow… This was supposed to be an easy chap…**_

_**And has anyone noticed that new TPIs are getting deleted as fast as they pop up?**_

**Last time on TCPI, it was an all out war as the authors came in with guns a blazing. With the use of some trickery; and a bucket-full of luck, Grant snatched the victory. But due to reasons (Ike) no-one was eliminated. Thus, this challenge will be a double elimination. Which two will go home? Find out…**

**-000-**

**The hosts' cabin**

"What the f***?!" Extan yelled loudly, causing Pidgeys to fly off everywhere. "This is WHAT CHALLENGE?!"

"The song challenge, Extan." Ray said calmly. "I know you don't like it, but we have to bring her here." "YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENED THE LAST TIME SHE WAS NEAR ME? SHE ALMOST THREW ME INTO THAT PIT!" "And that was only because you insulted her. And I think she's already on the island, so you can't do anything." Then there was a knock on the door. "Oh, she's here!"

Extan shook his head. "This is not going to end well… At least for me…"

**-000-**

**At the treehouse**

"Rosa, you seem down a bit. What's going on?" Luke asked, pushing the trap door into the empty treehouse. There were no alliance meetings since the last challenge was a week ago, so right now, Rosa was just staring at the setting sun.

"Well, I'm not sure how to tell Shadow I love him." Rosa said, her ears drooping down. "Well, just tell him then." Luke said, patting Rosa on her back. "Sometimes telling what you feel to someone will help you. A lot." "Then…" Rosa gulped and then quickly continued. "Why and you and Arua not dating yet, then?"

Luke jumped back, blushing heavily. "I- I- I- er…" "Let's make a deal." Rosa said, standing up. "If you go ahead and confess to Arua, I will go and kiss Shadow. Deal?" Luke bit his lip, but answered "Deal."

But at that moment, there was a gigantic bang and the two pre-evolutions' eyes glanced down the windowsill. What they saw were a batch of broken trees.

"STAY AWAY FORM ARUA!" Shadow screamed as he fired even more Shadow Balls into the Leafeon, who dodged them with ease. "DOES IT ALWAYS HAVE TO BE THIS WAY, SHADOW?" Leaf answered, throwing a Frenzy Plant to the Umberon.

"UNLESS YOU STOP FIRLTING WITH MY SISTER!" Shadow started to yell back, but got a face full of paw instead.

Aurora and Arua were watching this and sweat dropped.

**-000-**

"**Er… Yeah… Confessing to Shadow could be a bit dangerous…" Rosa sweat dropped.**

**-000-**

***Shadow was grumbling and had a black eye. He was looking up a phonebook.* **

**-000-**

**Cave near the beach**

"What now?!" Serafim yelled into the face of Alyssa. "You need to leave. Last challenge was suppose to be your specialty, but we got our asses beaten by a Vibrava, that Tom fellow and the hosts." Alyssa explained. She and Max were the only ones there, since Yuki had to do something and the two other males followed with her.

Serafim's eyes twitched, but he took a deep breath and tried to smooth things over. "We're going to improve. Just-""Give me a week? You've been saying that for the past three weeks." Maxsen snapped. "Let us lead this one and you'll see who's better."

"Serafim gave both of them a dirty stare, then walked off. "That frog doesn't give up, does he?" Alyssa sighed, shaking her head.

**-000-**

**"I'm gonna show her. She's next." Serafim said, coming in with what looks like a box.**

**-000-**

"**We tried to do it the easy way… now it's time for the hard one…" Alyssa shrugged.**

**-000**

**Shiro's fur was covered with dirt, but he himself had a blank face. "This is not going to end well for any of them."**

**-000-**

"I TELL YOU MAN, SOMETHING'S WRONG WITH THAT GIRL, NOT WITH ME."

"Cam. It's your problem. I can only help you by so much." Zach sighed inside his room with Mac. He was freaking out again after Mika just brushed against him at lunch.

"NOW, WHOSE SIDE ARE YOU ON? MINE OR HERS?" Mac screeched so loudly that Zach's personality turned into Timmy and he ran outside.

"Calm down Mac." Tari said, holding her wings up. "Why don't you give her a second chance?"

"A second chance?" "Yeah… You know… hang out with her or something…" Tari said, and then realized what she just said and ran off, fearing an angry Mac.

But Mac stayed there, thinking about what she said. Then he remembered something.

"MY NAME IS MAC, ZACH!"

**-000-**

"What's their problem?" Luna questioned, seeing Zach and Tari running off like the wind after their little conversation with the Dunsparce.

"No idea. Should we even be caring about them?" Ivan grinned mischievously before kissing Luna passionately. They stayed that way for a few minutes before breaking up for air.

"You know…" Luna panted laying her head on Ivan's chest. "If someone said that I would become your girlfriend, I would've hanged them and tortured them dead."

"Huh. I would've too, you know." Ivan chuckled, putting his vine around Luna protectively. "But that's life I guess."

"And speaking of life," Luna sighed, remembering something. "I guess you need to know why me and my sister are fighting over. You see…" she began, but Ivan cut her off with a wave of his vine.

"What's between her and you is not my job. Besides, I'm just glad that I'm spending time you, Luna." The Mawile chuckled before having a mischievous grin of her own.

"Well then…" she started before entering another make out session with Ivan

**-000-**

Nate was sitting just on the edge of the lake, tending to his burns he received a long time ago. _'Just don't make the bandage or your paw wet.' _He reminded himself.

"_Ha. You want to get rid of my essence, yet you're caring for it. How odd…" _Nate's dark side cut in; appearing in his reflection. "How many times are you not going to listen, Eredar?" he said, punching his reflection. _"Let me guess… none." _Eredar laughed.

"Once I find out how to remove your essence from me, I'll just burn you down like I did to your f***ing cult…"he growled, before a funny feeling entered his bandaged paw. It wrapped around his neck in a chokehold. Eredar really appeared, holding Nate's paw. _"I have equal control of your body as you have for mines… My shadow is yours and your blood is mines… If I die, you will too… Whether we're separated or not… Remember that…" _

"JUST SHUT UP AND LEAVE!" he yelled, punching the dark Chespin with his free, uncontrolled paw, but it went through him.

"Ice Beam!" two voices yelled, freezing Nate in an instance.

"What's wrong with you?!" Yuki yelled at his face. "Nothing…" he tried to say, but it was hard when your entire body was encased in a foot or two of ice.

"_Stuck? Don't worry… I'll show you some of my powers…" _Eredar said a grim tone of satisfaction in his voice. And just as he finished saying that, a new wave of power flooded his body, easily allowing him to break the ice. But that surge of power was gone in a flash.

"_Decide well Nate…" _Eredar's voice faded out with a laugh. Nate rubbed his left paw before looking at the two stunned Ice-types. "What?" he asked with a growl. "Maxsen wanted to see you. He said that there was something he needed to talk about." Bane quickly replied. "Tell him that I'm not in the mood." The Chespin said as he walked off.

**-000-**

"**What the hell was that? First he was washing his wounds; all of a sudden he was talking nonsense and started to choke himself! And no Chespin can shatter ice that easily!" Yuki panicked. Bane was also there, holding the Froslass' paw (she didn't seem to mind).**

**-000-**

"**I felt a dark presence… Something that I haven't felt for a long time…" Shiro said. "Nate is my friend, but he could harm everyone…"**

**-000-**

"**Now that was interesting… So he has a dark side…" Alyssa smirked. "Well, maybe I might have a talk with Mr. Eredar soon." **

**-000-**

"**My past is my past. I will not let in interfere with my present." Nate snapped.**

**-000-**

Thomas was standing in his room, reading a book by candlelight. A knock on the door interrupted him as Flame walked in.

"Hi Thomas." She greeted. Thomas shrugged and put down his book. Flame noticed the title: "Leader of the 20th Century."

"You don't really like Grant that much, don't you." Flame guessed. "That guy's mind can be smart, but seems like a black hole at times." Thomas said.

"You're right about him. If Bane's around, he's the only one that he seems to think about." Flame agreed and sighed.

"I want to replace him. I'll do a lot better than him." Thomas said, but Flame waved her paw. "If your goal is to outset Grant as a leader, you're doing it wrong. A true leader knows what to do when there is a bad one; and can be a leader without really being one."

Thomas was silent for a moment, but quickly said "I still want to talk with Grant about this." Flame thought that she hadn't gotten into his mind but then Thomas leaned down and kissed her cheek. "I'll keep what you said in mind too." He whispered before leaving.

**-000-**

***Flame was blushing intensely and was muttering something under her breath.***

**-000-**

Brewster was playing his guitar in his room when Marion phased through the door. It shocked the Pikachu so much that he jumped and crashed into the ceiling.

"Brewster-"Marion started to say before a guitar smashed against her head. "Ow… That is not rad, Marion." The Pikachu groaned, rubbing his head.

"Sorry about that." She sighed. "Nah, its fine. Just pain. Like yesterday."

"Hey, thanks for saving me back there; even though I would've been all right." "Haha… yeah… Brewster scratched the back of his head.

"You know… it's been a while since I've met someone like you." "Really?"" "Really. And I was wondering…. Maybe we could…."she swallowed something hard before continuing. "Hang out?"

Brewster was confused for a moment, but smiled. "Alright. Tomorrow. Here?" "Kay."

"Campers! To the Auditorium!" Ray's voice cut through the air like a hot knife through butter. "Well, are you coming?" Brewster asked, grabbing the Banette's hand and tugging her out of the room.

**-000-**

"**Maybe I just found my first girlfriend. And man, she's cool." Brewster said.**

**-000-**

**Auditorium (the time is 7:00 pm if you're asking)**

As the campers made their way into the auditorium, a soothing tone was being played on the piano by a Melotta. It calmed down the souls of everyone inside the room, even Nate's. The campers' nervousness lessened as they waited for the hosts to come.

When the Melotta finished playing, there was a polite applause. The Melotta blushed and went behind stage. She quickly reappeared with Ray and a pissed-off Extan.

"Welcome campers, to the next challenge!" Ray yelled to the crowd. Extan grumbled "I didn't agree to this challenge at all. And why does she have to be here?" before a powerful Psychic threw him into the ceiling.

"That's the author's decision, Extan." The Melotta snapped. "FOURTH WALL!" "JUST SHUT UP, EGRIDOS!"

"Oh, I haven't introduced myself. The name's Rin and as you can see, I'm a Melotta." "Can we just put me out of my misery and do this challenge quickly?" Extan squeaked/groaned from the ceiling.

Rin sighed before continuing. "Today's- or should it be tonight's challenge is going to be a sing-off!" Some of the campers smiled but others frowned.

"Okay, getting the songs is easy. You just-"Ray started, but then a Smeevil (a large yellow winged bat with legs) crashed through the window, spraying glass everywhere.

"Skrak, scree, scrak!" it screeched, holding a letter in one of its claws. As soon as Extan took the letter, it abruptly fainted and the interns took him away.

Extan read the letter and had a very devilish smile. "Okay! The man said that the teams are going to be reformed!" Everyone started at him

**-000-**

**At NixAvernal's home a few minutes ago…**

"_**Gah! Which team was he in again?! F***!" Nix screamed at his computer. When it didn't respond, he sheathed Mistblade and cut his computer in half… again.**_

"_**Time for plan B." he groaned, taking a piece of paper and scribbling something on it. He then gave it to his Smeevil, who flew out of his window.**_

"_**10**__**th**__** one this month." He muttered, putting the busted computer on a stack of cut-up gadgets.**_

**-000-**

"Never mind why. The new teams are the Kyurems and the Giratinas. No surprises on the name. For the Giratinas the new team members are albino, the two kids, mafia frog, explosive girl, the fiery Arcanine, grass snake and weird hair-mouth girl, sandstorm creator, his bird friend, stalker and the stalked, odd Lucairo and electric lion, the electric Eeveelution, the ice couple and the grass rodent. The rest are the Kyurems."

**-000-**

**Some of the Giratinas were gathered in the confessionals with rather angry looks.**

"**WHAT DID HE CALL ME?!" Nate yelled.**

"**I'm not albino. I already said that." Shiro growled right next to him**

"**ME AND BANE ARE NOT A COUPLE!" Yuki yelled, shattering a pane of glass.**

"**Can we just go back to the normal talk?" Alyssa sighed.**

**-000-**

"_**Hey, I can hear what you're saying!" **_**NA98 yelled from nowheres, while typing his lines out with one hand.**

**-000-**

"Okay, never mind that you're used to your allies; just get your song from this hat and start practicing." Ray sighed. Everyone put their appendages in and took out their songs.

"Mine's in Japanese." Shiro growled and then a packet hit his head. It was the translated lyrics with a message. "Here, screw you."

**-000-**

"**What the f***?" Bane muttered under his breath. **

**-000-**

"…**Devils…" Nate whispered. **

**-000-**

"**This actually works well with me." Luna smiled.**

**-000-**

***Thomas gulped***

**-000-**

**After thirty minutes of rather panicked practice…**

"Okay, guys. Ready?"Rin asked the gathered crowd. There were apprehensive nods. Some of the contestants were still muttering the lyrics under their breath.

"I'll take that as a yes. Nate, you're first." The Chespin got out of his seat and went backstage. He returned onto stage with a headset-mic and a guitar.

"So what's your song?" Ray asked after Rin came down. "Angels or Devils, by Dishwalla." Nate said; then started strumming the notes.

_This is the last time  
That I'm ever gonna come here tonight  
This is the last time  
I will fall Into a place that fails us all inside_

_Well I can see the pain in you  
And I can see the love in you  
And fighting all the demons will take time  
It will take time_

_The angels they burn inside for us  
And are we ever, are we ever gonna learn to fly  
The devils they burn inside of us  
But are we ever gonna come back down, come around  
I'm always gonna worry about, the things that could make us cold_

_This is the last time  
That I'm ever gonna give in tonight  
And are there angels or devils crawling here?  
I just want to know what blurs and what is clear to see_

_Well I can see the pain in you  
And I can see the love in you  
And fighting all the demons will take time  
It will take time_

_The Angels they burn inside for us  
And are we ever, are we ever gonna learn to fly  
The devils they burn inside of us  
And are we ever gonna come back down, come around  
I'm always gonna worry about the things that could break us_

_If I want to give in and give it up and then  
I take a breath, make it deep and 'cause it might be the last one you get  
Be the last one that could make us cold, that could make us cold  
I'm always gonna worry about the things that could make us cold_

When he finished the song, he was visibly moved as he started to tear up a bit. There was a small polite applause, and people started to think how the song could relate to his life.

"Well, that song was sweet and smooth. Your mood while you're singing was so perfect. 8." Rin smiled."Same here, but the guitar might've been overkill. 7."Ray nodded. "Meh only liked the devil bit. 5." One of Extan's heads replied.

"Things are rarely as they seem, you know." Nate muttered as he stepped down from the stage. Only Shiro didn't become confused.

"Okay, next up is Aurora. Come on up." The Glaceon walked up to the stage and looked quickly at Leaf and Shadow; who were still glaring at each other, before turning back to the judges.

"I got 'I Believe in You'." Aurora said as the music started. **A/N: This song is from the Pokémon movie, Zoroark: The Master of Illusions, so don't rip your hair trying to find it.)**

_Who do I turn to when things are broken?  
Where do I go when I'm feeling alone?  
Who's always there with arms wide open, it's you.  
Yeah, it's you._

_Where do I hide when it's dark and stormy?  
Where do I run when it's all too much?  
Who gives me hope when I wake each morning, it's you.  
Yeah, it's you._

_You were there for me in my darkest days,  
You cared for me when I lost my way,  
My guiding light, you always pulled me through,  
I believe in you._

_Yeah yeah._

_When I stumble and fall, you take my hand.  
When I don't have a clue, you know what to do.  
When nothing makes sense, you help me to understand.  
It's true._

_It seems like forever, it's been you and me.  
I know who you really are.  
Sometimes I wonder where would I be without you?_

_Yeah yeah._

_You were there for me in my darkest days,  
You cared for me when I lost my way,  
My guiding light, you always pulled me through,  
Yeah, you gave me strength when I was weak,  
You were my voice when I could not speak,  
One ray of hope that I could hold onto, Yeah, I believe in you._

_Yeah, I believe in you._

_You were there for me in my darkest days,  
You cared for me when I lost my way,  
My guiding light, you always pulled me through,  
Yeah, you gave me strength when I was weak,  
You were my voice when I could not speak,  
One ray of hope that I could hold onto,  
Yeah, I believe in you._

_You were there for me in my darkest days,  
You cared for me when I lost my way,  
My guiding light, you always pulled me through,  
Yeah, I believe in you._

_Yeah, I believe in you._

"Wow. Nice work! 9!" Ray said. "Perfection. 9." Rin smiled.

"5." Extan growled, before he got a punch by Rin. "What?"

"I want to sing." Shadow said, coming up towards the judges. Extan shrugged and said "Your call."

**-000-**

**"You'll always right next to me Shadow, even if we don't see eye to eye." Aurora said.**

**-000-**

"The song I got is 'I Loved Her First'" the Umbreon said, as she looked at her sister. She winked at him and he winked back.

_Look at the two of you dancing that way _  
_ Lost in the moment and each other's face _  
_ So much in love; you're alone in this place _  
_ Like there's nobody else in the world_

_I was enough for her not long ago_  
_ I was her number one, she told me so _  
_ And she still means the world to me, just so you know _  
_ So be careful when you hold my girl_

_Time changes everything, life must go on _  
_ And I'm not gonna stand in your way_

_But I loved her first, I held her first _  
_ And a place in my heart will always be hers_  
_ From the first breath she breathed _  
_ When she first smiled at me _  
_ I knew the love of a brother runs deep_

_And I prayed that she'd find you someday _  
_ But it's still hard to give her away I loved her first_

_How could that beautiful woman with you _  
_ Be the same freckle face kid that I knew _  
_ The one that I read all those fairytales to _  
_ And tucked into bed all those nights._

_And I knew the first time I saw you with her _  
_ It was only a matter of time_

_I loved her first, I held her first _  
_ And a place in my heart will always be hers _  
_ From the first breath she breathed _  
_ When she first smiled at me _  
_ I knew the love of a brother runs deep_

_And I prayed that she'd find you someday _  
_ But it's still hard to give her away I loved her first_

_From the first breath she breathed _  
_ When she first smiled at me_  
_ I knew the love of a brother runs deep_

_Someday you might know what I'm going through _  
_ When a miracle smiles up at you _  
_ I loved her first_

Nate nodded at when the song ended. _'That's what everyone feels...' _he thought.

"8. Just too sweet." Rin sighed. "7. Your voice is a bit rough at times, as if you're angry at someone." Ray shrugged.

"8. I'm just being kind to you because I'm a brother too." Extan said.

"Next up is a duet by Jacob and Maxsen." The two friends climbed up the stage from the stage, Maxsen struggling.

"There's a staircase on the back, Max." Ray face-palmed. After a few seconds, the two friends were ready.

"We got Don't Trust Me by 3OH!3." Jacob said. Maxsen shrugged before saying "We kinda like this song."

_**Jacob:**__ Black dress with the tights underneath  
I've got the breath of a last cigarette on my teeth  
And she's an actress but she ain't got no need  
She's got money from her parents in a trust fund back east_

_**Maxsen:**__ T-t-tongues always pressed to your cheeks  
While my tongue is on the inside of some other girl's teeth  
You tell your boyfriend, if he says he's got beef  
That I'm a vegetarian and I ain't fucking scared of him_

_**Both: **__She wants to touch me, woo ooh  
She wants to love me, woo ooh  
She'll never leave me woo ooh, woo ooh, ooh ooh  
__**Jacob: **__Don't trust a ho, never trust a ho  
Won't trust a ho 'cause the ho won't trust me_

_**Both: **__She wants to touch me, woo ooh She wants to love me, woo ooh  
She'll never leave me woo ooh, woo ooh, ooh ooh  
__**Maxsen:**__ Don't trust a ho, never trust a ho  
Won't trust a ho 'cause the ho won't trust me_

_**Jacob:**__ X's on the back of your hands  
Washed them in the bathroom to drink like the bands  
And the set list, you stole off the stage  
Has red and purple lipstick all over the page_

_**Maxsen: **__B-b-bruises cover your arms  
Shaking in the fingers with the bottle in your palm  
And the best is, no one knows who you are  
Just another girl alone at the bar_

_**Both: **__She wants to touch me, woo ooh She wants to love me, woo ooh  
She'll never leave me woo ooh, woo ooh, ooh ooh  
__**Jacob: **__Don't trust a ho, never trust a ho  
Won't trust a ho 'cause the ho won't trust me_

_**Both: **__She wants to touch me, woo ooh She wants to love me, woo ooh  
She'll never leave me woo ooh, woo ooh, ooh ooh  
__**Maxsen: **__Don't trust a ho, never trust a ho  
Won't trust a ho 'cause the ho won't trust me_

_**Both: **__Shush girl, shut your lips Do the Helen Keller and talk with your hips  
I said shush girl, shut your lips Do the Helen Keller and talk with your hips  
I said shush girl, shut your lips Do the Helen Keller and talk with your hips_

_**Both: **__She wants to touch me, woo ooh She wants to love me, woo ooh  
She'll never leave me woo ooh, woo ooh, ooh ooh  
__**Jacob: **__Don't trust a ho, never trust a ho  
Won't trust a ho 'cause the ho won't trust me_

_**Both: **__She wants to touch me, woo ooh She wants to love me, woo ooh  
She'll never leave me woo ooh, woo ooh, ooh ooh  
__**Maxsen: **__Don't trust a ho, never trust a ho  
Won't trust a ho 'cause the ho won't trust me_

The two pokémon finished the song to a big applause. They smiled and high-pawed.

"Action. For once I like it. 7." Extan smiled. "Well, I don't get it." Rin asked confused, using her paws to gesture a 5. "Guess we found the rift between you two. 7." Ray laughed. "Next is Luke. Come on!"

"I just want an answer…" he muttered, climbing out of his seat. When he appeared on stage, he looked directly at Arua. "My song is Time of Dying by Three Days Grace." He gestured with his hands. Arua noticed that but was confused. Nate however knew the meaning.

"This song is for you..." he whispered under his breath.

_On the ground I lay motionless in pain  
I can see my life flashing before my eyes  
Dead I fall asleep, is this all a dream  
Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare_

_I will not die  
(I will not die)  
I will survive_

_I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I feel alive, when you're beside me  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying_

_On this bed I lay, losing everything  
I can see my life passing me by  
Was it all too much or just not enough  
Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare_

_I will not die  
(I will not die)  
I will survive_

_I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I feel alive, when you're beside me  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying_

_I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I feel alive, when you're beside me  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying_

_I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I feel alive, when you're beside me  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying_

When the song finished, he didn't wait for the judge's decision, but jumped down and went next to Arua. "I really won't die, if you're beside me." He said, holding Arua's hand. "Please. Will you be my girlfriend."

"Y-yes." Aura said shakily, then pulled Luke into a kiss that lasted for a minute.

"PDA!" Rin yelled for no reason. "Anyway, great song. And that last bit…8."

"Okay… Sudden confession threw me off, but still... 7."

"4. Yeuch." Extan said.

**-000-**

"**Well, that's my part filled out." Luke smiled, looking at the Shinx next to him. "What dare?"**

"**Oh, you know about her crush…"**

**-000-**

"**F***." Rosa swore. "This is just too sudden!"**

**-000-**

"Okay, sudden confession over… Shiro, you're up."

"I got Servant of Evil." Shiro growled, obviously not liking his song choice. "I'll sing the last part, don't worry." Rin volunteered. She probably didn't see the cold look that Shiro gave her.

**Rin sings the bits that are in the bracket**

_You are my princess_  
_I am your servant._  
_Destiny parted two pitiful twins._  
_If it is to protect you, I'll even become an evil_

_We were born under high expectations_  
_The church bells had blessed us_  
_For selfish adults' reasons I still don't understand, _  
_Our future was ripped in two._

_Even if the entire world were to become your enemy,_  
_I will protect you, so you just stay there laughing and smiling_

_You are my princess_  
_I am your servant._  
_Destiny parted two madly driven twins._  
_If it's to protect you, I'll even become evil_

_When I visited the neighboring country_  
_That girl of green happened to be walking by_  
_With her kind voice and smiling face_  
_I fell in love at first sight._

_But if the princess wishes for that girl to be removed from this world  
I will answer to that.  
But I wonder why my tears won't stop..._

_You are my princess_  
_I am your servant._  
_Destiny divided two lovely twins._  
_"Today's snack is brioche"_  
_You would laugh, laugh innocently._

_Soon this country will probably end, by the hands of the angry citizens_  
_Even if this is what we so rightfully deserve, I will tempt this fate_  
_"Here, I will lend you my clothes."_  
_"Wear this and escape immediately."_  
_"It'll be alright, after all we are twins, surely no one will ever notice."_

_Now I am the princess_  
_You are the fugitive._  
_Destiny divided two sad twins._  
_If you are proclaimed as evil, then I must be too,_  
_Because I have the same evil blood running through_

_Once upon a time in another place was_  
_A kingdom of treacherous inhumanity._  
_And there ruling in apex was my very lovely sibling._

_Even if all of the world (Finally, the time has come)  
becomes your enemy (The bell that announces the end rings)  
I will be the one to protect you (Giving no attention to the populace)  
You just be somewhere laughing and smiling(You speak my line)_

_You are my lady._  
_I am your servant._  
_Destiny divided two pitiful twins._  
_If it's to protect you, I'll become evil for you._

_If I could be reborn_  
_At that time, I'd like to play with you again._

When he finished the song, he angrily glared at the judges. "10!" the smaller judges said. "6. It's good, but… you just seem too perfect to be true."

Everyone's eyes turned to Shiro and there was whisperings in the air; one that contained confusion, but a slight hint of dread.

"You know how I feel now." Nate muttered as Shiro sat in the seat next to him. Shiro didn't respond.

"Okay, Arua. Stop making out with your new boyfriend and get over here!" Ray yelled to the new couple, who were indeed making out.

"Kay." she said, coming onto stage. "My song is Bring Me To Life, by Evanscene." "And I guess I'm going to do the extra bit." Luke smiled and joined Arua up on the stage. The electric lion cub smiled and nodded.

(Aura Singing, **Luke Singing, **_**Both Singing **_)

How can you see into my eyes like open doors?  
Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb  
Without a soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead it back home

**Wake me up** (Wake me up inside)  
**I can't wake up** (Wake me up inside)  
**Save me** (Call my name and save me from the dark)  
**Wake me up** (Bid my blood to run)  
**I can't wake up** (Before I come undone)  
**Save me** (Save me from the nothing I've become)

**Now that I know what I'm without****  
****You can't just leave me****  
****Breathe into me and make me real****  
****Bring me to life****  
**  
**Wake me up** (Wake me up inside)  
**I can't wake up** (Wake me up inside)  
**Save me** (Call my name and save me from the dark)  
**Wake me up** (Bid my blood to run)  
**I can't wake up** (Before I come undone)  
**Save me** (Save me from the nothing I've become)

**I've been living a lie****  
****There's nothing inside****  
****Bring me to life****  
****Frozen inside without your touch****  
****Without your love, darling****  
****Only you are the life among the dead**

All this time, I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
Got to open my eyes to everything  
Without thought, without voice, without a soul

_**Don't let me die here**__**  
**__**There must be something more**__**  
**__**Bring me to life**_

**Wake me up** (Wake me up inside)  
**I can't wake up** (Wake me up inside)  
**Save me** (Call my name and save me from the dark)  
**Wake me up** (Bid my blood to run)  
**I can't wake up** (Before I come undone)  
**Save me** (Save me from the nothing I've become)

_**I've been living a lie**__**  
**__**There's nothing inside**__**  
**__**Bring me to life**_

"WHAT IS THE DEAL WITH THIS CRAZY ROMANCE?!" Extan screamed, going into Dragon Rage. "Ex, don't even think-" Ray stared, but the Hyderigon blew up the camera with Dark Pulse.

**-000-**

_**Cut! That's enough for now. My mind and my fingers are going to go into mayhem mode if I tried to write even more. So, for now, enjoy these songs while me and the crew fix the cameras.**_

_**And actually, I'm really pumped to write the chapter after the next one. And I'm actually surprised (almost) no-one had thought of this before. What is it? Just wait and see.**_

**Rin: Read and Review! (explosion behind the Melotta as the camera focuses on Extan)**

**Extan: YEAH, YOU BETTER!**


	11. Songs from the Soul Pt 2

_***wipes sweat from head* Good whenever readers! The next chapter is out now! **_

_**Disclaimer: all these songs belong to their respective owners! Don't sue me. And Pokémon belongs to Nintendo. **_

"Welcome back, viewers!" Ray exclaimed as the camera flared back to life. But the auditorium looked like a war scene, with chairs tossed around and columns broken, glass shattered and a hole in the ceiling as well as (almost) all the contestants hiding behind a psychic screen.

"MMPH, HNGGG! MMPH! MMPHHHHP!" Extan's three heads tried to yell through the tape, ice, vines, scarves and other bindings that held him to a column. "Shut up, Extan. You're on detention for now!" Rin yelled, now with her hair turned orange and tied up in a spiral above her head. Shiro glared at the Hyderigon, with Pich on his back, while Nate was nearby, cradling a Cyndaquil who seemed confused.

"Nate-kun? What happened?" she asked. "Let's just forget about this and move on." Nate suggested.

"Okay then. Wait a second." Ray said, taking out his cell. "Skitz, you there? Yeah, Ex blew up the auditorium. Kay, you're going to lapse a back up now? Great!"

"Wait, lapse? Back up?" Flame asked, but just then, the entire auditorium glowed dark blue, and all the broken pieces of materials flew back to their position. Soon, the auditorium looked as good as new.

"What kind of sorcery is this?!" Shadow yelled in shock. "It's time travel. Now do you want to win this challenge or not?"

"We will give a flat 20 for your score Arua, don't worry." Ray assured as everyone (expect the tied up Extan) made their way back to their seats.

"Now, the next one singing is Axel. And now each of us will give 15, cause of him." Rin muttered glaring at Extan, going back to her Aria form.

"MPPH! (I HATE YOU!)"

"I got Pompeii by Bastille." Axel said as he flew up to the stage, then brushing his right wing, where a scar was hidden by his feathers.

_I was left to my own devices  
Many days fell away with nothing to show_

_And the walls kept tumbling down  
In the city that we love  
Grey clouds roll over the hills  
Bringing darkness from above_

_But if you close your eyes,  
Does it almost feel like  
Nothing changed at all?  
And if you close your eyes,  
Does it almost feel like  
You've been here before?_

How am I gonna be an optimist about this?  
How am I gonna be an optimist about this?

_We were caught up and lost in all of our vices  
In your pose as the dust settles around us_

_And the walls kept tumbling down  
In the city that we love  
Grey clouds roll over the hills  
Bringing darkness from above_

_But if you close your eyes,  
Does it almost feel like  
Nothing changed at all?  
And if you close your eyes,  
Does it almost feel like  
You've been here before?_

How am I gonna be an optimist about this?  
How am I gonna be an optimist about this?

_Oh where do we begin? The rubble or our sins?  
Oh where do we begin? The rubble or our sins?_

_And the walls kept tumbling down  
In the city that we love  
Grey clouds roll over the hills  
Bringing darkness from above_

_But if you close your eyes,  
Does it almost feel like  
Nothing changed at all?  
And if you close your eyes,  
Does it almost feel like  
You've been here before?_

How am I gonna be an optimist about this?  
How am I gonna be an optimist about this?

_If you close your eyes, does it almost feel like nothing changed at all?_

"Dark song for someone who always seems so cheerful…" Rosa muttered underneath his breath. Axel sighed and puffed up his chest, to try and hide his sadness.

"10 from each of us…I'm not sure if the hat made a mistake…." Rin muttered, rubbing her chin in deep thought. But as Axel flew back near his friend, he took out a small pendant, one with a black feather on it.

"Thanks for turning me around… Ebony…"

"Next up is Mika! Come on up!" Ray yelled as the Misdreavus floated up onto the stage.

"Mac, have you made up your mind yet?" Zach whispered to the Dunsparce. "Because if you don't, I'm really going to kill you."

"Not yet. But maybe…"

"Ok, Mika. What did you get?"

"I go Shooting Star by Owl City." Mika said, as the music started.

_Close your tired eyes relax and then  
Count from one to ten and open them  
All these heavy thoughts will try to weigh you down  
But not this time_

_Way up in the air you're finally free  
And you can stay up there right next to me  
All this gravity will try to pull you down  
But not this time_

When the sun goes down and the lights burn out  
Then it's time for you to shine  
Brighter than a shooting star  
So shine no matter where you are

_Fill the darkest night with a brilliant light  
'Cause it's time for you to shine  
Brighter than a shooting star  
So shine no matter where you are... tonight_

_Woah, Woah, Woah_

_Brighter than a shooting star  
Shine no matter where you are... tonight_

_Gaze into my eyes when the fire starts  
And fan the flame so hot it melts our hearts  
Oh, the pouring rain will try to put it out  
But not this time_

_Let your colors burn and brightly burst  
Into a million sparks that all disperse  
And illuminate a world that will try to bring you down  
But not this time_

When the sun goes down and the lights burn out  
Then it's time for you to shine  
Brighter than a shooting star  
So shine no matter where you are

_Fill the darkest night with a brilliant light  
'Cause it's time for you to shine  
Brighter than a shooting star  
So shine no matter where you are... tonight_

_Woah, Woah, Woah_

Brighter than a shooting star  
Shine no matter where you are... tonight

A thousand heartbeats beat in time  
And makes this dark planet come alive  
So when the lights flicker out tonight  
You gotta shine

When the sun goes down and the lights burn out  
Then it's time for you to shine  
Brighter than a shooting star  
So shine no matter where you are

_Fill the darkest night with a brilliant light  
'Cause it's time for you to shine  
Brighter than a shooting star  
So shine no matter where you are... tonight_

_Woah, Woah, Woah_

_Brighter than a shooting star  
Shine no matter where you are... tonight_

When she finished, everyone was staring right at her with awe.

"T-t-that voice…" Rin stuttered. "IT'S AMAZING! PERFECT SCORE!" Ray finished. "MPPH! (She's better than Rin!) Extan mumbled/yelled.

A loud applause erupted from the contestants, even from the one from the other team. Mika smiled and flew over to Mac. His cheeks were red as a summer rose. "Did you like it?" Mika asked. Mac only nodded, out of words to say.

**-000-**

"**I can't believe I'm saying this… but Mika is cute…" Mac blushed.**

**-000-**

"**I went to the best music school in Tokyo." Mika smiled content with the result. "You could say that I'm better than a legendary.**

**-000-**

"**Think Cam made up his mind." Zach said, with a smile on his face. **

"**ZACH! WHERE ARE YOU? YOU'RE UP!" Ray screamed through the intercom system. **

**The Vibrava gritted his teeth and walked out of the confessional.**

**-000-**

"What took you so long, man? I was almost calling someone else up." Ray snapped, looking at his watch. "Sorry. "

"Never mind. What's your number?" "Eye of The Tiger. I know it's a solo, but can Tari stand at the end of the stage? Just for support."

The Altaria questioned his motives as she flew next to him. But as the first beats of the music started, the black dots appeared again on his wings. He looked at her with very angry face.

"Oh… Yikes!" She squeaked, hiding behind the curtains.

_Risin' up, back on the street  
Did my time, took my chances  
Went the distance now I'm back on my feet  
Just a man and his will to survive_

_So many times it happens too fast  
You trade your passion for glory  
Don't lose your grip on the dreams of the past  
You must fight just to keep them alive_

_It's the eye of the tiger, it's the thrill of the fight  
Risin' up to the challenge of our rival  
And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night  
And he's watchin' us all with the eye of the tiger_

_Face to face, out in the heat  
Hangin' tough, stayin' hungry  
They stack the odds; still we take to the street  
For the kill with the skill to survive_

_It's the eye of the tiger, it's the thrill of the fight  
Risin' up to the challenge of our rival  
And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night  
And he's watchin' us all with the eye of the tiger_

_Risin' up, straight to the top  
Had the guts, got the glory  
Went the distance now I'm not gonna stop  
Just a man and his will to survive_

_It's the eye of the tiger, it's the thrill of the fight  
Risin' up to the challenge of our rival  
And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night  
And he's watchin' us all with the eye of the tiger_

_The eye of the tiger  
The eye of the tiger  
The eye of the tiger  
The eye of the tiger_

When he finished, the first voice was from Extan.

"MPH! MMPH, MPH, MPH! (How in hell did he hit ALL THE RIGHT NOTES?!)"

"I have no idea Ex. But it's another perfect score." Ray said, scratching his head.

"It happened again, didn't it?" Zach sighed , back to normal, as he walked towards the cloud winged pokémon, who poked her head out of the curtain.

"Yeah. This time everyone saw it. Sorry." Tari said.

"Tari, please stay on the stage. You're next." Rin announced. "Good luck."

"I got Super Bass by Nicki Minaj." Tari said which caused some of the girls to snigger.

"Okay, you can start."

_This one is for the boys with the boomin' system  
Top down, AC with the coolin' system  
When he come up in the club, he be blazin' up  
Got stacks on deck like he savin' up_

_And he ill, he real, he might got a deal  
He pop bottles and he got the right kind of build  
He cold, he dope, he might sell coke  
He always in the air, but he never fly coach_

_He a muthaf***in trip, trip, sailor of the ship, ship  
When he make it drip, drip kiss him on the lip, lip  
That's the kind of dude I was lookin' for  
And yes you'll get slapped if you're lookin' ho_

_I said, excuse me you're a hell of a guy  
I mean my, my, my, my you're like pelican fly  
I mean, you're so shy and I'm loving your tie  
You're like slicker than the guy with the thing on his eye, oh_

_Yes I did, yes I did  
Somebody please tell him who the eff  
I is I am Nicki Minaj, I mack them dudes up  
Back coupes up, and chuck the deuce up_

_Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away  
Beating like a drum and it's coming your way  
Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom  
Boom, badoom, boom bass?_

_He got that super bass  
Boom, badoom, boom  
Boom, badoom, boom bass  
Yeah that's that super bass_

_Boom, badoom, boom  
Boom, badoom, boom, he got that super bass  
Boom, badoom, boom Boom, badoom, boom, yeah that's that super bass_

_This one is for the boys in the Polos  
Entrepreneur niggas in the moguls  
He could ball with the crew, he could solo  
But I think I like him better when he dolo_

_And I think I like him better with the fitted cap on  
He ain't even gotta try to put the mac on  
He just gotta give me that look, when he give me that look  
Then the panties comin' off, off, unh_

_Excuse me, you're a hell of a guy  
You know I really got a thing for American guys  
I mean, sigh, sickenin' eyes I can tell that you're in touch with your feminine side, oh_

_Yes I did, yes I did  
Somebody please tell him who the eff I is  
I am Nicki Minaj, I mack them dudes up  
Back coupes up, and chuck the deuce up_

_Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away  
Beating like a drum and it's coming your way  
Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom  
Boom, badoom, boom bass?_

_He got that super bass  
Boom, badoom, boom  
Boom, badoom, boom bass  
Yeah that's that super bass_

_Boom, badoom, boom  
Boom, badoom, boom, he got that super bass  
Boom, badoom, boom  
Boom, badoom, boom, yeah that's that super bass_

_See I need you in my life for me to stay  
No, no, no, no, no I know you'll stay  
No, no, no, no, no don't go away_

_Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away  
Don't you hear that heartbeat comin' your way?  
Oh it be like, boom, badoom, boom  
Boom, badoom, boom bass Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom  
Boom, badoom, boom bass?_

_Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away  
Beating like a drum and it's coming your way  
Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom  
Boom, badoom, boom bass?_

_He got that super bass  
Boom, badoom, boom  
Boom, badoom, boom bass  
Yeah that's that super bass_

_Boom, badoom, boom  
Boom, badoom, boom, he got that super bass  
Boom, badoom, boom  
Boom, badoom, boom, yeah that's that super bass_

"Kay, that's enough." Rin said, looking like she's going to vomit. "10. Not bad." The Pikachu host mused. "Mph! (I agree!)" Extan tried to say.

"2." Rin said, before spewing her guts off near Ray. "Ugh!" everyone groaned.

**-000-**

"**I hate that rapper." Rin said, before vomiting again. "She makes me sick."**

**-000-**

"Okay, ignore the pool of… Rin's lunch next to me. Bane, what did you get?"

"Shut up. If any of you laugh, or even anything close to that, I will tear your balls off and shove them down your f***ing throat." He growled as the music started.

But then the music was cut off by a gigantic explosion of dark blue mist.

"WTF?!" Bane screamed, tumbling off stage and landing on the guard rail, on his goods.

**-000-**

"**GAH!" the Weavile yelled, clutching his parts again.**

**-000-**

***Grant was laughing his lungs off.***

**-000-**

***Yuki was sniggering at the Weavile's misfortune***

**-000-**

"_**DON'T SING THAT SONG! I HATE JUSTIN BIEBER!"**_ Nix screeched, his figure appearing in the mist.

"Mph! (Thank Arceus!)"

"NO-ONE TALKS ABOUT THAT TO MY BIEBER!" Rin yelled, turning into her Pirouette form and jumping into the mist.

"Um… I guess we'll have a short break…" Ray said, when Bane started to attack Grant for laughing at him, as well as clashing and smashing noises coming out of the mist cloud, which contained the author and a Melotta.

**-000-**

**A few short minutes later…**

"Sorry 'bout that." Ray said as Rin was right next to him, with cuts and bruises all over, and a pissed off expression. "I'm going to hunt that guy down…" Bane and Grant are nowhere to be seen.

"Now, that means Bane's score won't count, Giratinas."

"Come on!" Brewster yelled as everyone else groaned.

"Good, 'cause you're next."

**-000-**

"**I f***ing hate this game."**

**-000-**

"What did you get this time?" Rin asked.

"You're Gonna Go Far, Kid by Offspring."

"Alright, nice song for a skater boy." Ray said as the music started.

_Show me how to lie, you're getting better all the time  
And turning all against the one is an art that's hard to teach  
Another clever word sets off an unsuspecting herd  
And as you step back in the line a mob jumps to their feet_

_Now dance, fucker, dance, man, he never had a chance  
And no one even knew, it was really only you_

_And now you steal away  
Take him out today  
Nice work you did  
You're gonna go far, kid_

_With a thousand lies and a good disguise  
Hit 'em right between the eyes, hit 'em right between the eyes  
When you walk away, nothing more to say  
See the lightning in your eyes, see 'em running for their lives_

_Slowly outta line and drifting closer in your sights  
So play it out I'm wide awake, it's a scene about me  
There's something in your way and now someone is gonna pay  
And if you can't get what you want, well, it's all because of me_

_Now dance, fucker, dance, man,  
I never had a chance  
And no one even knew, it was really only you_

_And now you'll lead the way  
Show the light of day  
Nice work you did  
You're gonna go far, kid  
Trust, deceived_

_With a thousand lies and a good disguise  
Hit 'em right between the eyes, hit 'em right between the eyes  
When you walk away, nothing more to say  
See the lightning in your eyes, see 'em running for their lives_

_Now dance, fucker, dance, he never had a chance  
And no one even knew, it was really only you  
So dance, fucker, dance, I never had a chance  
It was really only you_

_With a thousand lies and a good disguise  
Hit 'em right between the eyes, hit 'em right between the eyes  
When you walk away, nothing more to say  
See the lightning in your eyes, see 'em running for their lives_

_Clever alibis, Lord of the Flies  
Hit 'em right between the eyes, hit 'em right between the eyes  
When you walk away, nothing more to say  
See the lightning in your eyes, see 'em running for their lives_

"Again, I don't get it. 6." Rin shrugged. "15." Ray nodded. "It's time I started to hear something intense. Marion's next"

As Brewster walked off, he met the Banette. "Good luck, Marion." He said to the passing ghost type. But instead of going back, he hung around backstage.

"I got Sk8ter Boi by Avril Lavigne." Marion said.

"Mph! (Can I remove this gag now?)" Extan asked. "Maybe after this song finishes." Rin stated.

_He was a boy; she was a girl  
Can I make it anymore obvious?  
He was a punk; she did ballet  
What more can I say?_

_He wanted her, she'd never tell  
Secretly she wanted him as well  
But all of her friends stuck up their nose  
And they had a problem with his baggy clothes_

_He was a sk8ter boi, she said, "See ya later boy"  
He wasn't good enough for her  
She had a pretty face but her head was up in space  
She needed to come back down to earth_

_Five years from now, she sits at home  
Feeding her baby, she's all alone  
She turns on TV, guess who she sees  
Sk8ter boi rockin' up MTV_

_She calls up her friends, they already know  
And they've all got tickets to see his show  
She tags along and stands in the crowd  
Looks up at the man that she turned down, yeah_

_He was a sk8ter boi, she said, "See ya later boy"  
He wasn't good enough for her  
Now he's a superstar, slamin' on his guitar  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth?_

He was a sk8ter boi, she said, "See ya later boy"  
He wasn't good enough for her  
Now he's a superstar, slamin' on his guitar  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth?

_Sorry girl, but you missed out  
Well, tough luck that boy's mine now  
We are more than just good friends  
This is how the story ends_

_Too bad that you couldn't see  
See the man that boy could be  
There is more than meets the eye  
I see the soul that is inside_

_He's just a boy and I'm just a girl  
Can I make it anymore obvious?  
We are in love, haven't you heard  
How we rock each others world?_

_I'm with the sk8ter boi, I said, "See ya later boy"  
I'll be backstage after the show  
I'll be at a studio, singing the song we wrote  
About a girl you used to know_

_I'm with the sk8ter boi, I said, "See ya later boy"  
I'll be backstage after the show  
I'll be at a studio, singing the song we wrote  
About a girl you used to know_

"Nice, but not so at the same time. 6." Ray said. "Same." Rin agreed, before walking over and removing Extan's gags.

"FINALLY!" he screamed in delight. "You're still bound though. And you can't judge either." Rin glared. "Well, fuck."

The dark blue mist came again and dropped a knocked out Bane and Grant.

"_**They'll wake up. Maybe." **_Nix's voice said before the cloud of mist disappeared.

**-000-**

**Backstage**

Marion was walking towards the main part of the auditorium when a hand was placed on her shoulder. She turned around and found the brown eyes of Brewster.

"Nice song you did just there." He grinned. "What else would I've sing?" Marion shrugged.

Brewster got an even bigger grin as he slowly wrapped his hands behind the Banette. She blushed, but put her hands around his neck. They stayed that way for a few minutes before Brewster lowered his face to hers, his eyes closed.

Marion slowly closed her eyes as she felt the Pikachu's breath on her mouth. Then…

"Guys? What are you doing?" Rosa asked. The other two pokémon jumped (literally) away from each other and saw a Fennekin staring at them.

"Um… Er…" Marion stuttered. Rosa then figured out what was going on and had a toothy smile. "Oh, don't worry. I won't tell you your secret."

"ROSA! GET ON STAGE NOW!" Ray's voice ended the awkward moment. "Well, see ya. You two lovebirds." Rosa sniggered as she left the two pokémon in a dazed state.

"We should go back…" "Yea."

**-000-**

"Took you long enough…" Ray groaned as Rosa arrived on the stage. "Just talking with my friend, what did you think?"

"Never mind, what's your song?" Rin said, trying to smooth things over.

"My song is 'Firework' by Katy Perry."

_Do you ever feel like a plastic bag  
Drifting through the wind, wanting to start again?  
Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin  
Like a house of cards, one blow from caving in?_

_Do you ever feel already buried deep?  
Six feet under screams, but no one seems to hear a thing  
Do you know that there's still a chance for you  
'Cause there's a spark in you?_

_You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine  
Just own the night like the 4th of July_

_'Cause baby, you're a firework  
Come on, show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go, oh, oh, oh  
As you shoot across the sky_

_Baby, you're a firework  
Come on, let your colors burst  
Make 'em go, oh, oh, oh  
You're gonna leave 'em falling down_

_You don't have to feel like a waste of space  
You're original, cannot be replaced  
If you only knew what the future holds  
After a hurricane comes a rainbow_

_Maybe you're reason why all the doors are closed  
So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road  
Like a lightning bolt, your heart will blow  
And when it's time, you'll know_

_You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine  
Just own the night like the 4th of July_

_'Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on, show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go, oh, oh, oh  
As you shoot across the sky_

_Baby, you're a firework  
Come on, let your colors burst  
Make 'em go, oh, oh, oh  
You're gonna leave 'em falling down_

_Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
It's always been inside of you, you, you  
And now it's time to let it through_

_'Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on, show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go, oh, oh, oh  
As you shoot across the sky_

_Baby, you're a firework  
Come on, let your colors burst  
Make 'em go, oh, oh, oh  
You're gonna leave 'em falling down_

_Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_

As Rosa finished, she made eye contact with Shadow. She smiled and he smiled back.

"Great! 8!" Rin said. "A bit off-note, but your voice is normally high anyway. 7."

"CAN SOMEBODY WAKE UP GRANT? I WANT TO, BUT OBVIOUSLY I'M TIED UP!" Extan yelled. Thomas walked over and landed a Blaze Kick right into the Grovyle's stomach.

"OW! WTF?!" Grant yelled as Thomas walked back to his seat, with a smile on his face.

"Grant, good thing that you're awake, because it's your song."

**-000-**

"**Now that Lucairo has something against me." Grant growled.**

**-000-**

"**Oh, that felt good." Thomas grinned.**

**-000-**

"Now, the list here said that you would have sung a JB song, but…" Ray gulped.

"That mist-warrior is a bit… angry. So here's your replacement." Rin groaned, angry that she couldn't hear her 'beloved' Justin Bieber.

"It's 'Counting Stars' by OneRepublic." Extan said, before having to duck to avoid a Leaf Blade.

"HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO KNOW THE LYRICS?!" Grant yelled. "Tch. I'll give you 5 more minutes. If you don't come back, I'm automatically eliminating you." Ray snapped. Grant growled before walking off backstage, making sure to step on Bane's goods with both feet.

"While that douche is practicing, Mac please get onto the stage."

"Did you guys made a mistake with your song choice?" Mac asked. "'Cos I don't think 'Secrets' by OneRepublic doesn't fit me."

"Well… No. You probably have a secret that is bringing you down. Just shut up and sing.

_I need another story  
Something to get off my chest  
My life gets kinda boring  
Need something that I can confess_

_'Till all my sleeves are stained red  
From all the truth that I've said  
Come by it honestly I swear  
Thought you saw me wink, no I've been on the brink, so_

_Tell me what you want to hear  
Something that were like those years  
I'm sick of all the insincere  
So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_This time  
Don't need another perfect line  
Don't care if critics ever jump in line  
I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_My God  
Amazing that we got this far  
It's like we're chasing all those stars  
Who's driving shiny big black cars_

_And everyday  
I see the news, all the problems that we could solve  
And when a situation rises, just write it into an album  
Seen it straight to go I don't really like my flow, no, so_

_Tell me what you want to hear  
Something that were like those years  
I'm sick of all the insincere  
So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_This time  
Don't need another perfect line  
Don't care if critics ever jump in line  
I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_Oh, got no reason, got not shame  
Got no family I can blame  
Just don't let me disappear  
I'mma tell you everything_

_So tell me what you want to hear  
Something that were like those years  
I'm ick of all the insincere  
So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_This time  
Don't need another perfect line  
Don't care if critics ever jump in line  
I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_So tell me what you want to hear  
Something that were like those years  
Sick of all the insincere  
So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_This time  
Don't need another perfect line  
Don't care if critics ever jump in line  
I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_All my secrets away  
All my secrets away_

"*cough* That voice was shaky, Cam." Rin said through a cough. "6."

"Meh. 6."

Mac however already walked off towards the exit. Mika, as usual, followed him.

"Okay, never mind. Who's next?" Ray asked.

**-000-**

Mac waited at the beach. And as if just in cue, a Misdreavus floated behind him.

"Mac, what are you doing here?" "I knew that you would follow me. I needed to talk to you."

"It's about your secret, isn't it?" Mika guessed. Mac sweat dropped because it was pretty obvious.

"Listen. I hate stalkers, because of something that happened before this." "So, you're saying that you don't like me?" Mika asked, taking this seriously, but Mac already saw something like a tear in her eye. He was about to continue when he realized that the cameraman was near.

"THIS IS SUPPOSED TO BE PRIVATE!" Mac yelled, using Headbutt on the camera and shorting it out.

**-000-**

***The confessional camera heard a very very loud yell. Then the Rhydon cameraman smashed through the door. It also smashed the lens, so the camera can only record sounds.***

"**How can a single Dunsparce beat me up that hard?" the cameraman squeaked.**

**-000-**

When the two pokémon returned, Angus had already finished his song.

"Where did you guys go?" Tari asked, maybe hopeful that Mac had settled the dispute.

"I was going for a walk, when this crazy ghost did what she does." Mac said with an annoyed tone, looking at the Misdreavus who was snuggling him.

"Now for the other Eeveelution. Zap."

"The song I got is Radar by Britney Spears." Zap smiled, looking at Jacob, who smiled back. "Need anyone to help?" Ray asked.

"Well, Mika might." She shrugged as the ghost floated up next to her.

_Confidence is a must  
Happiness is a plus  
Edginess is a rush  
Edges I like them rough_

_A man with a midas touch  
Intoxicate me, I'm a rush  
Stop, you're making me blush  
People are looking at us_

_I don't think you know, know  
I'm checking you so hot, so hot  
Wonder if he knows, he's on my radar  
On my radar, on my radar, on my radar_

_And if I notice you, I know it's you  
Choosing, don't wanna losing you  
On my radar, on my radar  
On my radar, on my radar_

_And when you walk (When you walk)  
And when you talk (When you talk)_

_I get the tingle I wanna mingle  
That's what I want (That's what I want)_

_And listen baby, turn up the fader  
Trying to make you understand  
You're on my radar (on my radar)  
On my radar, (on my radar)_

_Got you on my radar  
Got you on my radar  
Got you on my radar_

_Interesting sense of style  
Ten million dollar smile  
Think I can handle that  
Animal in the sack_

_His eyes see right to my soul  
I saw and lose self-control  
Catch me looking again  
Falling right into my plan_

_I don't think you know, know  
I'm checking you, so hot, so hot  
Wonder if he knows, he's on my radar (on my radar)  
On my radar, on my radar_

_And if I notice you, I know it's you  
Choosing, don't wanna losing you  
On my radar (on my radar)  
On my radar (on my radar)_

_When you walk (When you walk)  
And when you talk (When you talk)_

_I get the tingle  
I wanna mingle  
That's what I want (That's what I want)_

_And listen baby turn up the fader  
Trying to make you understand  
You're on my radar, (on my radar)  
On my radar, (on my radar)_

_On my radar  
Got you on my radar  
Got you on my radar  
Got you on my radar_

_On my radar  
Got you on my radar  
Got you on my radar  
Got you on my radar_

_I got my eye on you  
And I can't let you get away_

_Hey baby, whether it's now or later  
I've got you You can't shake me  
'Cause I got you on my radar_

_Whether you like it or not, it ain't gonna stop  
'Cause I got you on my radar (I got you)  
'Cause I got you on my radar_

_I'm checking you, so hot, so hot Wonder if he knows, he's on my radar On my radar, on my radar, on my radar_

_And if I notice you, I know it's you  
Choosing, don't wanna losing you  
On my radar, (on my radar)  
On my radar, (on my radar)_

_When you walk (When you walk)  
And when you talk (When you talk)_

_I get the tingle  
I wanna mingle  
That's what I want (That's what I want)_

_And listen baby, turn up the fader  
Trying to make you understand  
You're on my radar, on my radar  
On my radar, on my radar_

_On my radar  
Got you on my radar  
Got you on my radar  
Got you on my radar_

_On my radar  
Got you on my radar  
Got you on my radar  
Got you on my radar_

**(A/N Sorry 'bout the formatting. I did this one in a hurry.)**

Wild cheering erupted from the crowd, particularly from Jacob and Max. Zap smiled and waited for the judges' response.

"One word. Hot. 10" Ray grinned. "Same here, though rad might be better." Rin smiled. "I can't judge, but that was amazing." Extan added.

Jacob was about to congratulate her, when the Jolteon dragged the black Lucairo off.

**-000-**

***disturbing noises filled the confessionals as Zap and Jacob… er… you know…***

**-000-**

"Grant, if you're ready or not, I f***ing don't care. GET ON STAGE NOW!" Extan yelled. The grass lizard appeared from backstage with a pissed off expression.

"Ready to sing?" Rin asked with a sweet tone. Grant sighed and muttered "Yes."

_Lately I been, I been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby I been, I been prayin' hard  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be counting stars  
Yeah, we'll be counting stars_

_I see this life  
Like a swinging vine  
Swing my heart across the line  
In my face is flashing signs  
Seek it out and ye shall find_

Old, but I'm not that old  
Young, but I'm not that bold  
And I don't think the world is sold  
I'm just doing what we're told

_I feel something so right  
At doing the wrong thing I feel something so wrong  
At doing the right thing I could lie, could lie, could lie  
Everything that kills me makes me feel alive_

_Lately I been, I been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby I been, I been prayin' hard  
Said no more counting dollars We'll be counting stars_

Lately I been, I been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby I been, I been prayin' hard  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be, we'll be counting stars

_I feel the love  
And I feel it burn  
Down this river every turn  
Hope is a four letter word  
Make that money  
Watch it burn_

Old, but I'm not that old  
Young, but I'm not that bold  
And I don't think the world is sold  
I'm just doing what we're told

_And I feel something so wrong  
At doing the right thing I could lie, could lie, could lie  
Everything that drowns me makes me wanna fly_

_Lately I been, I been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby I been, I been prayin' hard  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be counting stars_

Lately I been, I been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby I been, I been prayin' hard  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be, we'll be counting stars

_[Take that money Watch it burn Sink in the river The lessons I learned]__x4_

_Everything that kills me makes me feel alive_

_Lately I been, I been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby I been, I been prayin' hard  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be counting stars_

Lately I been, I been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby I been, I been prayin' hard  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be, we'll be counting stars

_[Take that money Watch it burn Sink in the river The lessons I learned]__x4_

"For such a short practice, it was great! 10." Rin said. Ray just nodded. "It sounded a bit off. 7"

"Thomas, you're next." Extan announced. The Lucairo seemed to pale as he went up the stairs.

"Um… The song I got is 'Here I Am by The Explosion." he said, nervousness apparent in his voice, but took a deep breath and tried to make his voice stable.

_There's poison in the boys in blue  
There's poison in the boys in blue  
Corruption, greed and feud are all I see  
You're in a disarray  
Things used to be a different way  
Whatever happened to the golden age_

_It's gone, yeah, it's gone away  
So don't ever turn your back again  
One false move and we're all dead_

_Here I am, here I am, here I am  
I'm back at the crossroads again  
Oh, let me stand, let me stand, let me stand  
On top of the mountain again_

_There's movement in the distance  
Gunshots are all I hear  
This petty resistance is all I see  
I want to walk away  
Remember better days  
We watch the death of something beautiful_

_It's gone yeah it's gone away  
So, don't ever turn your back again  
One false move and we're all dead_

_Here I am, here I am, here I am  
I'm back at the crossroads again  
Oh, let me stand, let me stand, let me stand  
On top of the mountain again_

_When we find a problem  
We never look back and say  
One chance, one moment  
It's gone so easily_

_Well here I am, here I am, here I am  
I'm back at the crossroads again  
Oh, let me stand, let me stand, let me stand  
On top of the mountain again_

_Well here I am, here I am, here I am  
I'm back at the crossroads again  
Oh, let me stand, let me stand, let me stand  
On top of the mountain again_

"Well, shaky voice but still good nevertheless. 8." "I say so myself-" Ray started, but Thomas already fainted.

"…He has stage fright, hm?" Extan said. A lot of pokémon started laughing after that thinking _'That bada** has stage fright?!'_ Flame used Psychic and gave the Lucairo to a nearby intern.

"Mafia frog, it's time."

Serafim hopped onto the stage and stared right at Rebecca.

"I got 'This is It by Michael Jackson"

This is it,  
Here I stand  
I'm the light of the world I'll feel grand  
Got this love, I can feel  
And I know,  
Yes for sure It is real

And it feels as though I've seen your face a thousand times  
And you said you really know me too yourself  
And I know that you have got addicted with your eyes  
But you say you're gonna leave it for yourself  
Oh I never heard a single word about you  
Falling in love wasn't my plan I never thought that I would be your lover  
Come on baby just understand

This is it I can say  
I'm the light of your world run away we can feel  
This is real  
Every time I'm in love that I feel

And I feel as though I've known you since a thousand years  
And you tell me that you've seen my face before  
And you said to me that you don't want me hanging around many times wanna do it here before  
Oh yeah

I never heard a single word about you  
Falling in love wasn't my plan  
I never thought that I would be your lover  
Come on baby just understand

This is it I can feel I'm the light of the world  
This is real feel my song we can say  
And I tell you can feel that way

And I feels as though I've known you for a thousand years  
And you said you saw my face yourself  
And you said want to go with you on a while  
And I know that it's really for myself  
Oh yeah

I never heard a single word about you  
Falling in love wasn't my plan  
I never thought that I would be your lover  
Come on please dear understand

I never heard a single word about you  
Falling in love wasn't my plan  
I never thought that I would be your lover  
Come on dear please understand  
Oh yeah

I never heard a single word about you  
Falling in love wasn't my plan

As the music faded off, Serafim looked at Rebecca. Making up his mind, he jumped down and grabbed the Dratini's head.

"But maybe it was my plan." He whispered, before kissing Rebecca.

"PD-" Rin started to yell, but Extan threw a Dark Pulse in her face. And a Mist Coil came from nowhere too.

"Trying… To… Resist… Going… Crazy…" Extan twitched.

"Uh… I'll give you guys 12." Ray quickly said. "15…" Rin sighed as she started daydreaming about something.

**-000-**

**SKIPPED THE REST OF THE SONGS, CAUSE THIS CHAP IS GETTING TOO HUGE, AND I'M FRICKIN' TIRED**

**-000-**

"Okay, we got the results…" Ray finally announced to the tired crew.

"Just get over it. I need a nap." Nate yawned. "Okay, okay. The Kyurems won and the Giratinas will have to be eliminated.

There were no cheers, because (almost) everyone fell asleep after that.

"*Yawns* Okay then… I guess we will do the elimination when everyone wakes up…" Extan said, before falling asleep too.

**-000-**

Aurora was looking at the stars outside (she's an insomniac, so she didn't fall asleep), when she heard footsteps behind her.

"Aurora! I didn't expect you to be out now." Leaf exclaimed as he walked next to the Glaceon.

"I didn't expect you to be awake now either." she smiled as the Leafeon sat down next to her. Leaf, without thinking, put her tail around Aurora. The Ice Fox pokémon blushed but smiled a sweet smile, which caused the Grass fox to blush but smile back.

It stayed like this before Aurora put her head on Leaf. The Leafeon almost fell backwards, but he stopped himself.

"Um... Aurora?" Leaf asked, his face now looking like a ripe tomato. Aurora realized what happened and tried to apologize.

"Leaf! I'm s-s-so sorry." She stuttered, but the Leafeon just smiled. "Don't worry. It was nothing. Let's hang out sometime, okay?"

Aurora jumped when he said that, but she smiled back and nodded. Then, without thinking, she landed a kiss on Leaf's muzzle.

Unfortunately for then, Shadow saw all of that.

**-000-**

***Insert as many swear words as you know as Shadow destroys the confessionals***

**-000-**

**Elimination Ceremony (12 noon the next day)**

"Welcome to elimination, guys." Ray said, wide awake as the campers went to the campfire (which was lit, despite the fact that it's noon)

"And you have to fill out your votes in your cabin today, since the confessionals are… a bit out of order."

**-000-**

"**Serafim and Rebecca. I rigged the system today." Alyssa smiled.**

**-000-**

"**Going with Alyssa, it's my cousin." Nate shrugged**

**-000-**

"Now, since I can sense the author getting impatient, I'm doing this quick and simple. You're out, Serafim and Rebecca." Extan said, using Dark Pulse to blow them off the island.

**-000-**

_**Plan change, Grant's safe for now. And the bomber girl and mafia guy are gone. For the competition I did, wolflover595 got the best song (You're Gonna Go Far Kid, by Offspring) so, he gets the Fresh Meat Ticket. Sk8tergirl and DA33 get elimination cards. Well, see ya.**_

**Next time on TCPI**

**It's back to basics for the TCPI contestants. But with a chaotic (and sharp) twist.**


	12. Taking a Dive

_**Back here again. Also a mental note to myself to fix bits of the last chapter.**_

_***Dodges rotten tomatoes and cupcakes and rocks***_

_**Today's music is Black and White Trainer Remix by GlitchxCity. **_

**-000-**

**Last time on TCPI, it was probably the longest and most exhausting chapter in this show's history as the contestants had to sing songs. New romances are formed, but one was broken as quick as it started as Serafim and Rebecca were eliminated under the trickery of Alyssa. Will the Arcanine strike again? And what kind of Challenges will the author think of next?**

**-000-**

**Cavern Hideout**

"Serafim's gone. You get what you want, Alyssa." Bane grumbled. "Now can you help us win FINALLY?!" Yuki added with a really loud yell.

"Calm down, you two." Maxsen said. "Almost everyone think we're not going to win anyway."

"We should not get ahead of ourselves. Let's choose a target first." Nate suggested, coming into the cave after talking with Shiro about the situation of his espionage.

Alyssa nodded. "Our first target will be Angus. He used to have a wit of air, but now he's something else."

Bane grumbled, but nodded anyway. That was before Yuki called both him and Nate to follow her.

Nate started to get up, but was stopped by a paw on his back.

"Nate, follow us." Max said. Nate did half a shrug, and called out to the others.

"Alyssa? Is this risk really worth taking?" "It is. I'm sure of it."

**-000-**

**Treehouse**

Rosa was pacing around the treehouse, thinking about a way to confess to Shadow, when the trapdoor opened and Arua climbed in, followed by Luke.

"Oh, hey you guys." Rosa greeted, before she continued pacing around the room.

"Still stuck, right?" Luke taunted. Rosa sighed, but nodded. "Don't make fun of me."

"We're not. We're here to help." Arua said, standing in front of Rosa. "Have you tried talking with him first?"

"Tried. Yesterday night. He seemed really angry about something…"

"So? Try again." Arua convinced, putting a paw on her back. Rosa looked up and nodded.

**-000-**

**With Shiro**

"Shiro-kun? Why are we here again?" Pich asked as Shiro led the two young pokémon into a clearing. There, he used Ice Shard to make a little toy with a piece of string; which he then tied to a tree-trunk. Pich and Blaze then started lunging at the little ice cube.

The white Eevee oversaw the two little ones' play time until a faint yell of anger echoed through the woods. His ears perked as he recognized the voice at Nate's. Fetching the ball and tying it on a branch, he walked towards the source of the noise.

**-000-**

**Axel's room**

"Well, that's the most of them down." Axel sighed as he walked into the room, only to see Grant there. Arguing with Thomas.

"We haven't lost in a while, what's your basis?" Grant groaned. "Bane. At the paintball challenge, you took your time defeating him and Yuki first; yesterday when you laughed at him. And countless times, from other shows as well, I believe."

"FOURTH WA-" Egridos started to yell, before he was interrupted by a loud bang.

"Unless I get eliminated, I'm still the leader. Remember that." Grant snapped. Thomas glared at the Grovyle before walking off, literally pushing Axel aside.

"What's up with Thomas? And where's the rest?" Angus asked coming in seconds after Thomas left. "On a date." Grant sighed.

"You know, this alliance is useless." Axel admitted. "Maybe we should break it up." Grant nodded. "I have my own problems to sort out."

"Okay then." Angus nodded as everyone walked out for probably the final time.

**-000-**

**With Shadow**

The said Umbreon was grumbling and swearing. He already knew about Leaf's secret and will not stand for the Leafeon to even have a relationship with his sister. As he was plotting revenge, a box fell on top of his head.

Rubbing his head, he looked at the box's contents. It was filled with _really_ sharp needles tipped with some kind of poison. Inside the box, there was a note with the recipient blurred out.

_To? :_

The poison that these barbs are tipped with is special in that it will f***ing hurt for ghosts and undead (trust me; I tried it on myself, and man it hurts). And also a good amount for normal pokémon. Use it for 'the right time'.

_Abaddon_

Grinning at his find, he inspected the sharp needles, particularly the poisonous tips before a knock on the door was heard. Quickly, he packed most of the needles and shoved the box under his bed.

And it was just in time, because Aurora already walked inside his room. "Brother, what are you doing under your bed?"

"Uh… Nothing sis." he said, using his tail to make sure that the box was really out of sight. Aurora tilted her head, trying to see the box but gave up and resumed talking with Shadow.

"So… Shadow… Have you talked with Rosa yet?" "No. Why?" The Glaceon sighed and continued. "She wanted to see you, obviously."

Shadow gave her a look of slight confusion. "See me?" Aurora just facepawed and walked off.

**-000-**

**"For someone who keeps a hawk's eye on my relationships, he doesn't know anything about his feelings." **

**-000-**

**Palkia Forest**

Shiro, after having followed Nate's yell of anger, found himself stuck in a tree. Pich and Blaze were playing in its branches and were relatively safe. Content with the safety of the young ones, he tried to look for Nate. And said pokémon came out of the bushes moments later, followed by Alyssa. And he was mad.

"I have no idea where you heard my secret, but it's too much of a risk!" Nate yelled.

"It's a risk we're willing to take." Alyssa said coldly. "Your…. condition will be the best advantage we have over everyone else."

"But if it goes out of hand… things will be bad. Very very bad." Nate snapped. At this point, Shiro was trying as hard as he could to try and make heads or tails of the situation.

"Listen. You're smarter than most pokémon. You said that the other guy was a master at deception? Well, deceive him back." Alyssa finally ended, walking out on Nate.

**-000-**

**One way or another, he's gotta go for it." Alyssa shrugged."**

**-000-**

The Chespin stared at the Arcanine before turning around and looking at the tree trunk. "Shiro. I know you're there. You can come out now." The Eevee made his way out of the tree and wanted to talk, but Nate stuck up his hand.

"Also you two, Bane and Yuki." he said to a nearby bush. The two ice types also crawled out of the bush. They seemed to have scared and confused looks. For a few minutes, nobody raised their voices; other than the kids who were still in the trees.

Nate was the first one to speak up. "You guys heard everything, right?"

Bane nodded. "I still can't make heads or tails of what you're saying." "Basically, I have a split personality. I can't tell you the rest because it's… complicated."

The Chespin looked at the faces looking at him. (Very slight) Comprehension was dawning on Shiro, but the rest were more puzzled than ever.

"It doesn't matter anyway." Nate sighed. "The only thing is that if I take this risk, Rosa will freak out. And even more bad things will happen."

Shrugging, the Chespin walked away, mind burdened with thoughts.

"…Did any of you guys understand any of that?" Bane asked. "I did. A bit." Shiro said, his voice almost a whisper, before grabbing Pich and Blaze and running off.

**-000-**

**"Me and Nate may be more related than ever…" Shiro said, looking down at his scarf.**

**-000-**

**"Rosa might be independent, but she needs a brotherly figure. Heck, I'd settle for a boyfriend." Nate shrugged.**

**He looked at the overcast skies and then breathed out a long sigh. "Maybe I can't run from my past…"**

**-000-**

**Cabin of the Aura Alliance**

"He is still not listening." Thomas said to Flame, the cabin empty other than the two of them.

"Yes, I know. He's always like that. Let him face the facts and see where this goes." the Ninetails shrugged.

"But will he? I mean… He's Grant." Thomas asked, still not believing.

"He will. Maybe we should eliminate Bane. He's the one causing this anyway."

The Lucairo sighed and walked off, but before giving one look at Flame.

The Ninetails blushed badly, hiding her face behind her tail.

**-000-**

**"I-I-I'm not in love with Thomas, am I?" Flame stuttered. I-I mean… he's a good friend, he's brave, a bit bossy, and hot…" *the Ninetails smashed her paw on her mouth.***

**"CAMPERS! TO THE CABINS!" Ray yelled through the intercom.**

**-000-**

As everyone piled onto the zone, it seemed like a normal day. Extan had a bored look, and other than a sneeze from time to time, he seemed fine. Ray was, as usual, cheerful.

But when everyone arrived, none of the hosts said a word.

"So? What are you going to do to us?" Mac asked, ignoring the Misdreavus on his back. Ray didn't respond.

"Okay, are they petrified?" Ivan asked, waving his vine in front of the jacket-wearing Pikachu.

Nate, Shadow and Shiro looked at each other. "Did you hear that?" Shadow asked. Shiro nodded.

"Sounds like… something dropping… "Nate muttered before looking up, and turning pale. The Chespin quickly grabbed Rosa and ran off; Shadow doing the same to Aurora and Leaf (oddly) and Shiro with the two little ones.

"Guys? Where are you going?" Luna asked, before said thing dropped a couple of centimeters behind her, knocking the remaining campers off their feet and into the ground, literally.

"MMPH! (What the f***!)" Bane's yell was muffled, probably because he was buried 3 feet under.

"Shut up douche." Grant kicked the Weavile's butt, which was sticking up from the ground.

"So… Did you like the surprise?" Extan grinned as the campers got back up to their feet.

"No b****." Yuki swore, covered head to her skirt (?) with brown dirt.

Flame opened her eyes and saw that Thomas had put her in his arms to protect him. The Lucairo quickly dropped her after he realized what he did.

When the dust cloud caused by the crash cleared the campers were able to make the building out. It was a new cabin.

"You're interested about that cabin, are you?" Extan asked. Everyone nodded.

"Well, we have a new camper for the Kyurems. And I think she will be coming soon." Ray shrugged, before a soccer ball hit the back of his head.

"I'm already here! Didn't you notice?" a blue Mightyena wearing a soccer ball pendant was sitting right underneath the flagpole. Some of the fur on her head covered one of her eyes.

"Oh, didn't see you there. Sorry." Ray apologized. "No matter. The name's Riley by the way."

"Okay, time for challenge. If you will follow us…" Extan said, with a devilish grin. Riley looked at the crowd and smiled at Thomas. The Lucairo smiled back, which caused odd feelings inside Flame.

**-000-**

**"I don't trust that Mightyena… Maybe it's just me, but Riley was flirting with Thomas… I just don't know what I'm feeling right now." Flame bit her lip.**

**-000-**

**"This show won't be bad. Maybe I will make some friends." Riley smiled.**

**-000-**

**"Well, the newcomer is interesting…" Thomas mused. "She seems nice… but me and her won't have a relationship." The Lucairo sighed. "I wonder when I'll find my true mate…"**

**-000-**

**After a few minutes…**

"'Kay! We're here!" Extan exclaimed as the campers stopped at a cliff, which was probably a good 200-500 feet drop into the ocean.

Alyssa, having a fear of height, quickly backed off as far as she could, but in doing so, ended up crashing into Max. The Luxray didn't say anything; instead he just put his front paws around her, which caused her to blush. Still she stayed in the same spot, enjoying Max's embrace.

"Man, that's a loooooooong drop." Mac whistled.

"So, today's challenge is relatively simple. Just jump." Extan said.

"To clarify, you guys will have to jump from this… cliff into that ring." Ray pointed to a yellow ring. "You score your team one point for each pokémon that ends up in that ring. The team with the most points wins."

"And if you don't fall into the ring… well, we filled the water with Sharpedos and Huntails, as well as a good amount of Basculin. The rocks are also pretty jaggy around these parts, so don't cut your… parts. Oh and there's an angry, in her 'time of the month' Kyogre loose as well." Some of the campers gulped.

"Not only that, the forecast said that there was a storm coming." Ray added, and then the rain started. Thunder and lightning brightened up the skies, as harsh winds blew.

**-000-**

**"Okay, take back what I said." Riley yipped.**

**-000-**

"So… any takers?" everyone but Nate backed off. In fact, the Chespin stepped _forwards._

"Okay then. The Giratinas are up then." Nate's team glared at him, but he barely took heed and jumped off the cliff, into the circle. But he forgot about keeping his bandage dry.

"GAH!" he screamed, jumping out of the water and standing on a rock, clutching his bandaged hand.

"That… hurts like hell." he whispered, flinching once in a while.

"Okay. That probably was the salt-water. Anyone else?"

Shiro jumped off into the water and landed perfectly on a rock, before catching Pich.

Blaze got off after the Pichu. She was narrowly blown off-course, but Nate caught her in the end.

Bane was next, but he immediately got struck by lightning and landed outside of the ring.

"WHY DOES ARCEUS HATE ME?!" he yelled, being chased around by Kyogre, before taking shelter on Nate's rock. One very mean glare from the Chespin stopped the chase.

"You owe me one." Nate muttered, looking at Axel, who got blown into the cliff twice, but landed it anyway.

Seeing his friend barf into the water, Angus hesitated but Extan pushed him off. He crashed through three outcroppings and landed outside the ring, causing a mini-tsunami.

"Oh, sorry 'bout that." Extan smiled, saying the last phrase in a mock English accent. Kyogre immediately grabbed Angus and dragged him off to who-knows-where.

Ivan, Luna, Mac and Mika jumped off and landed in the circle with some difficulty due to their low body weight.

Jacob and Zap tried, but got blown off course. They spent a few minutes swimming around in circles, avoiding the hungry Basculin.

And thus, only three of the Giratinas were left; Alyssa, Max and Yuki. The Arcanine was nervously walking around in circles, muttering nonsense. Max saw this and looked directly at Yuki. "You go first."

The Froslass glared at the Luxray and he glared back. There was an anime styled lightning between their eyes, before a bolt of real lightning stopped the standoff.

"I'm serious Yuki…" Max growled. "You just want to stay with Alyssa, don't you?"

At this point, Maxsen snapped and threw Yuki off the cliff with a large bolt of thunder. The Froslass landed outside the circle, and got quickly pulled out by Nate and Bane before a Sharpedo ate her. But the way that Bane caught Yuki and the distance between their faces made everyone else mistake it for a lover's episode.

"At this rate, they're going to need to get a room." Nate whispered under his breath, getting soaked to the skin and looking at the two nearby ice-types. He was still cradling his bandaged hand, but Shiro couldn't help but notice that the hand was warmer than normal.

Meanwhile, back at the cliff, Extan and Ray were getting really impatient. "Anytime NOW!" Extan yelled, his three heads leaking a reddish blue energy.

Alyssa shook her head. "I can't." she said. Maxsen couldn't tell if she was crying or not. "Okay then. I'm not going down too." he said, holding her paw.

"Okay then. Giratinas! You can get out of the water, but stay on the bleachers we set up! And don't worry; they're covered." Extan ordered. The campers had to jump on a couple of rocks (with a little help from Shiro and Nate) to get out.

"Kyurems! Your turn now." The other team members moved up to the edge and got ready to jump.

Shadow went first. He perfectly jumped off and landed it. But when he saw that Leaf was going to jump next, he grinned evilly and took out one of his sharp knives from nowhere, before taking a deep breath and going underwater.

When Leaf landed, he treaded water, waiting for his girlfriend to come down; when a sharp pain filled his leg. It was amplified by the salt-water, to the point that he was in misery. He jumped out of the water and onto a rock.

"Ah- ah-" Leaf couldn't speak because of the pain. Aurora landed in the ring and went to the rock immediately, only giving her brother a quick nod.

"It's just a cut. Don't worry." Aurora said soothingly, blowing a cold wind to try and stop the pain. Shadow just started at them in slight disbelief.

Marion flat-out refused, and the hosts let her off; probably because Brewster was giving them 'The Glare'. But they did it on the condition that Brewster would not jump too.

The storm that was happening seemed to have a mind of its own, and that happened when Grant delayed his jump. His tail leaf got zapped alight and he had to jump, not landing properly and almost ending in the mouth of a Sharpedo. The two ice types laughed out loud when they saw Grant fighting not to get eaten alive; and even Nate couldn't help but chuckle.

Dallas and Akiha also hesitated, and the storm zapped them, causing them to run around in circles on the top of the cliff. Extan pushed them off as well, causing the psychic types to land on a pack of Huntails.

Luke and Arua didn't make the same mistake and jumped off as quickly as they could into the ring. Rosa followed suit and landed next to the canines as well as Shadow.

"You okay, Shadow?" Rosa asked worriedly. "Oh. Yeah." he tried to smile, but she could see that he was fuming from the inside.

On the top of the cliff Riley, Thomas and Flame were left. The Mightyena jumped off first, and hit the water perfectly. She waved at the other two canines on the cliff. Flame, however, was also having second thoughts.

Thomas, however, put a hand on Flame's paw, and smiled lightly. "I'll help you jump." he said. The storm had the same idea and zapped them both off. They both landed in the ring.

"Well, you guys did great! The problem is that you're still going to elimination." Ray said, before the storm started to zap him as well.

"Back to the cabins!" Extan yelped, his heads getting struck at the same time by the same bolt.

**-000-**

**Almost elimination ceremony…**

The storm still hasn't let up yet, and for some it has become an annoyance. Most people were stuck in the rooms, trying to recover.

Shadow paced around his room, still thinking about the Leafeon he deemed as a threat to his sister. Why was Aurora actually being nice to him?

He couldn't go to his sister's room because of the rain. Not only that, it was locked tight.

A knock on his door surprised him. When he opened the door, a wet and soaked Rosa was standing there.

"Hi Shadow." she said, before sneezing. The Umbreon nodded and smiled. Strangely, he felt a similarity between him and this Fennekin. It was as if like she was his twin sister.

"What are you doing here?" Shadow asked, before the Fennekin kissed his cheek. That shocked Shadow a lot.

"It's just a dare." Rosa said her voice low. "But…" she was cut off by Shadow kissing her cheek.

**-000-**

***Rosa looked at the camera with wide eyes, muttering something, before fainting***

**-000-**

***Shadow walks in and saws Rosa knocked out* "She's like my other sister."**

**"Elimination time!" Ray yelled.**

**-000-**

"OKAY! WE'LL MAKE THIS QUICK!" Ray yelled through the din of the storm, which grew even worse.

"AKIHA AND DALLAS ARE OUT!" Extan started, but the psychic types were already carried off by the wind.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Rosa, now awake, yelled.

"DON'T KNOW, BUT SCRAM! IF YOU WANT TO LIVE!"

A rock hit the camera, shorting it out.

_**-000-**_

_**That was not nice. Even I would say that. I have no need for the psychic types as of now. **_

_**Updates are now in 'Slow mode', so it's more like once every 2 or 3 weeks. Sorry, school work has started to increase.**_

_**Now, there's not much I would say expect *hides behind a barricade* read and review.**_


	13. Alert! Stop SOPA AND PIPA!

TCPI PROTESTS AGAINST SOPA AND PIPA

The next chap is coming VERY soon, but please, READ THIS.

-000-

Help spread this!

UPDATE TO ALL OF YOUR STORIES:

VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE!

READ:

A message from dracohalo117 and Leaf Ranger...SOPA is back, that is right people, the bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet and beyond is BACK, and not only is it back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices, SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon, that is right, a FELON, do you understand me? YOU will be treated like the highest form of criminal for uploading a video game walkthrough on YouTube, for singing a song on karaoke, heck, you could be arrested and treated as a felon for posting a screenshot...

Now, why am I telling you this? Because this is only just the beginning, how long until Fanfiction is being attacked, how long until a Fanfiction writer is being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their Fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character fro Sekirei or Seikon no Qwaser, Highschool DxD, Trinity Blood, Witchblade, how long until THAT crap is happening? I assure you that if this passes, it will not be long, oh no, it will not be long at all, because once this passes, then ANYTHING goes, Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses, just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. We CANNOT let this happen!

Don't believe us? Look at the links below, remove the spaces, see for yourself, and please, PLEASE spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms, because this isn't just going to affect americans, oh no, it will affect EVERYBODY across the globe!

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-Obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

and the video which caused us to find out about this horrible thing...remove the spaces, and spread the word...

: / www . youtube /watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

POST THIS MESSAGE AS AN UPDATE TO EACH OF YOUR FICS! PM EVERY AUTHOR YOU'VE EVER TALKED TO AND TELL THEM THE MESSAGE! TELL ALL YOUR OFFLINE FRIENDS AND FB FRIENDS! SPREAD THE WORD FAR AND WIDE

-000-

Add your name here if you spread this: CharmingCrescendo, Brozonglover52, Volcora, NixAvernal98

-000-

Nix: Now, I've been scrounging the web a bit, but (as of update) so far the big news organizations haven't reported this yet. I'm living in Myanmar and so US politics are all Greek to me, but *raises voice* THIS IS TREACHERY!

Nate: Just mentioning an OC might put us in jail. *voice fades as he says* Which means we won't exist anymore.

Nix: Also, if SOPA and PIPA are passed, it adios for a lot of services that we all know and love, this website included, but also YouTube, Netflix and others I forgot.

Lesale Deathbringer: That burns, doesn't it. Also, think of what could've happened if SOPA and PIPA law was passed...

Nix: Some stars will have never been born... Hit games will have never risen... It would've been madness.

Rosa: Now, the law is pushing their hand again! We can't just accept this and move on!

Nix: Rosa's right. As individuals, we have the power of an ant, but together we will run them down.

Axel: When we do it together, we will overcome any odds!

Keldeo: YEAH!

Phantom Lancer: Numbers can win when strategy cannot.

Nix: Everyone who supports us say "Aye!"

All: Aye!

Nix: Louder!

All: Aye!

Nix: LOUDER!

All: AYE!

*Nix points Mistblade at the camera*

Nix: Come my friends. Let's bring down this foe to all.


	14. Filler: New Hosts, New Predicaments

_**Filler chapter… Twice in a row... I hate myself… But the next chapter will be a lot better… *dunks head in the Font of Avernus***_

_**Keldeo: *sweatdrop* NixAvernal98 doesn't own Pokémon or Total Drama.**_

_**P.S. SOPA is crap.**_

**-000-**

**Last time on TCPI, rain and wind didn't stop these challenges, as the campers; including the newcomer Riley, jumped off a cliff. The not-so-helpful storm caused the Kyurems to lose and the Psychic types were swept out of the competition. Who will take a fall next?**

**-000-**

"Still raining?" was the first word Nate spoke as he woke up from a dreamless sleep. One look outside through the cleverly-hidden windows confirmed his suspicion. The weather has improved over the night, but it still was a downpour.

"There probably won't be any alliance meetings today. Probably for both." he muttered, going to the pond in the middle of the room. He cringed as he saw the burn-scarred Chespin staring back at him; the same thing he always did when he saw his reflection after THAT day.

While washing up; again keeping his left hand dry, he stopped abruptly. "Shiro, it's okay. The door's not locked." he said, and a wet white Eevee came into the cabin, along with Pich who was hiding under Shiro's scarf.

Nate reached for a towel, and tossed it to Shiro. The Eevee caught it, but kept eye contact with Nate. "How did you know that I was coming?" The Chespin shrugged. "Just got lucky, I guess."

"Where's Blaze?" "She's with Rosa and Shadow." Shiro said, before quickly adding "I'm not sure if you heard this, but your sister seemed to have hit it off with Shadow."

Nate looked at Shiro with surprise. "They what?" But the more he looked at Shiro, the more that his appearance nagged him.

Then it hit him.

_**Flashback**_

_Nate looked around unusually exhausted. He didn't remember what had happened after the 'incident'. The only thing he felt was pain. Pure pain both in his left hand and inside of him. As if his soul was sundered in two._

_"Hey! What in Arceus' name is going on?!" a voice called out. Nate looked over his shoulder and saw a Gallade coming in with an army of pokémon. But the one that interested him the most was the albino (?) Eevee leading the army. It had something strapped to its neck, but he couldn't see what it was; but he had a feeling that he won't like it if he knew._

_"Who in the world are you?" the Gallade yelled, before looking at the scene of destruction behind the Chespin. "Did YOU do all this?!" he yelled, before regaining his cool._

_"Doesn't matter. Shiro, do your worst." _

_**End Flashback**_

"Nate?" Shiro asked the Chespin. Nate shook himself from the flashback and looked at the Eevee.

"I thought that you looked familiar." he said bluntly. Shiro was very confused, until Nate continued,

"You tried to kill me once." The Eevee remembered and looked down at the ground.

"It wasn't my fault. I was being con-" Shiro immediately bit his tongue to stop saying anything else.

Nate tilted his head sideways before asking, "That doesn't have anything to do with that thing?" Nate pointed to his scarf.

"How… did you know?" Nate sighed, "Look, I wasn't at that stupid cave without a hell-dammed reason."

Nate turned to the cameraman and said simply, "Get. Out. Now." When Andrew (the Rhydon Cameraman) didn't respond, the camera got slashed with a red energy.

**-000-**

***Shiro and Nate walk in the confessionals and looks at the camera. Then they look at each other* **

**"The conversation that we had never happened." Shiro said.**

**"Agreed. I need to talk with my sister too."**

**-000-**

Bane woke up from his sleep, and the first thing he did was taking a knife and throwing it at the picture of Grant on the clipboard.

"You must hate that Grovyle a lot, don't you?" A Filipino-Japanese accented voice said behind him. The Weavile jumped and turned around, and saw Yuki sitting on the opposite side of his bed.

"Wait, where did you come from?" he asked. "I phased through the walls, you idiot. And I'm not here to 'do crazy stuff' with you. It's about Grant."

"Wait, you have an idea on how to beat him?" The Froslass reached into her pouch that she brought along and took out figures of the remaining contestants.

"Almost all of our 'friends' have issues with each other. For example, Shadow and Leaf. And that newbie and Flame." she pointed to the respective figures.

"And I think our Lucairo friend has an issue with Grant." she picked up the Grovyle's figure, and Bane perked up with renewed interest.

"So, we cause that douche to fight with the Lucairo. Tom will probably eliminate Grant, knowing his thirst for leadership. Then at the merge, we will kick him out. Problem solved." Yuki smiled, and Bane smiled back.

"That's a prefect idea." Yuki turned around when Bane said that, to avoid him seeing her pink cheeks.

**-000-**

**"She digs me." Bane smiled.**

**-000-**

***Yuki bit her lip*"Okay! I do have a crush on that stupid Weavile! But the money and that wish come first, then JUST MAYBE I'll date emo weasel."**

**-000-**

Zach was staying in the now empty cottage, listening to the pitter patter of the rain on the roof. On the other side of the room, Tari was watching the raindrops fall down on the leaves. Axel saw Zach in the cottage and decided to strike up a little conversation.

"So, what are you guys doin'?" he asked, flying into the cottage and landing next to Zach.

"Oh, just doing nothing. Nothing in particular." Zach said, before his gaze shifted towards Tari. Axel saw this small movement and whistled.

"So… you have a thing going for Tari, don't you?"

"Wh- what?!" Zach stuttered. "Ha! I thought so." Axel laughed.

"What are you talking about?" Tari flew over, interested in the commotion that was happening.

"Er… nothing!" Zach said, holding down the Archeops with a foreleg. Tari shrugged and went back to watching the rain.

"What was that for?" Axel yelled after the Vibrava released him.

"Nothing. Just nothing."

**-000-**

**Thomas' room**

Thomas was pacing around the room when a knock on the door interrupted him and Riley came through the door.

"Oh. Hey Riley." Thomas greeted. The Mightyena smiled and greeted him back. "Yo Thomas. What are you doing?"

Thomas lost his smile and pointed outside. "Stuck." He then noticed that Riley was as wet as an ocean, so he grabbed a towel and wiped the water off the dark-type carefully.

The Mightyena smiled sweetly and started to rub her head against the Lucairo's chest. Thomas started back shocked, but put a paw around Riley's head, slightly enjoying the moment. But inside, his mind was racked with doubt.

**-000-**

**"Remember what I said yesterday about not liking Riley? Well, take that back. She is nice and friendly, unlike the rest of her species. She's also very charming…" Thomas scratched his head. **

**"But… *he looks around to make sure that no-one was eavesdropping before continuing in a lowered voice* I have a crush on Flame. She's literally hot and smart. Argh, I don't know what to do anymore." **

**-000-**

***Riley had a faint blush on her cheeks and didn't talk, just stared at the camera.***

**-000-**

**At the docks**

The waves were crashing hard and fast on the high seas when a figure was tossed out of the ocean. Angus was soaked and he was shivering badly; from both the cold and what had happened.

"So… much… tongue…" he shivered, going back to the cabins. But if he hadn't turned around, he would've seen the figure jumping out of the water. Or the figure that landed next to the first.

**-000-**

**Host's cabin**

Ray and Extan were getting a cup of coffee when the phone rang.

"Extan, your turn. And don't pick it up if it's from Mew." Ray said. The Hyderigon floated over and picked up the phone.

"Hello? Extan speaking."

"Put it on speaker, Extan." a soft, wispy and cold voice came out of the receiver. Extan was wide-eyed and pressed the speaker button.

"Ray. You there?" the voice continued. Ray put the coffee on the table before answering. "Yeah, Nix. What's up?"

"I need you to do a job. Go and steal two chests from the ship 'Pallid Meranth' and bury it at the island on the edge of the peninsula. And watch out for the crew."

"Okay then. I'll get right to it. But why put it on speaker?"

"It's about the replacement for the Latis. Keldeo, get over here."

The front door opened and the water colt pokémon walked into the room with a backpack on its back.

"Hey guys!" Keldeo smiled. Extan smiled back, but Ray said to the phone,

"So he's the replacement?" "It's not just him. Dash, what's taking you so long?"

Another figure poked its head through the door. Extan and Ray's jaw dropped.

"She will be the other host. And don't get started on the whole 'other universe, breaking the 4th wall' thing. I've already sorted things out with Skitz. The challenge is on once you finish, Ray." the voice of Nix said one last time before the line went dead.

"So you guys gonna do something?" the unknown figure said, brushing some of its hair out of its eyes. Ray shrugged before grabbing his overcoat. "Nix… I can't believe you sometimes…"

**-000-**

_**Sorry 'bout the filler. This challenge was supposed to be a 'legendary secret' one, but I ran out of ideas. But on the top side, I finally managed to find out the new hosts! And yes, the girl is from another TV show. If you can guess, you'll get a prize. Just Make sure to siLently PM me the answer; else I might die of Pure embarrassment. But for now…**_

Keldeo: Read and Review!


End file.
